Common Misconception
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Set after Cajun spice. parcial AUage: Rogue tells the story of her second kidnapping by the ragin' cajun. Darkish stuff inside so be warned. Nearing an end dude's
1. The first mistake was to run

(A/N: Hay y'all......Alistor---my co-writer/muse, and Older Remy clone, sugested that I write a new fic....so I started this one. Tell me what you think.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~= After you see this litle thing...it means that the script changes between Rogue talking, and The Narator talking.................................on with the fic.)  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter one: The first mistake was to run.  
  
It all started when ah snuck outa the institute. Ah was so board with stayin inside at a night time (time), that ah just had ta get out. Ah mean, stayin up till midnight with mah valley girl room mate is awsome when ahm in a happy mood and can deal with her 'likes' and 'totalys' all night. But that night was just too much. Kitty was aleep bah (by) nine PM, and Logan had done his rounds, checkin on everyone fer the first half of the night. He would check every night at nine, and 11pm, that we were all in our rooms, so ah had at least two hours to take a stroll and get back unscaved.  
  
So, lahk ah planned, ah got outa bed, and changed into mah black jeans with the holes in the knee, and mah sneakers. Usually ah wear mah purple off-the- shoulder top with em, but ah couldn't fahnd it, and grabbed mah black tank top and green mesh shirt instead. It was a warm night so ah left mah trench coat in mah closet and climbed out onta mah balcony.  
  
The air was warm and the moon was....bright ah guess, ah cayn't exactly remember... but ah climbed over mah balcony and snuck outa the institute, and ran down the road until ah was outa sight. Ah stopped at the carnival, ah planned ta meet mah friend, Alistor, there that night. So ah walked into the crowd, and thanked whoever was listnin to mah thoughts, that ah was all covered up. Ah knew from the second ah stepped outa the institute that someone was watchin' me, but ah pushed it asahd. 'cause ah was gettin paranoid allot lately.  
  
Ah looked around fer ten minuets fer Alistor, but ah couldn't fahnd him anywhere, so ah guessed that he couldn't get passed Mystique. Yea, yea, he's a member of tha brotherhood, so what? Ah lahk him, and thats all that matters. Plus, he gets along with everyone els at the institute besides Scott, and breaks up all the mutant/human fights at school. Not to mention the amount of Brotherhood and X-men confrontations he's kept to a minimum. Now, back to tha story!  
  
Ah walked around fer a why'll, and finally found him at the food stand. He's a compleat jackass when it comes ta food. So ah tapped him on the shoulder, and scared the crap outa him.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
"Hey jackass, did y'all forget about me again?" Rogue said with a smirk as Ali's shocked face brought back his smile.  
  
"Heya kidda. Sorry, I got board of waiting so me and Teren came for a hot dog." Alistor smiled again.  
  
Alistor was an 18 year old mutant boy, who got wrapped up in the brotherhood when he first started at Bayvill high. He had shoulder length, black hair, that hung loseley around his shoulders. His eyes were an intensely, bright, crystal blue, that glowed ever so slightly when he used his powers, which were to cover himself in a layer of protective crystal, and minipulate a white energy that swerls around him when he powers up. He had bronze skin, as if he had espanic relations, or spent a long time in the sun, and his body was well toned for an 18 year old.  
  
Alistor was a skater, as in, he wore the pants that hung around his feet as if he were melting into the ground, and a shirt buttoned up to the abdomen, with a white vest type shirt underneath.  
  
Teren was a human. She had, lower back length, died black hair, which she always wore in a bun, held with two gothic chopsticks. She was 17, like Rogue, and hung out with Kirts girlfriend, Amanda, so she was friends with most of the mutants at the school, and got pushed around allot by the preppy girls. She usually wore a pair of stiletto boots, under black, plether pants, and a black, leather halter top, beneath a hip-length leather jacket. She was a Goth, plain and simple. Her skin was pale, and she wore the same kind of make up as Rogue. She had blue eyes.  
  
"Terens hear.... where is she?" Rogue ast, looking around, then smiled, seeing Teren kicking ass at the shooting game. "Hey Teren, come ova hear and say hi, ta me sugah!" Rogue shouted, smiling over to the girl who just won a stuffed devil bear.  
  
Teren came over, juping slightly. "I won this." She said smogley, sticking her tong out at Rogue. She slipped her hand into Alistors and smiled at him, as he bit into a hot dog.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do t'night? Remember, ah have ta me hack bah 11 and its almost 9:30 now." Rogue stated.  
  
"Lets go.... cause some trouble." Ali said with a smirk.  
  
They ran off and played havoc with the carnival, until 10:30 when Teren and Ali walked Rogue back to the road so as she could walk home, she said good night and started on her way.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Yea, so ah walked back towards the institute, and almost had a damn heart attack when Ah found Logan stairin' at me from behind the gates. Damn, ah was busted. Ah stopped on the other side, ah guess ah thought he was gonna dice me up or somethin. He looked S-a-v-e-i-r-l-e-y pissed.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Stipes." Logan growled, hostility in his voice. "Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been!"  
  
"......Ah...was.....uuuh"  
  
"Out with that brotherhood fool? Yea, I can smell him. You've been drinking!" He yelled, sniffing the air.  
  
Rogue jumped, and took the hint to get inside the gate.  
  
"Only a little... it was just a perno and coke....one!"  
  
"You! Are under age....Jesus stripes?! Are you stupid? Did they even walk you home?"  
  
"Yea!" Rogue snapped at him, clenching her hands into fists. "They walked me to the road and watched until ah was almost at the gates!"  
  
"They? You were with the rest of the brotherhood?" He growled.  
  
"No!!! Ah was with mah friends! Damn it Logan! Ahm not a kid!"  
  
"Yes you are. Your a kid that is under the protection of this institute......not to mention the fact that you are a mutant kid who has snuck out five times this week! Its too dangerous out there now!"  
  
"You know what! Screw you Logan! And screw the institute, ahm done with it!" Rogue shouted, and stormed out of the gates.  
  
"Rogue! Get back hear now! Its past 11pm!!! Where are ya gonna go stripes?!" Logan shouted as Rogue began to run down the road from the institute.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Yea, ah ran, What an idiot huh? Well, ah had a pissed off wolverine on mah back, and ah felt so claustrophobic, lahk everyone was just tryin' ta tell me what to do, and control me! It wasn't fair.  
  
Ah ran fer around ten minuets, and found mahself at the edge of the woods, at the edge of a cliff, looking ova the sea. Ah dropped down ta the floor and pulled mah knees ta mah chest, cryin inta mah arms. God ah felt lahk throwin mahself offa that cliff. 'Corse ah wouldn't have, 'cause thats just the easy way out. Ah guess depression is sent ta make life interesting or somethin' cause it always seems ta happen when your sick of everything els.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Maybe Y' should take a break from dat place cherie." A voice came from behind Rogue. She spone around, wiping tears away from her eyes, frinding herself in the gaxe of two glowing red orbs. "Happy t' see M' non?" Remy LeBeau said with a cockeye grin.  
  
Rogue stood up, glaring at him. "What are ya doin' hear swamp rat!?"  
  
"Remy be checkin on his chere. Y' ain happy t' see Gambit p'tite?"  
  
"No! Ahm not!..... go away now!" She hissed, stepping backwards as he advanced.  
  
Gambit swooped in quickly, and wrapped his arm around Rogues thin waist, and pulled her towards him. "Y' don' wonna be doin dat mon cherie. Y' much prittyer wit y' face in une piece."  
  
Rogue looked over her shoulder to find herself at the edge of a cliff. Her heart sped up, she didn't wan't to be a pancake. She suddenly felt the warmth of Gambit, and turned to find her body flush with his. She wriggled out of his grasp and pushed him away.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She yelled and turned to run, but Gambit had grabbed her by the wrist. She struggled and kicked out at him, only to find herself on her stomach on the floor, with her arms held down behind her back. Gambit straddled her, and sat on her lower pack as she struggled to get free, with no result.  
  
Gambit had one hand clasping her two hands behind her back, and the other hand pushing he side of her head to the floor. She closed her eyes and stopped squirming. Remy leaned down to her face, she felt suffocated, he smirked and wisperd some french to her. Then smirked again.  
  
"Remy be needin' y'elp again chere." He moved back to his sitting position. "Y' goin' t'elp Remy dis time, or does he ave t' take y' by force agai p'tite?"  
  
"Get....offa.....meh...ah, cayn;t....breath." She gasped out.  
  
"Den' don' figh Remy when he lets y' up."  
  
"Alright...ah wont." She said, then felt the weight lift from her back, and a force pull her to her feet. She smirked and fone her legs around, beneath Remys legs, knocking him to the ground. "Ah didn't promise swamp rat!" Rogue turned and began to run, only to find herself takled to the ground again. She was, forcefully, turned over, to face the angry, glaring eyes of the Cajun. he sat on her stomach, as he did on her back, and grabbed the collar of her shirt, bringing her to his face.  
  
"Y' don' ave a choice chere." He growled. "Y' coming wit Gambit, and dat is de end o' it!" He snarled at her, there faces relatively close, as she flinched at his agressive behavior. Gambit released the grip on her shirt, and she fell back to the ground, her head making a thud on the ground.  
  
"Ah don't wonna go with ya swamp rat....ah wonna go home, so let me go." She said, shakily, then flinched as he got in her face again, placing each hand either side of her ears. "Please." She wisperd, and gambits expression changed, looking at the scared teenager in front of him. He kissed her hairline, and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Remy sorry p'tite, but y' ave to come with him." Gambit stood up, and held his hand out to Rogue, who took it, and was pulled to face him.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Oh mah god! Ah cayn't believe how he was actin'. Ah was scared shit less, anyone would be. Come on...a pissed off Cajun with tha power ta blow y'all up.... Ah was about ta run, when he pulled me back, wrapping his arm around mah waist, so as mah arms were trapped to mah side, and mah back was press up against his chest. Ah knew he was pullin somethin from his pocket, so ah screamed at the top of mah lungs, until a piece of cloth was put over mah nose and mouth. God that stuff smelled bad.....thats all ah thought as mah eyes rolled up in mah head and all a saw was darkness. 


	2. Nasty and nice

Common Misconception  
  
Chapter two: Nasty and nice  
  
Logan heard the scream from the distance and stopped, silent and still in the darkness, then turned to the sound and began to run through the trees, dread, sticking and chokeing in his throat. He reached the spot by the cliff and looked around, she wasnt there, but she had been. He looked around and found a card laying on the ground. The ace of spades. Logan picked it up and growled. "Gambit." He ran back to the instituit and raised the allarm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy LeBeau looked over the sleeping gothic beauty, then moved his red-on- black, demon eyes back to the road infront of him. He smirked and pulled into a motel off the highway. He parked the car in the carpark and went into the motel office and payed for a room, which happend to be near the car. He opend the door and then gatherd up th unconchous Rogue from the front seat of the car, then walked her into the motel room.  
  
Remy closed the door behind him with his foot, and lay Rogue down in the bed, stopping for a moment to look at her, then proceeded to check the room, locking doors and windows. He had done it again. He had abducted the Rogue, and it was more fun than last time. He took off his boots and shirt, and sliped under the covers beside Rogue, who lay over them. He chuckled and flicked of the light. "Night, mon cherie."  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah woke up in the dark. It took me a whyle before ah rememberd what had happend, and when it all came back to me, ah sat up with a gasp, and shot mah head around in the darkness. Mah breathing was shallow, and rapid....hell, ah was scared. Ah stood up and fumbled for the door, which was locked and ah couldnt open it. Ah gasped when the light came on behind me, and a sleepy cajun sat up rubbing at his messy, copper hair.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Whats all de noise bout chere? Remy be tryna sleep." He said grogily, looking at Rogue with those eyes, those eyes that she wouldnt admit that she needed to see.  
  
"Where the hell are we swamp rat!?"  
  
"Y'or in Remys motel room mon p'tite." He grinned.  
  
"Unlock the door!"  
  
"Non." Remy said, shakeing his index finger from side to side. He stood up and streatched out, his toned chest reflecting the light. "Remy got y' an he ain' lettin y' go fille."  
  
"Give me the key.....now!" Rogue demanded.  
  
Remy smirked and steped towards Rogue, and didnt stop untill her back was pinned to the door, and she had nowhere els to look besides those demonic eyes of his. She shrugged his hand from the top of her arm and tried to push him away, but he just kept putting his hands on her, untill finally he gripped her wrists and smacked them against the wood of the door, above her head. She flinched with a litle pain, and then just glaired up at the cajun who had a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Take ya hands off meh now!" She growled, makeing Remy chuckel, and then glair at her.  
  
"Or what p'tite?" He glaired down at her, as if chalenging her to retaliate.  
  
"Or ahl kick your ass!" She growld.  
  
"How y' goin' do dat when Remy.." He pressed his body against hers so as she was traped between him and the door, compleatley unable to move. "...Got y' pinned to de door?"  
  
He leaned in on her and smirked as Rogue closed her eyes and moved her head to face away from him. "Whats wrong p'tite? Don like de Gambit touchin y'?"  
  
"Ahd rather have mak eyes gouged out." She said, still looking away, ocasionally wrigleing her wrists to remove herself from his grasp.  
  
Remy frowned. "Remy can do dat f' y' Chere... juss say de word!" Remy pulled Rogue from the door, and pushed her, makeing her stumble onto the bed.  
  
Rogue sat up on the bed, placeing her feet on the floor as she rubbed at her wrista through her gloves, not removeing her glair from his, and hardley blinking.  
  
"Wha did ya come back ta Bayville Gambit.....Lahk ya didnt cause enough trouble last time ya were hear."  
  
"Told y' chere. Remy be needin' y' elp again."  
  
"What with this tihm?"  
  
"Dat ain' imprtant yet chere. But y' will know when y' have t'." He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He looked it over, it was cheep....it was wine....but it was alcohol. He set it on the side, and closed the fridge, then looked around for some glasses, which he couldnt find. "Merde! Dis place don' even ave glasses." He picked out two mugs and wlked over to the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, faceing Rogue on the bed. He handed her a mug and opend the botle, pouring the fizzy liguid into both mugs.  
  
Rogue looked down into the cup, and then up to the cajun who had downed the first lot of fizzy wine, and was pouring himseld a second helping.  
  
"Wha did y'all have ta be like that with me back there?" She ast quietley, then sipped on the alcahol.  
  
"Y' wernt goin t' come wit Remy if he didn't push y' t' start with."  
  
".......Ahm gonna be in a lota trouble cousa this y'know. Logan was chasein' me when y'all found me."  
  
"Remy knows dis p'tite......y' know de routine....Remy been watchin y' again chere. Y' ain happy dere. Anyone can see dat."  
  
"Well thats the onley place ah got!.......... Besides....ah have ta stay...thayre mah family."  
  
"Y' said dis last time we spoke chere."  
  
"Yea...and ah hoped it was gonna be the last tihm ah ever spoke to ya!" Rogue necked the rest of the wine that was in the mug, then held it out for some more from the cajun. Remy smirked and poured in the liquid.  
  
"Don' have too much o' dis stuff chere...it be cheap, so y' get a headach if y' drink too much."  
  
"Bullshit." She grumbled and necked the mug of fizzyness and slammed it down on the bedside table. "That stuff is crap!" She hissed and folded her arms.  
  
"Remy missed y' chere." He stated quietley, looking away from her. Remy stood up and put on his boots, shirt and trenchcoat. He picked up the keys to the motel room and walked for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are ya goin!?!"  
  
"Remy be goin t' find somtin better t' do dan sit ere. Sleep well chere, we got a long day ahead o' us tomorrow." Remy walked out of the room and locked the door.  
  
"Gambit!!!" Rogue shouted, pounding on the door.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah figured that even if he did hear me, he wasn't gonna unlock the door, so ah walked back to the bed and picked up the half empty wine botle. Ah looked at it, and then brought the botle to mah lips and let it slide down mah throat. It tasted lihk crap, but had the desired effect of makeing me tipsey, and putting me ta sleep.  
  
Ah woke up in the bed in the motel room, hugging the empty glass, wine boltle. Ah woke up startled, findin Gambit sittin' over me, smirking. Ugh...ah wonned ta just tear out his teeth with a damn sergical instroment. Ah mean, come on. He kidnapped me...again....and pushed me around lake he had a right to or somethin, then locked me in a motel room all night, whyle he went off doin' god knows what!!!  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Mornin chere. Sleep well I see." He said, still smirking and gesturing towards the bottle.  
  
"Ah should smack this ova ya head....but ah wont an asprin first!" Rogue growled.  
  
"Non, mon cherie. Remy wornd y' bout dat stuff."  
  
"Bite me....." She grumbled, then rubbed her head.  
  
"Is dat an offer chere." Gambit smirked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Rogue groaned and pushed Gambit out of the way before storming off to the batheroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit leaned on the counter of the gas station, smileing and talking to a cute blond, as Rogue sat in the locked car, suffocateing from the heat. She looked around the gas station and noticed a phone. She looked back at Gambit, who wasnt going to be leaving the store for a while, then proceeded to unlock the car door via the button on the stearing wheel. She sliped out of the car and ran to the payphone, calling, reverse charges, to the instituit, where Kurt answerd the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kurt! Kurt its Rogue,....." Rogue said in panic, slightley breathless.  
  
"Rogue! Ver are you?! Ze whole instituit iz going crazy looking for you!"  
  
"Ah know...Kurt, you gotta help me ah--" Rogue was cut off by a burning sensation around her hips. She gasped, makeing Kurt a litle uneasy on the other end of the line.  
  
Remy pulled Rogue closer to his body, he was chargeing up her hips.  
  
"aaah,....uuuh.....ahm,....ahm fihn kurt....just tell everyone that...uuuh, that ah need some tihm away to get some HELP ow, with ma----"  
  
"Rogue? Vats rong? Is zer somethin' wrong? Rogue...can you talke freely.?"  
  
"Errm...no...not right now kurt....so ahl...uuuh, ahl see ya around ok?" Rogue hung up the phone and felt the heat retreat from her body.  
  
Remy spone Rogue around and pinned her to the wall of the phone booth. "What de ell are y' doin' fille?!?!" Remy grabbed her mesh shirt and pulled her closer, then pushed her back up against the wall. "Don' be doin no more stupid, merde, like dat again fille'! Gambit, bein deadley serious now!"  
  
And indeed he was, his eyes were full of angar, and so was his grip in her shirt which was starting to choke rogue.  
  
"Why,...huh Rogue? Why did y' do dat?!"  
  
"Cos' ah wonna go home Gambit! Ahm tired of your stupid games! First y'all knock me out with whatever shit was on that cloth, then ya lock me in a motel room all night alone, and the proceed ta lock me in yer car whyl you play kissy face with the frikin' shop assistant!!!! Ahm supposed ta be in school tomorrow Gambit! Ah don't wonna have ta take this year over again cos' a stupid swamp rat keeps nappin' me!!!!" Rogue took in a deep breath and looked to the cajun who was even more mad, now that she had made a scene, than before.  
  
"Go, get, in de car fille. Now." He growled, in a low tone of voice.  
  
"No. Ahm not goin anywhere with you, now let me go!" Rogue yelled, onley to have Gambit lean in close, looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You go get in he car. Or we both go boom. Understand 'mon p'tite'?" Remy was starting to charge the phone booth. Rogue looked around at the few people who were stairing, and shoved Gambit away from her as she stormed over to the car, she stood and waited for Gambit to reach her and then crossed her arms.  
  
"How long are we gonna be movein around?" She ast.  
  
"Few weeks m'be."  
  
"Then ahm gonna need some....things from in there." She gestured towards the store, then watched as Remy pulled out $20 and handed it to her.  
  
"Den remy will come wit y'."  
  
"No!" She scowled. "Its not like ah can get away when ahm in thea anyway!"  
  
"Den hurry up." He snaped, and she went into the store.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue baught the things that she needed and then looked out the window of the store, seeing Gambit smokeing. 'What an idiot! Were in a damn gas station!' She thought as she browsed the isles. She picked up some sugary suplimeants with a smirk at spending Gambits money, and then browsed the alcohol. She fished around in the pocket of her black jeans and found the fake id that forge had made for her. She smiled and picked up a large botle of Jack danials and a few small botles of vimpto, and went to the checkout. Whyle there, she spoke to the blond at the checkout.  
  
"Is he...erm...your, boyfriend or something?" She ast.  
  
"Ha! No, he's mah kidnapper......hey listen. If a German kid, or a guy with red glasses turns up hear, and they ask if youve seen someone like me....tell them that Rogue said Gambit took her. If they turn up, just tell em please."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Maybe." Rogue said, and smiled at the, now, worried blond before she exited the store.  
  
She got back to the car and handed Gambit the $5 change and sat in the back seat of the car. Remy sighes and slammed the door as he got in.  
  
"What y' doin chere?"  
  
"Ahm sittin as far away from you as ah can swamp rat!"  
  
"Whatever fille." He said as he locked the doors and started on his way down the buisey road that lead out of new york.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah leaned mah head against the window of that car, fer.....uuum, around 20 minuets. Flipping through thoughts in mah head, tryna figure out what the hell he wanted me fer. He didn'y even apologise fer pushin' me around. Damn, ass of a swamp rat--- anyway, he didn't ask what was in the bag and ah sure as hell wasnt gonna tell him, cous' from what ah figured, ah was gonna need old JD fer this trip.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
"What did y' tell y' brother on de phone before Remy got t' y' chere?" Remy ast, looking at Rogue in the mirror.  
  
Rogue looked towards the mirror and glaired at him. "Nothin! Ya were gonna blow me up swamp-rat! Its not like ah could talk to him much whyle ya were grabbin at me!"  
  
"Don shout p'tite....Remy got a headach!"  
  
"Oh, ahm so sorry fer y'! And wha, ah wonder, do y'all have a headach???? Cos' you went out last night and locked me in the damn motel room, whyle ya went out and banged some whore and nocked back some alcohol!!!!"  
  
"Oui p'tite,...y' know Remy too well."  
  
"Yea, and thats what ah wonna change!" Rogue routed through the bag that she had gotten from the store and pulled out the Jack Danials. She opend the seal and took a mouthfull of liquid in, swilling it around her mouth for a second, before swallowing it back quickley, pulling a face as the burn moved down towards her stumach. She shook her head and gasped. "Ugh..." She let out as he tong hung on her lip.  
  
She shook off the feeling and took another mouthfull, doing exactley the same as before. Remy glanced in the mirror at her, then did a double take when he saw her holding a large botle of JD. He turned away from the road and reached back, makeing the car swurve, grabbing the bottle from Rogues mouth.  
  
"Hey! Ah want that back! Right now swamp-rat!"  
  
"Non...Y' ain old enough t' be drinkin' Roguey." Remy said, then gulped down a few mouthfulls of the potent liquid. Rogue leaned into the front of the car and snatched back the botle, and screwed the lid back on.  
  
"Are you crazy you frikin' retard! You! Are driveing...and ah don't feel like bein' a pancake t'day so stop bein a jerk and grow up!"  
  
"Hipacrit." Rogue kicked the back of Remys seat for the comment, and reached for the bottle again, and after a few more mouthfulls, Rogue began to notice the effects, so she put away the botle and folded her arms, trying not to lagh, as chuckles faught there way to the surface. Remy glanced at her in the mirror eyery now and then. She was well on her way to being drunk at 11am.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ugh, yea. Ah felt sick after a whyle....with the dizzyness of the alcahol and the movemeant of the car. Ah had ta make Gambit stop the car so as ah could throw up, and he just laghed. Damn him, damn that lagh.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit made Rogue sit in the front of the car, so as he could see what she was doing, and noticed that she was eating sweets.  
  
"Gambit take it y' bought dem with his money?"  
  
"Yea." She scoffed. "Its not like ah had time ta pick up mah wollet before y'all KIDNAPPED ME!!!" Rogue said, then started chewing on a cherry licorish lace. "'Sides, ah said ah needed some stuff." She smirked and looked out of the window. It was around 2pm. "So what do ya need me fer?" Rogue ast, still not looking at him.  
  
Gambit sighed and looked over to her. "Gambit just need y' elp chere.....dats all y' need t' know."  
  
"So its illegal then?"  
  
"Non---" Gambit shrugged. "M'be."  
  
Rogue reached over to the radio and flicked it on, hearing a song by Jemelia or some shit like that.  
  
"I don't know what it is  
  
That makes me feel like this  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But you must be some kind of superstar."  
  
Rogue roled her eyes with a 'uugh' and flicked the stations, findin maroon 5.  
  
"This love has taken its tole on me  
  
She said goobye  
  
to many times before,  
  
Her heart is breakin infront of me  
  
and I have no choice  
  
cos' I wont say good bye any more."  
  
Rogue flicked through again, with a shake of her head.  
  
"Mah god! Wha aint there anythin' decent on the damn radio!" Rogue switched off the radio and continued to stair out of the window, muttering something about silence and swamp-rats.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
We drove around all day, onley stopping a few times fer gas and stuff. He hardley even said a word ta me. Not that ah was complainin cos' when he did talk ta me ah just wonned him ta shut up. But.....ah don't know what it was....Ah was juss, relaxed around him. Corse' ah was scared when he flipped his lid and started yellin', like when he caought me on the phone at that gas station. If he would have given me the chance ta make up mah own mind, ah probabley would have gone with him by choice, but by then it was too late. Ah was already a prisoner.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Remy drove into a small town that consisted of a mall, a gas station, a bar and a garage, along with a few houses. He locked Rogue in his car again and walked into the bar  
  
After around 30 minuets, a cop came upto the car and tapped on the window, jolting Rogue out of her sleep. She turned to the cop, who gestured for her to open the windown, so she did, and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing out hear kid?" He said.  
  
"Ahm, uuuh, waiting for a friend. Actally, ah think ahm done waiting, so ahm gonna go." Rogue said, leaning over and unlocking the doors. She got out of the car and started walking away, when Gambit walked out onto the street. He looked at her then to the cop, and glaired at her.  
  
"Rogue. Where are y' goin' fille?" He ast as though everything was normal. Rogue didn't answer, but she turned around, smirking at him. He glaired at her and ground his teeth, then looked at the cop.... 'Oh fuck it, if he tries anythin' Ill blow him up.' Remy sprinted at Rogue, who suddenley lost her smirk and turned, running away from him.  
  
"Rogue! Don' make me hurt y' fille!" He yelled as he closed in on her.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah knew ah was in fer it when he caught me, which was just a matter of time. But Remy had that cop chaseing him. Ah caught a glimpse of his eyes before ah dropped mah cockey ass smirk, and he meant buisness. So ah kept running, and running, untill both the cop and Gambit were out of sight, and ah thought ah was a free mutant. About three hours of walking, and it was dark, thats when ah saw Gambits care speeding up to me, he onley just didn't hit me before he stopped the car.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit got out of the car, and Rogue bagan to run again, onley to have Gabits arms wraparound her, and pull her to the floor. She screamed out. Not that anyone could hear her, but she did it anyway. Gambit pushed her down so as she was lying on the floor, he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the dusty floor, as she screamed, mostley just to annoy him.  
  
"Shut up fille!" He warned. She didnt, so he brought his gloved hand to her face and coverd her mouth, cutting out her screams. He leaned in close to her whyle sitting on her chest. She stopped struggleing and lay still, breathing heavily through her nose, as Gambit kept his hand on her mouth. He was mad.  
  
"Y' keep doin dese stupid t'ings p'tite, an Gambts goin ave't' get rough." He said with his cockey attitude. "Y' goin' be smart....o' do y' need a litle help with bein' perswaded?"  
  
Rogue shook her head under his gasp, and Gambit leaned down and kissed the top of her hair. "Good. Y' be learnin fast mon cherie."  
  
Gambit moved his hands away from her and stood up, offering a hand to her. She took it, and pulled off her glove, she put her fingers to her lip and pulled it away, seeing blood on them. She had bitten down on her lip, acsidentilly when he put his hand over it. Rogue walked back to the passenger side of the car, defeated, she sat inside and leaned her head against the window, closeing her eyes. 'Ah wonna go home.'  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah don't know wha ah didn't just drain him and leave him there. Ah don't know what made me do whatever he told me to....oh wait, yea ah do....what was it he said about his cards? Oh yea....'like haveing 52 explosives' or whatever. Uuugh, ah don't know, It's not like ah was listnin' to him on that train.  
  
After about ten minuets of driveing, Gambit turned to me, looking at mah swolen lip. He looked guily, so ah offerd him a smile, and he smiled back. Yea, ah know, he just kidnapped me and ahm smileing at the fucker.....well, so what. He's a good guy inside, and everyone always thinks he's just Gambit. Just the bad guy. That is a common misconeption, because he is also the nice guy, the womeniser, yea, but still the nice guy.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
"Im sorry bout dat chere....." He said, motioning to her lip.  
  
Rogue shrugged, offering him a smile, which he returned. Then she leaned her head on the window, and fell asleep, being awoken an hour later. It was 11pm, and Remy was crouching down, pushing Rogues hair from her face. She opend her eyes, and was immediatley met with the red-on-black demon eyes of her cajun kidnapper.  
  
"Come on chere.... y' can sleep in de bed, stead o' de car." He said quietley, then stood up and took Rogues hands, pulling her out of the car, she leaned on him, as he wraped an arm around her, and walked her-half- asleep-form into a motel room, and lay her down on the bed.  
  
(A/N: heh eh eh. Review if you would be so kind and tell me what you think of this....tell me if I need to add anything...ot whatever. I noticed that I majorley screwed up on the last chapter, there were so many typo's and spelling mistakes. Sorry bout that.) 


	3. LaMort

(A/N: Heloo, erm, theres a part in this story that I took from something I read on the net about Rogue and Remys kid. But it aint there kid in this.... Yea, so the idea aint myne....You shoutd understand this one Roguey, eh eh eh. uuum, dante shot Alistor......Roguey they keep shooting each other! Yea, Ali stole one of Dante's guns. *sighes* Its worse now than it was before. Hay MischievousFairy......its real cruel that ya not doin' that fic, but hey, thats life....never mind eh eh eh, I have a date to keep me....erm.....entertained. Oh and Alistor is sick of waiting for you to call him, so he says this is ya last chance cos' he aint waitin' around no more.....or somethin' idk?......thank you all you loveley reviewers you rock......specially my groupies that review almost every chapter of myne. Do y'all mind being called groupies?)  
  
Common Misconception  
  
Chapter three: LaMort  
  
Ah woke up around 7am the next morning. Ah didn't even remember how ah got into the bed. So ah opend mah eyes, and silentley cursed the world, and turned over ta find the sleepin Acolyte beside me....ah know what the deal was. He was too much of a cheapskate ta pay fer a room with two beds.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue sat up and streatched. Realiseing that she could get away if she wanted to. So she sat up and pulled her hair into a messy pigtail, and slipped the keys to the room out of Remys pocket. She also took his wallet, and quietley unlocked the door and slipped outside, closeing it silentley behind her. She looked around, realiseing that she didn't know where the hell she was, so she sighed and left the keys in the lock, then started walking.  
  
Remy woke up around 9am, to find himself alone in the bed. He sat up quickley, finding that he was alone in the motel room, and strugled to change into some clean clothes quickley. He slipped on his trenchcoat and stepped outside to find the keys in the lock and Rogue walking towards the room with her hands in her pockets. Remy roled his eyes and rubbed his eyebrows whyle sighing.  
  
"Wherd y' go fille?!" He snapped.  
  
"Ah.....ah was gonna run.....but, ah don't know where the road will take me if ah chose a way....so, ah came back and took a shower, and wanderd around a litle." She said, walking up and stopping a litle whle away from him, just incase he decided to lash out.  
  
"So y' came back den huh?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"No, ahm just a holagram sugah." Rogue said with sarcasm.  
  
"Remy tink he likes dis sugah t'ing y' bin' sayin t' im...." He said as he stroked his chin.  
  
Rogue roled her eyes and walked passed him, towards the car, she got in and folded her arms. "Ah hate you." She mutterd to herself.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
So, ah guess ah was co-oporatein'. Yea, brownie points fer me. At this point, ah was hungrey, cos' all ah had eaten since the day before was some cherry sweet things, ah thats it. Come ta think of it...Gambit didn't eat either, or maybe he did when he was in that bar, ah don't know. Ah didn't wonna say anythin, cos' ah didn't want him ta flip out on me again, but mah stomach said it all for me, when it growled.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit turned to Rogue and raised his eyebrow. "Y' hungrey?" He stated, rather than ast.  
  
"A litle," Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Den why din't y' say ainytin?" Gambit ast, looking back to the road.  
  
"Cos'." She said plainley. Gambit roled his eyes and put his foot down on the gas. "Cos' ah didn't wonna bother you." She mutterd quietley, but Remy heard.  
  
"Y' scared of me." Gambit said, being slapped in the face by realisation. Rogue looked at him. He was right, but she glaired at him anyway.  
  
"No ah am not!" Rogue noticed that they were going above 80mph. "Slow down will ya! Yer gonna get us both killed.!"  
  
"Will y' stop yellin p'tite!" Gambit shouted, slamming his free hand on the stearing wheel. Rogue swallowed and turned to face the window, watching the scenery pass by. She just wanted to go home and apologise to Logan for takeing off like that. He was right, she was just a kid, she didn't want to be anything els right now. Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts by a cell phone ringing.  
  
"Rogue..." Remy said, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"What?" She said flatley.  
  
"Take de wheel whyle Remy gets his cell phone." He ast.  
  
Rogue looked at him and then reached over takeing the wheel. Remy let go of it and started fumbleing around at his feet, eventually pulling out a cellphone and flipping it open.  
  
".....Oui......Im no-where near der!....Non......two days, dats all I need, juss two days and Ill have de first item in m' posession. Oui...." Remy folded up the phone and dropped it, when he brought his hands to his head and cringed. Rogue still held onto the wheel, glanceing freequentley, from him to the road.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" She ast, hesitentley at first.  
  
"Nuthin!" He snapped and placed his hands on the wheel again, glairing out at the road ahead. Rogue saw the phone at his feet and reached for it, then sat up straigh and handed it to him. He took it and threw it onto the dashboard, Rogue noticed the glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Im sorry Rogue." Remy said quietley. His expression fadeing.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." He stated plainley, and then stayed silent for the rest of the jorney to find somewhere to eat.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Ah don't know what the call was about, but ah do know that he was in pain after it, not fer long, but still in pain. He was pissed to, but he didn't take it out on me this time, instead he apologised. Ah didn't even know what he was apologiseing for, cos' he'd done so much wrong ta me up to that point. Ah guess abouve all ah felt sorry for him, well, realy ah felt discust. Ah was discusted with the fact that he abducted me and treated me like shit and wouldnt give me a reason for it. Anyway, he found us a place to eat, off the road.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Remy and Rogue walked into the diner and sat in the booth in the corner. Rogue sat across from Remy and looked to her hands. She felt like a scrub, still wearing the same clothes as the night she was take, she had slept in them twice, and was beginning to wish for a washing machine. Rogue Suddenley found herself being staired at by the cajun. She looked up and frowned at him.  
  
"What are ya lookin' at swamp rat?" Rogue said coldley.  
  
"Nothin' p'tite. Remy just be admirein' de view." He smirked at her, his eyes were brown, that unreal looking brown that is there when he's wearing a holawatch.  
  
Rogue growled and roled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, then saw a waitress come over to there table. A tall, leggy redhead with way too much pink lipstick on. The girl walked over, instantley gaining a smile from Gambit. Rogue watched the sickening display of mindless flirtage. The waitress took down the order after ten minuets and dissapeard, reapearing within minuets, she leaned in to Remy and wisperd something in his ear. He looked at her, then at Rogue and stood up.  
  
"Remy be back in 10 p'tite, don' go anywhere." Remy said to Rogue, then followed the waitress out of the door. Rogue sighed and sunk back into the seat, spotting a payphone by the toilets. She got up and made a reverse charges call to the instituit. Scott answerd.  
  
"Rogue? Where are you?"  
  
"Ahm.....ah have no idea where ah am scott........ ah just wonna come home, and change mah clothes or somethin'."  
  
"Then whats stopping you?"  
  
"Did Kurt tell you about the last phonecall?"  
  
"Yea, we tracked it.....wait! Your with Gambit!? Rogue, jesus crist, your with the enamy!!"  
  
"Scott! Shut up, ahm not hear bah choice trust me!....Scott?" Scott wasnt on the end of the line, instead, Rogue heard a growl.  
  
"Oh, l-l-Logan."  
  
"Yea, kid. Where are you, we'll come and geat you."  
  
"Ah don't know where ah am, ahm tellin the truth Logan."  
  
"Hang up de damn phone Rogue!" Gambit hissed from behind her.  
  
"Stripes? was that Gambit? Is he threatening you?"  
  
"........uhm....yea, so ahl see ya around ok?" *click.* Rogue hung up the phone and slowley turned around, looking to her feet.  
  
"Go get in de car." Gambit said coldley.  
  
"Can ah use the batheroom first?"  
  
"Non." He snapped.  
  
"But ah-"  
  
"GET! in de car Rogue!"  
  
Rogue looked to Gambit and then pushed passed him, towards the door, where she passed the waitress who now, wasn't wearing lipstick, Rogue got into the car and slammed the door and waited there for half an hour whyl Gambit ate with the waitress. Rogue sighed deepley, and prayed for Logan to get his ass in the jet and come and get her. Rogue cried herself to sleep to the sound of Hoobastank- the reason, on the radio.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
If ah ran, he'd catch me, so ah had no other choice, and all ah wonned was ta talk ta someone ah knew. That wasn't so bad was it? So, everything just piled up, and ah started crying as ah sat there alone in the front of the car.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue was dreaming. She was back at the instituit, chatting to kitty and being annoyed by Kurt. She was standing by the front door when her stomach began to grow, and all of a sudden she was in a hospital room with a nurse that resemble Jean Grey standing over her, holding a bundle in her arms. Rogue was standing in the corner of the room, looking at herself, hearing words but no-one was talking.  
  
"Can ah see mah baby?" Rogue heard.  
  
"No. You killed your baby, with your curse. It was a boy, but its dead." The one resembleing Jean said. The nurse handed the bundle down to Rogue, and she saw it. A chiled that looked like a demon. With red skin and claws, eyes wide open, lifless but glowing an eiry red. "You killed it. But thats ok, it was a demon anyway. Justa a demon, like you, like him." The nurse guestured to the man standing in the corner. Gambit.  
  
"Can ah name him anyway?"  
  
"No use, its evil."  
  
"LaMort" Rogues voice echoed around the dream room, that name, that word. Rogue noticed a card fall from the ceiling. She picked it up, looking at the intricate, blue and purple pattern on the back of it. She turned it over to find that it was a tarrot card, with a grim reaper on it. 'LaMort', the death card. Rogue dropped it and screamed.  
  
Rogue sat up, after letting out a short shrike. She looked around gasping, finding herself in the car that she had fallen to sleep in, with Gambit sat looking at her with concern. Rogue rubbed at her puffy eyes and sat back in her seat, looking out of the window again, at the bright sunlight, makeing the feilds glow.  
  
"Y' ok cherie?" Gambit ast.  
  
"YES! Ahm fine....and dont call me cherie." Rogue turned to face him. "Ah cayn't believe you." She said, as if acuseung him of something.  
  
"Why?" He said supprised.  
  
"Cos' y'all take me to get lunch and end up dissapearing with a slutty waitress.... leaving me on mah own, then flip it when ah call home! Damn it! Ah just wonned ta tell everyone that ah was alright, and that ahd be back soon........but ahm not am ah? Your never gonna let me go are you?!"  
  
"Oui. Remy gonna let y' go when he's finished with y'."  
  
"Ah am not a toy Gambit! Ah am not an object and ah am sick ta death of bein' used fer everyones convenience!" Rogue closed her eyes, she wouldn't let the tears fall infront of him. She wouldn't let him see that he was hurting her so much.  
  
"Dat ain my problen chere."  
  
"Yea, well you can kiss mah ass if y'all think ahm gonna help ya when ya ask me to! Cos ahd rather you blow me up." Rogue said, bitterley.  
  
Remy leaped from his seat, placeing his hand around Rogues neck whyl laying ontop of her. He reached down to the side of the passenger seat and pulled a leaver, makeing the back of the seat fall back, so as it was flat. Rogue started flapping her arms about at Remy, trying to remover his hand from her neck, but it wasn't working.  
  
"How can I expect y' t' understand?! Y' don' get it! None of it, an' Y' won' stop t' listen. Now stop being a bitch or Ill make you stop!" Remy yelled. A loud and recless yell. Rogue stopped struggleing, feeling Remys hand move from her neck, over her chest and to her hip. He placed both hands on both hips and began to charge up Rogues clothes.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled, seeing Gambits face, scowl even more, with a glint of excitmeant along with the anger in his eyes, his breathing was increaseing. "Remy please, leave me alone....." Rogue said, her voice shakey, unable to stop the tears from roleing down the sides of her cheeks, she closed her eyes and then felt the charge leave her pants, then Gambits form smother her. She opend her eyes to find Remy laying over her, his arms wraped around her tightley, his head nuzzled into her hair. His form was shakeing slightley, and she heard the odd sniffle from her hair. He was crying.  
  
"Im sorry chere. Im so so sorry." He said into her hair. Rogue chewed on her lip and then brought her arms around Remy. "Thank you p'tite." Remy wisperd, still not moveing his head from her hair. 


	4. Peace be broken

(A/N: Oh my god!!!!! People actually like my fic!!!! wow, thats cool, thank you all you people who reviewed me....specially my -groopies- eh eh eh. Ok Ill shut up about the groopies since onley mischeivousFairy dosent mind, and no-one els cares. --I KNOW MY SPELLING SUX.....but i don't hace a spell check. Sorry. Alistor said that your reading his number upside down MischeivousFary. He's on his way to yours right now anyway on that bike that he bought. *shruggs* Hay people, Remy has a reason for 'PMSing' as epona04 put it. lol, i like that one. Just keep-a-reading and you'll find out why....but not yet eh eh eh. Ok, hear you go....now ive gotta go cos' Dante is shooting at my mums plants. READ-ON!!!)  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter four: Peace be broken.  
  
Ah lay there fer a whyle, he didn't move. Whatever he needed mah help with, it must have been serious for him to cry over it. Ahve never seen him cry, and so this situation was a litle wierd fer me. After a whyle he got offa me and got outa the car, on mah side, and leaned against it, outside smokeing.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy lit up a cigarette, useing his power, and leaned against the car, looking out over the feilds. He shook his head, like he was dissapointed with himself, then pulled out a card and charged it, then threw it into the road glairing at it as it exploded, then took a long drag on the sigarette and blew it out furiousley. Rogue stepped out of the car and walked up to him, leaning against the car.  
  
"What was that about?" Rogue saw him jerk his head towards her and open his mouth to shout, so she cut him off. "No, wait, listen to me before you start shoutin'........ ahm not gonna try ta get away, cos' ya obviousley have issues with something....and ah gues......ah wonna help.........But y'all need ta tell me whats goin on. And ah need ta call the instituit, incase thay come lookin' fer me....." She took in a deep breath, thinking that she had earned an earfull for the last statemeant.  
  
Remy was scowling, but his expression calmed, he thought about it for a moment, and then reached into the car, pulling out the cellphone from the dashboard. He looked at it, diled in a number, then held it out to her. "Juss dial de number of de instituit......"  
  
Rogue looked at him, then took the phone. She called the instituit and walked a litle way down the road so as Remy couldn't hear the conversaytion. He didn't follow, but he did watch her with cortion. It rang three times, before Kurt answerd the phone.  
  
"Hey Kurt....Its Rogue....."  
  
"Rogue?! Logan is furious....he says zat Gambit haz you and he's not letting you go......"  
  
"Yea, listen...it's alright, ahm fine. Uuum, when ah called before, ah wasn't realy aloud ta, thats why ah kept hangin up abruptley.....and.....ah must have scared y'all huh?" She chewed on her lip.  
  
"Too right you scared us! Are you cumming home?"  
  
"No......not yet anyway. But ahm just sayin' that y'all don't have ta come looking fer me, cos ah got some stuff to do. But will ya collect mah schoolwork that ahm missin so as ah dont have ta run around like a fool when ah get back.....hey what are you doin' there, arnt y'all sposed ta be at school?"  
  
"Yea, but ve are all takeing time off to look for you......uuum, Rogue, Logan iz realy worried, he vants to talkt to you." Kurt handed the phone to Logan.  
  
"Stripes...."  
  
"Logan, ahm sorry if ah scared ya yesterday, but ah was caught off guard by......"  
  
"Gambit?" Logan offerd.  
  
"Yea....but ahm ok, and ahll be back soon."  
  
Gambit walked over to Rogue and tapped he on the shoulder. "Don be on de phone too long fille, we ave t' get goin'." He said.  
  
"He's letting you call?" Logan ast, he didn't sound sure.  
  
"Yea. Just ta tell y'all that ahm ok, and ahll be back soon. Listen Logan ahve gotta go, ok, so ahll call again soon." Rogue closed up the phone and handed it back to Gambit.  
  
"Merci chere." He said with a smile and dropped the phone into one of the pockets of his trench coat. "Can we start over chere?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Remys been treatin' y' badley...considerin' de fact dat he needs y' help." Remy smirked. He held out his hand and took Rogues, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her gloved hand.  
  
"Mon cherie, will y' be so kind as t' help dis cajun theif on dis long rod trip dat he has t' go on?" Rogue raised her eyebrow, but couldn't fight back the urge to smile.  
  
"Well, since ahm already out hear, and ah don't know where the hell hear is....ah guess ah will help ya." Rogue felt her stomach rumble, she forgot that she hadnt eaten. "But ahm hungrey so, can we go someplace ta eat or somethin'?"  
  
"Oui. Dat can be arranged. Come on den..." He said, pulling at her hand. They got into the car and drove some more, untill they pulled into a small town.  
  
Remy looked over Rogue and rememberd that, unlike him, she had no changes of clothes, so before thay ate, he grabbed her hand and took her into a clothes store. He didn't let go of Rogues hand as he pulled her allong the isles, Rogue was slightley puzzled, but let it slide when Remy let go of her hand and started reaching for the girls clothes. To his choice ofcorse. He picked out a thigh length, blood red, dress that had thin, spaggetie strapps. He picked out some shirts and jeans, withought an item of gothicness in them. He handed them to her. He walked over to the shoes and looked over Rogue.  
  
"Whats y shoe size chere?" He ast, looking slightley puzzled.  
  
"Fihve....wait....are they....no, ahm not gonna where those.....Gambit! They have heels."  
  
"Den would y' prefure de black knee high boots chere?" He said with a smirk. He picked them up and went to the chechout, paying for everything with a credit card, then let Rogue carry the bags. They walked around the town, occasionally stopping to have Gambit collect a number from some pritty girl who gave Rogue a funny look then slipped the number into Remys pocket. Rogue just roled her eyes.  
  
They finally reached a small place to eat.  
  
"Remy t'ink y' should go change chere." He said, motioning to the one toilet that was situated in the back of the astablishmeant. Remy stood up and grabbed a bag, then headed towards the batheroom. He stopped and looked back to Rogue. "Come on fille....dis year would be nice."  
  
Rogue sighed and stood up, then followed him into the batheroom. Rogue locked herself in one of the cubicals, and Remy sat on the counter where the basens were, after he handed Rogue some clothes of his choice. "Y' done yet chere?" He ast.  
  
"Yea, but ah aint cummin out in this swamp rat." She said from behind the door.  
  
"Come on fille, humour de swamp rat. Remy sure dat y' look tres bien in dat dress."  
  
Rogue growled and stuck her head out of the door. "Ah cayn't wear this swamp rat.....remember mah mutation, well, its kinda hard ta not use it when ahm in this.."  
  
"Get out of the cubical." He said flatley. There he goes again, close to flieing off the handle. Rogue roled her eyes and stepped out, wearing the knee high boots and red dress. Gambit tilted his head to the side and smirked. He stood up and pulled out a pair of elbow length, black gloves and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks.......do ah have ta wear this?"  
  
"Oui. Don worry bout de free skin.....dats what dis is fo'." Remy said, pulling out a long, black leather coat. He sliped it on her, and stood back to admire. The coat came to the same length as the dress, and still gave Rogue the slightley gothic image.  
  
"So can ah have some make up too?" She smirked.  
  
"Non. Y' look better withought it chere." Remy said, then smiled at her and lead her back and ate, talking every now and then.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Yea, the damn swam rat made me wear a dress. But the coat was nice. Prtittey expencive too. Ah guess thats mah cheapskate theory out the window huh? Anway, we carried on driveing after we ate, untill around 11pm, when we stopped at a hotel in whatever city we were in. Ah didn't know where we were again' cos' ah fell asleep when we passed the sighns, then woke up when we stopped to sleep, but at that point ah wasnt tired.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Remy dropped the bags in the hotel room and dissapeard into the batheroom for half an hour. He took a shower and got dressed, then headed straight for the door. Rogue was sat on the end of the bed, flipping through the tv channels. She stood up.  
  
"Where are ya goin?" She ast plainley.  
  
"Remy goin out mon p'tite." He said, stopping to talk to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos Remy just is." He turned around and put a hand on the door then pused. He turned and looked at Rogue and thought for a moment. "Wonna come?" He eventually ast.  
  
"Where?" She ast.  
  
"To a club mon cherie." He smiled and walked over to the chair where her coat was, he picked it up and threw it at her. "Come on, it'll be fun chere."  
  
Rogue roled her eyes and followed gambit out of the hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit brought Rogue into a dark, and very loud club. The onley light was the stobe lighting that was flashing white green and blue. All Rogue could think about was how much Alistor would like it. She drifted into a daydream, mometarily, and when she looked around, Gambit was gone. So Rogue was alone amoungst the sea of people that were jumping around and danceing like loonaticks.  
  
She gave up feeling like a lost puppy and made her way to the bar. She sat down on a stool and leaned her head on her hands. The bar tender walked over. He had longish, brown hair, and brown eyes. He smiled at her and leaned on the bar.  
  
"You look a litle lost." He said to her.  
  
"No, ah just got ditched is all." Rogue said with a snarl, brought on by Gambit.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"No....just a....friend." She said.  
  
"What will you have?" He ast, in a, don't ask for alcohol cos' I wont surve you, kind of way.  
  
"Coke?" She offerd, he gave her a slight bow and walked off to get her drink. Rogue sighed and looked around, finally spotting Gambit heading towards the door with a Blond....possabley, the light made her hair whatever colour itself was. Rogue roled her eyes and turned back to find the barman smileing at her.  
  
"Take it you found him?" He said.  
  
"Yea....he's such a jerk." Rogue said. She was hot, but she couldn't take off her coat because of the exposed skin around her shoulders, there were too many people.  
  
"My names Tedd." The barman said, offering a hand to Rogue. She shook it and returned his smile.  
  
"Rogue." She reached for her coke and sat twurling the straw in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few houres of sitting alone, and haveing the odd dance with Tedd the barman after he clocked off, Rogue got up and left the club. She walked out into the cold air and wraped her coat around her, she stood still, not knowing where the hell she was, and then started walking.  
  
As she stroled down the empty steet, she noticed Gambits form at the end of an alley, he was makeing out---or maybe more, with one of the girls that he was hanging with. She pulled a face and carried on walking, she'd find her way back to the hotel herself, if onley her head waould stopp spinning. Why was her head spinning? She hadn't been drinking anything but coke. At that thought, her vision split and began to blur as her legs fell from under her, she looked around seeing Tedds form aproaching slowley, a chuckle echoed in her head. He spiked her drinks.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Ah couldn't do anything, my body wasn't responding to mah head at all. Ugh, ah don't even know wha ah was lettin' the guy get mah drinks. Ah could feel him draggin' me into an alley, boy was he gonna get a shock....well thats what ah thought, till ah fuelt his-gloved- hands running up mah leg. Ugh.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Tedd pinned her to the wall, running his gloved hands over the tops of her legs as he spoke to her quietley.  
  
"I know what you are, and I know what your mutation is. Yea, Im a mutant too, and thats my power. To know things about people. You are just such an easy target, a litle girl in a nightclub,...not watching what people are doing to her drinks.... your way out of your depths kid."  
  
Rogue couldn't even move, she bearley heard what Tedd was saying, but she did feel the hands around her neck and leg. She heard her dress rip, then the movmeant stopped, and she fell to the floor, hearing scuffleing behing her. Then she felt herself being lifted up, and she opend her eyes to see those demon eyes of Remy LeBeau. He looked down at her and brushed her hair aside. He said something, but she couldn't hear, she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up with a jump. She was breathing heaviley. She looked around the room and saw Gambit sat in the corner of the room looking at her, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Y' wernt watchin y' drink chere." Gambit shook his head.  
  
"Screw you Gambit! You ditched me you piece of shit!" Rogue clutched her head.  
  
"Don' blame me f'o your stupid mistakes chere." He said plainley.  
  
Rogue got off the bed and noticed the ripped dress, she growled. "Ah swear, if you call me stupid one more time swamp rat, ahm gone......Cant believe y'all just ditched me fer a quick screw in an alley way!"  
  
"Shut up Rogue. You didn' ave t' come with me."  
  
"Uugh, yes ah did you fuckin'-" Rogue was cut off when Gambit jumped up from his seat and stormed across the room to her, grabbing the front of the dress and pulling her closer.  
  
"What?! Huh? What am I Rogue?!" He yelled at her, his demon eyes glowing, and earning the name 'demon'.  
  
"Your screwed up Remy. Thats what you are." Rogue said quietley, unwilling to back down, but she did divert her eyes. Remy pushed her back on the bed and stood over her.  
  
"You ungreatfull bitch." He mutterd, his acsent lost almost. He turned away from her and then back.  
  
"Ah cayn't believe you! You start shit with me and then fly off the handle to shut me up.."  
  
"I probabley saved y' life last night."  
  
"Whatever swamp rat." Rogue said, folding her arms, still laying on the bed. Gambit leaned down and touched some of the riped material on Rogues dress and looked at her.  
  
"Y' sayin dat y' didn' want t' be helped lat night chere? Y' wonned that man t'--"  
  
Rogue cut Gambit off. "Shut up!" She yelled and swong her hand at his face. He egnored the sting and pinned her arms to the bed.  
  
"Y' said y' wonned t' help me Rogue. Well y' not helping me much right now." He snarled in her ear.  
  
"Then stop treating me like a peice of crap!" She said, failing to make her voice sound stong. Her heart was raceing and her head was screaming at her to just shut up, but her mouth wouldn't co-operate.  
  
"I havent! Not since yesterday anyway." He said quietley.  
  
"Bullshit!" 'Damn it, just shut up!' She felt his hands tighten around her wrists, and she cringed.  
  
"Don' push me Rogue." He warned.  
  
"Don't make me push you and ah won't." 'Shut up!!!!!!!'  
  
Gambit got off Rogue. "Be ready for when I get back." Gambit snapped and walked out of the room, locking her in.  
  
(A/N: Enough outfits Weapon X 61? Yea, stinky Rogue....well at least she took a shower. *shrugs*) 


	5. Getting along after the truth is known

(A/N: ALISTOR...ONIX: BELONGS TO iLoVeLoGaN....ALL RIGHTS ARE MYNE...AND IF Y'ALL HAVE A PROBLEM....SUE ME.  
  
no, please don't, I hardley own anything,)  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter five: Getting along after the truth is known  
  
Rogue took a shower and changed into some blue jeans and a red, off the shoulder, top. She put on her sneakers and looked around the room, there was nothing of any use for what she wanted to do, so she walked over to the window. She looked out over the buisey streets that were 3 storys down, then looked at the ledge bwlow the window, she started to step out onto it when Gambit enterd the room, she looked back and hurried to get out. She started shimmeying along the ledge, not looking down or opening her eyes.  
  
Gambit ran over to the window in time to miss, grabbing her leg. He leaned out of the window and saw her heading towards the fire escape at the other side of the building.  
  
"Get back in hear Rogue! Do y' realise how childish y' bein'?"  
  
"Ah don't care, ahm goin home and y'all caynt stop me!" She yelled, then slipped a litle.  
  
Gambit cringed when he saw her foot slip from the thin ledge. He looked around then dissapeard into the window. Rogue reached the fire escape, intime to have Gambit burst through the doot. She screamed a litle in supprise and then began to run down the steps with him right behind her.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Ah knew that ah wasn't gonna get away. No matter how fast ah ran, or how far from him ah got, he'd catch me, and ah had no way of getting back to the instituit cos' ah didn't know where ah was, and ah didn't have any money or anything. So when ah wasn't tryin' ta get away, ah was just makeing it easyer on mah self bah not fightin' the inevitable.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue jumped down into the street full of people and looked back to see Gambit reaching for her. She scrambled away and started running through the streets, and soon found herself compleatley lost. She stopped running, looking around, she didn't see Gambit, or a phone. She looked around and sat down on a bench, was she realy free that easiley? Thats when Gambit turned up behind her. He sat beside her on the beanch, and snapped his hand out to her leg when she jolted to run. She looked at his hand and saw the low charge that he was createing on her jeans. She sighed and folded her arms.  
  
"Why did y' run?" He ast plainley. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Do ya have a selective memory or somethin?! You keep threatnin me, and you keep tryin' ta hurt me, and you expect me to just sit there and take it when you push me around or lock me in a damn room or something." She said, not raising her voice, all her emotion was in the hurt and confused expression on her face.  
  
Gambit looked at her and removed the charge from her jeans and remover his hand, hanging his head as he looked to them.  
  
"Y'all never used ta be like this Gambit...ah don't know whats happend ta you, but ah don't lihke it one bit."  
  
"It's juss.... I don't exactley have time t' mess about chere....I realy, don' have time."  
  
"Fer what? Yer 'job'? Huh, is that why ya feel that ya have the right ta treat me like shit?"  
  
"Non....y' not listnin..... I Don' Have Much Time......." He noticed the plain expression on her face, she didn't understand what he meant. He shook his head. "Never mind. Juss get up, we gotta be goin'." He got up and started to walk away, so she took off her glove and walked up behind him, she grabbed him and spone him around, and before he could respond, her hand was sucking the life from his face.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
When ah touched him, ah saw some guys, scietists or something, explaining something about a chip in Remys head that would kill him if he didn't gain a curtain group of things before the deadline. He had to get a computer chip, a bunch of discs and take then to Mississippi by one month from that day. Man that sucked, cos' now even though ah hated the guy, ah couldn't let him die. But ah still didn't understang why he needed mah help, he was the prince of thieves after all.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy stagerd a litle and fell to the ground whyle Rogue clutched her head and tried to controle all the other personalities in her head because they were going crazy. She fell to her knees and concentrated on saughting out the jumbled mess in her head. She felt her hands heating up, and when she looked at the, her remaining glove, it was charged up. She paniced and yanked it off, throwing it over by the bench, then held her hands out infront of her so as she wasn't touching anything. The bench blew apart.  
  
Remy stood up and walked over to her, He looked at her, noticeing his eyes looking back at him. He reached out and put his hands around her coverd wrists, noticeing the scared look on her face. He looked at her, dead in the eyes.  
  
"Listen, y' can easily controle dis, chere." His voice was low, serious but soothing.  
  
"But mah hands are burnin so much, how do y' deal with dis?" Her acsent was becomeing more like his.  
  
"It goes away when y' juss relax, ok?...Now close yo' eyes, and concentrate on controle." He said, then watched as Rogue closed her eyes, and indeed it was working, the burning in her hands had stopped, and all the emotions that were running through her head from Remy's empath power, were slowwing to a stop, thats when she felt Remys bere finger brush over her face. Rogue snapped her eyes open, they were green again.  
  
"What the hell just happend?" Rogue said in dissbelief.  
  
"Y' were controlein' all y' powers chere.... y' always do it when y' concentration is fully on somethin els."  
  
"How d' y' know?" She said, her acsent still more like his at this point.  
  
"Remy found out one night when y' was dreamin...or havein' a nightmare."  
  
Rogue frowned and then recalled his memory of that, indeed she did controle her power when she was haveing a nightmare. He touched her when she was haveing that bad dream in the car aswell. If onley she knew how to do it.  
  
"Come on chere, Remy will help y' later, but right now we ave work t' do. Ok?"  
  
"Oui...ah mean yea..." Rogue said, as Gambit handed her his gloves and waited for her to put them on, then offerd a hand to pull her up.  
  
"So Remy be havein' an effect on y' non?" He smirked.  
  
"Ah knew ya were in there somewhere swamp rat." Rogue said, nudgeing him slightley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They collected there things from the hotel room and put them in the car. Then they walked to a street where Gambit stopped. He turned her to face him.  
  
"Ok mon chere...... Remy needs a distraction." He said to her.  
  
"Uuuuuh, lihk what?"  
  
Remy shrugged, "Use y' emajionation chere." He looked towards a store and motioned to it. "Ten minuets is all Remy needs p'tite."  
  
Rogue looked around, then nodded to him, and he wen't on his way. She looked towards the store, where the owner was stood outside haveing a cigarette. She looked to the left of her and saw a car comming down the road, so she cringed and stepped out infront of it. It didn't hit her, but thats not what everyone saw, so a bunch of people came running, along with the owner of the store that Remy had his eyes on. He smirked and shook his head after cringeing at the sight.  
  
Remy went into the store and routed through the junk in the back. Finally finding the discs that he was looking for. He walked to the front of the store and looked out, to see everyone gathering around the body on the floor, so Remy charged up the door frame of the store and ducked out of the way as it blew up, shattering the glass windows out towards the street. Everyone was too buisey takeing cover to see Rogue get up and run off.  
  
Rogue walked upto Gambit, rubbing her elbows. She must have grased them when she hit the floor. Gambit looked at Rogue, and then stopped her. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and dabbed at a trail of blood on her forhead. Rogue looked at him confused, she didn't know she was bleeding.  
  
"Y' must ave hit y' head chere." He pulled his hand was and carried on walking. "So how did y' pull dat one off den?"  
  
"What? being hit bah the car?" Rogue ast, catching up with him.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Oh, ah just stepped out, the car screached to a stop and ah kicked mahself offa the bumber, makein' it look lihk ah was hit and thrown forward.....But ah landed strange, must have been how ah did this..." She said, thunbing towards the small graze on her head. "So, what did y'all have ta get?" She ast.  
  
"Y' got all'o' Gambits memories p'tite, don' y' know already?"  
  
"Yea, but...." Rogue shook her head. "Never mind." Gambit looked at her.  
  
"Y' know....most women would kill t' be in yo' possistion right now mon cherie." Remy said, a smirk playing on his lips. He turned around and started walking backwards to face Rogue. She roled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yea, sure they would. Ah mean who wouldn't wonna be the prosoner of a creole fool." She said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Remy knows y' love 'im." He said with a fake pout. "And he know dat y' be dreamin bout 'im at de night times." He said turning around to face where he was walking with a smirk.  
  
"Ah do not dream about you swamp rat." She hissed.  
  
"Oui, y' do. Y' said Gambits name twice de night before last." He said smugley.  
  
"Yea,. probley cos' ah was kickin yer ass an y'all were runnin away." She said, followed by a smirk of her own.  
  
"Y' don need t' be embaressed about it chere. Lots'o girls dream bout Remy."  
  
"Your so full of yaself, y'know that?" She chuckled out.  
  
"Oui. But de fills tell it t' Remy how good he is all de time."  
  
"What? Lihk when yer pinnin' em in alley way?" She said, raiseing both eyebrows, now walking at his side.  
  
"Oui, an' in motels, an' in cars, an in-"  
  
"Overshare!" Rogue said pulling a face and dropping her arms to her side.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Yea, so the swamp rat was almost acting lihk he usually did. Annoying, mindlessley flirtatious, ans compleatley adoarable....wait. no.. Anyway, ah prefurre that ta the ragein' cajun that he had been over the passed few days. Anyway, after that, we spent the rest of the day in the city, and he didn't get mad once. Which was cool, cos' ah didn't have ta walk on egg shells. He got me a new dress, but thankfulley, he didn't make me wear it, and then at the night time, we booked into a hotel room, and went out. Yea, he made me go to another club with him, Uugh.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue was waering the new dress that Gambit got her, it was blue, the same style as the last one, but it was longer. She had her boots and leather coat on aswell. Remy grabbed her gloved hand and waded through the croud of the packed out club, to a table in a corner. He sat her down and then dissapeard, reapearing ten minuets later with drinks. He sat down and handed her a glass with some blue liquid in it.  
  
"What is it?" She ast.  
  
"VK blue ice mon cherie. It be an alcopop." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Thought you said ah was too young ta drink..."  
  
"Well Remy can't bring y' to aplace like dis an' keep y' on coke all night."  
  
"Wha not? Ya did last tahm."  
  
"Dat be cos' Remys a jerk." He said nodding his head.  
  
"Y'all can say that again." Rogue said, then saw him smirk and open his mouth to speak. "Shut up swamp rat." Remy chuckled and finished his drink.  
  
"Im gonna go dance chere...y' gonna be ok ere?"  
  
"Yea, sure, get lost." She said with a smile, then watched him dissapear into the croud, he came back after a whyle and dragged her up to the dancefloor, where she let the music take over her body, and forgot about her power, how much she missed the instituit and her brother. She forgot that she was kidnapped, and for that night, she was just out haveing fun with a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Din' know y' could dance like dat chere." Gambit said, as he and Rogue walked back towards there hotel.  
  
"Nither did ah." Rogue said, brushing the white streeks of hair from her flushed face. "But ah was under the inflewence of alcohol and music...."  
  
"Oui, dat y' were cherie."  
  
"How come y'all didn't dissapear with some girl t'night...ya usually do."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Didn' wonna." He said plainley. Rogue let out an over dramatized gasp and stopped him, putting her gloved hand to his forhead.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, are ya sick or somethin'?" She said in mock suprise.  
  
"Oui ma chere, Remy be sick." He said, placeing a hand over his heart. " So does he get antin' from y' fer dat?" He said, raiseing his eyebrows sugestivley.  
  
"Ha ha. No." Rogue said, then started walking again.  
  
Remy quickley caught up with Rogue and laziley draped an arm over Rogues shoulders. "Dat be cruel chere."  
  
"Ah don't care." She said. She shrugged under the waight of Remys arm. "Y'all wonna carry me back cos' yer makein mah legs not work, leanin on me like that."  
  
"Remy can carry y' if y' wan't im to cherie." He said, then quickley removed his arm from her shoulder and lifted her up, before she even knew what was happening, Gambit was carrying her bridat style down the street. Rogue started laghing and kicked her her legs about so as he'd put her down.  
  
"Put me down swamp rat."  
  
"Non." He said simpley, and carried her into the hotel.  
  
He set Rogue on the floor on her feet, and laghed when she hit him. She shook her head and started towards the room. Maybe this was the start of a friendship? Or maybe Gambit just felt guilty for the way he was treating Rogue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weapon X 61 : Yup yup, yer one of my lovley groupies eh eh eh. wOoOoOo I reached a 10!!!!!! thank you thank you thank you. *So what cookie do you wan't? Did I tell you that you were right about your vision of Ali? Well you are.  
  
rl : Hey, uuhm....I think that Rogue is just suppriesed at how violent Remy had been acting, so it took her by supprise, makeing her kinda forget herself in a way, if you know what I mean....and yea, I kinda wonned to give Rogue a taste of her own attitude, with a touch more eh eh eh. Sorry.  
  
charice : Hey, Alistor.....Onix....that is my charactor, I 'invented' him, but I write him into practically all of my storys, and I think Ive leant him out to mone person....the story is 'The Dark Roses' Its a bit violent and bloody, but you should check it out. I don't think Ive leant him out to anyone els though, so It should onley realy be my stories what youve read about him in.  
  
epona04 : OOOO, your adicted? Is that good? Im sure it aint healthy lol. And yes, you do have to love Remy, I mean, who couldnt?----y'know....you are well on your way to becomming one of my groopies eh eh eh. How do you peel about that? *Points mic at you* Well, kinda,...egnor me Im a cratefull of crazy.  
  
Abaiisiia : Remy is kinda bad isn't he, well not right now eh eh.  
  
THANK YOU FOR TAKEING THE TIME TO REVIEW ME. YOU WILL BE REWARDED IN----- WHEREVER YOU GO WHEN YOU DIE.....unless you live forever like dante....... 


	6. Same old same old

(A/N: Heya readers and groopies. I think im gonna be changeing the rateing on this fic to R because Im gonna get violent or something and I don't know what I can get away with on a PG13.....uhmmmm, I wonna credit TruleyRogue for help working out the plot for this fic. She rocks, great writer......and....erm, familiar how? Like Logan familiar? *cringes* Im scared now.)  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter six: Same old same old.  
  
Ah woke up the next day at 5am. Well, ah was woken up at 5am, cos' that damn swamp rat was havein' a nightmare or samethin', and he was mumblin about some stuff and kickin' about. Ah touched his shoulder ta wake him up, but all ah did was scare him, and before ah knew it, he was on top of me, grabbin mah wrists and chargin' mah gloves.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit looked down and saw Rogue beneath him. He sighed, in releaf, maybe, and took the charge back from her gloves. He let go of her wrists and relaxed, whereas he was tance before. He looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"Now dis was sometin' Remy was not expectin t' wake up t'."  
  
"Get offa me swamp rat." Rogue said, roling her eyes at his comment.  
  
Remy looked up as if he was searching for an answer. He grinned. "Non." He placed an elbow on the matress, either side of Rogues neck and lay over her. "Remy like it 'ere."  
  
Rogue was beginning to feel squashed underneath his waight and glaired at him, she couldn't move. "Ah hate you." She said plainley, gaining a fake pout from Remy.  
  
"Non, y' don' p'tite. Admit it. Y' in love wit' dis cajun, an y' won' him too badley fo' words."  
  
"Ahll admit it.......when hell freezes over." She smiled sweetley and wriggled her knee free, and brought it up between Remys legs, he made a sound that came from his chest and was caught by his mouth so it wasn't let out properley, like an 'uuhmmf'. His head fell down beside hers, though he was still laying over her.  
  
"Ow." He said, but it was muffled by the pillows. "Can't Remy juss sleep ere?" He said, muffled again.  
  
"No...cos' yer crushin me!" Rogue hissed. Remy raised himself up and roled back to his side of the bed.  
  
"Den why din' y' say sometin'?" He said with a smirk and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Rogue growled and turned over, away from him, onley to feel Gambits arms wrap around her.  
  
"Are ya tryna piss me off or what?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Oui." Gambit answerd simpley and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Rogue struggled in his grasp but couldn't get free, so she sighed and stopped moveing. She folded ger arms, still laying on her side. "Ah hope ah drain ya." She mutterd and then felt gambits arms tighten around her middle. He was already asleep, breathing deep and evenley. His breath was brushing against the back of her neck, and it made her shiver.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit was majorley pissin' me off, and ah couldn't do a damn thing about it, cos' ah had no idea when ah was gonna get mah head chewed off or mah limbs threatnd.  
  
Ah know what y'all have been thinkin' right from the moment ah was kidnapped,....'Wha din'cha get away when he was sleepin'...or y'all had plenty of chances'..... and ah guess ah can see yer point. But look at it mah way. The last time he kidnapped me, he used me, lihke everyone els in the world. But he had a reason. A good reason. Lihk ah said, 'the wrong thing done fer the right reason'.  
  
The guy had no-one, and didn't think that ahd even think about helpin' him. Thats what ah got from his memory, but ah still didn't know why he needed -mah- help, anyones help fer that matter. When ah got the memories and whatevah, from him, he was either hidein' them from meh, or he was in denile, and pushin' them outa his own mind.  
  
After ten minuets of lyin' tence in the bed, with Gambits arms wraped around meh, ah relaxed. Hell, he was asleep so he wouldn't know. Ah snuggled back inta the warmth of his arms and closed mah eyes. Ah think ah fell back ta sleep arount fihve minuets afta....ah cayn't be sure. But when ah woke up, ah was alone in the bed.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue sat up and streatched in the bed, she looked around the room, and found that it was empty, and the batheroon door was open. She looked into the open room and noticed an arm, laying still on the tiled floor. Rogue whiped the covers from her body and walked coutiousley over to the bathroom, where she found Remy laying on the floor, with a smashed glass, shead across the floor.  
  
Rogue called out to him, but he didn't answer, or move for that matter, so Rogue panicked slightley and kneeled down beside him. She looked around the batheroom and noticed the mirror was broken, like something had hit it. That something was Remy's bare nuckles, which were scraped and bleeding on the right hand. The wound looked fresh, just a few minuets old, and the blood was still flowing lightley.  
  
Rogue looked down at Remy and noticed a slight gash above his left eyebrow, from the fall to the floor no doubt, but why did he fall? Rogue checked his vital signes, and proceded to bandage up his knuckles, then turned Remy over, so as he was laying on his back, with his head on her lap.  
  
After a few moments, emys eyes flutterd open, and a tear slid out. His red- on-black eyes focused on her, his face was pale, and he looked drained.  
  
"What happend sugah?" Rogue ast, almost wispering as the thin leather matearial of her gloved fingers stroked Remys cheeks.  
  
Remy swallowed and opend his mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. He shook his head slightley in confusion, not takeing his eyes away from her. "I don' remember." He said, closeing his eyes and trying to get up.  
  
Rogue helped him to his feet, but he crouched down again and started picking up shards of glass, and putting them in the waste basket. Rogue helped and then wen't back into the main room and forced Remy to sit on the bed.  
  
"What do ya mean ya cayn't 'member'?" Rogue ast, kneeling down infront of him, and dabbing an anticeptic wipe over the cut above his eye, he winced and grabbed her wrist. Holding it tight as he glaired down at her.  
  
Remy shrugged. "I juss don' remember." He snapped and flicked Rogues hand away. She clenched her jaw together and stood up, stepping away with a glair of her own, plated on her face. The glair was for him, but she aimed it at the window.  
  
Gambit stood and walked over to the window and just egnored the fact that Rogue was in the room. She just sighed with frustration and grabbed some clothes from the bag and stormed into the batheroom.  
  
Rogue came out of the room after ten minuets, wearing a long, dark blue, denim skirt, a pink tank top (which she dispised.) and a blue jacket, wich she ziped up to her abdomen. Her hair was pulled back into a pigtail, and she was wearing her boots.  
  
She looked over at Gambit, who looked overley pissed with the world. He was sitting on a chair, shuffleing cards. Rogue folded her arms and leaned against the wall, looking out of the window. What exactley happed since that morning, when he was useing her as a stuffed toy, up to know, when he looked as though he wanted to use her as a punching bag? Rogue glanced over at him.  
  
"Don' look at me like dat!" Remy said, slowley dragging out every word. He glared at her, and she returned that glair.  
  
"Wha not? What y' gonna do ta me, cos' ah ain't lihke that mirror in there, ahl fight back." Rogue said, coming out of her lean and placeing her hands on her hips.  
  
Remy stood up and walked, calmley, over to her, meking her gulp and take a step back when he reached her. Remy placed a hand on the wall beside Rogues left ear, and brushed some of the white strands of hair from her eyes, still glairing at her. He leaned in close, just inches away from her face.  
  
"D' y' realy wonna know what I can do t' y' fille?" Remy said quietley, looking Rogue directley in the eyes, he saw the spark of shock in her eyes. The closness. "Cos' I could hurt y' in so many ways p'tite. Y' won' me t' show y'?"  
  
Rogue gulped back the fear and shakiley put a glair on her face. She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him. Gambit stumbled backwards, then glaired at Rogue even more. He rushed at her, punning her hard to the wall. Her head flew back and made a thud against the wall and Remys hands clasped around the tops of her arms, she let out a small yelp.  
  
"I've worned y' before Rogue. Don' push me, cos' I will push back." Remy growled, low and forboading. Then all of a sudden his eyes clenched tightley shut, and he was stumbleing backwards putting a palm to his head, he collapsed to his knees.  
  
Rogue looked over Remy, seeing that he was in pain, allot of pain. She then realised the cause of it, it must have been the chip. She hesitantley kneeled down infront of Remy and put her hands on his face, and watched his eyes slowley open, and the pain dissapear. He paled instantley, and began breathing heaviley, he leaned into Rogue's hands and placed his hands over hers. He closed his eyes. His arms dropped and he reached out for her, wraping them around her and leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"It hurts so much....I juss don' know how t' stop it." He murmerd into her neck. Rogue pulled him closer and wraped her own arms tightley around him, he instantley relaxed after her doing this, and they stayed that way for a whyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 10am, Rogue and Remy left the hotel and got on the raod again. They had a week to get to the next disk, that was so as they could keep on target. They didn't say a word to each other since Ramys last words. They just stayed silent. Untill half an hour into the drive. Rogue turned to Gambit and looked him over.  
  
"What exactley could y'all do ta me 'sides blow me up Gambit?" She ast, feeling like a child asking a stupid question. Remy glanced sidways at her. He felt like scum. She was helping him and he couldn't even be civil at moments.  
  
He didn't answer, he just looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't know what made him flip like that. It was like he was a compleatley different person. He'd appologise, but he guessed that she was sick of hearing his apologies, so he said nothin and carried on driveing.  
  
"Would ya have done anythin'?" She ast, unsure of the question, or the answere she was awaiting. Remy pulled up the car at the side of the road and sighed deepley, then turned to her. He shook his head and looked down.  
  
"Listen chere..... I don' know what Im, capable of when Im like dat. I don' even know how I get dat way...it jusss, explodes insida me." Remy explained. "An' I can't controle it." He looked at Rogue. "Y' must tink im a real jerk huh?"  
  
"Yea......but ah always have. Y'all juss proved it." She said plainley. The harshness of the statemeant made Remy want to cringe. He didn't want her mad at him. He actually enjoyed her companey. Rogue noticed the dissapointmeant in his face, and decided to change the subject. "So, can we find somewhere ta eat?"  
  
Remy looked at her, silentley thanking her for changeing the subject. He smiled and nodded, then started up the car again and began to drive. 


	7. Controle and loseing controle

(A/N: Ive decided not to change the rateing to 'R' mostley for Weapon X 61's sake...eh eh, one of my most loyal groopies eh eh eh. *clears throat* anyway, Ill just have to keep it light. Im always up for a challange. Tell me if Im missing anything in this that should be in hear...should I have Remy hurt Rogue??Like hit her or something? I don't know.....)  
  
Common Misconception.  
  
Chapter seven: Controle and loseing controle  
  
Remy sat across from Rogue, watching her eat a bagel. Her hair fell to her shoulders, tucked behind her ears, he was daydreaming and didn't notice her glance up and catch him stairing.  
  
"What ya lookin at?!" She snapped, glairing at him.  
  
'Dere goes mon ange, helo mon crankey fille' "Juss you mon cherie." He smirked and then returned to his cup of coffe. A young blond woman walked by, and Rogue noticed that Remy didn't even look. She cocked her head to the side and staired at him.  
  
"Are you feelin' alright?" Rogue ast.  
  
"Oui." Gambit said. "Why chere?" He questioned, and then sipped on his coffe.  
  
"Cos' y'all would usually be up and....makein' out with tha leggy blond or somethin'." Rogue set down the remains of the bagel and sat back, folding her arms.  
  
"Remy would rather it be you cherie." He said, flashing a toothy smile at Rogue. She roled her eyes and looked away. "D' y' want some power controle lessons t'day chere?" Remy ast, setting down the enpty cup. They stood up and Remy paid for the bill, and they walked out.  
  
"Y'all cayn't help meh. So wha are ya gonna botha?" Rogue ast, glanceing sideways at him. Remy shrugged.  
  
"If y' don' need Remys help chere, den Remy won't offer." He said sturnley, then stopped dead, gritting his teeth. Rogue turned to face him, she knew that tone of voice. He was getting annoyed. Rogue walked up to him and took his left hand. Remys eyes snaped open and he looked down at Rogue. She then noticed that his eyes were an unreal brown coloure. Not a spect on his natural eyes.  
  
Remy diverted his eyes. "It's alright. Ah'll take ya help, if y'all are still offrin'." Remy forced a smile.  
  
"Den lets go." Remy said, motioning to the car. He was pissed but hideing it well.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
So ah didn't say anythin' to him in the hour that we were drivein', but then he stopped at the side of a road, that had thick forrest type areas on each side. Gambit got out and walked around ta mah side of the car and opend it. He reached inside and grabbed mah hand, practically yankin me outa the seat. He slammed tha door behind us and started pulling me into tha trees. Mah hand was startin' ta hurt from how tight he was squeezin' it. He was about ta blow, and ah didn't know what he was gonna do this tihme.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit pulled Rogue into a clearing in the trees, and took off his trenchcaot, revealing his tight black shirt, that showed off his arms. He lay his coat down on the floor and motioned for Rogue to sit on it, so she did, looking up at him, she watched him sit down infront of her, quite close. He scubbed a hand over his face and tried to relax, but he was so adgetated.  
  
"Ya need ta chill Gambit." Rogue said, folding her arms and looking away. The statemeant was quiet so she didn't think he heard, but obviousley he did. He snaped a hand out and grabbed her by her collar on the jacket that she was wearing, pulling her closer, her hands ketpt her balence, resting on the floor, either side of Gambits crossed legs. Rogues nose was almost touching his chest.  
  
"Y' realy like statin' de obvious don' y' fille?!" Remy snapped, pulling Rogue up to his eye level. She was now sitting on the heals on her shoes, looking Gambit dead in the eye. He closed his eyes and released her collar, then opend his eyes again, and brushed some of the platinum strands of hair fro her face. "Now get comfortable." He said, lighley.  
  
Rogue sighed in releaf, and Gambit noticed, flashing her a smirk as she adjusted her skirt and sat with her les folded, and her hands resting on her knees. "So, what am ah supposed ta do?"  
  
"You, mon cherie, juss ave t' close y' eyes and do as Gambit says." He said with a smirk, Rogue noticed this and closed her eyes, then re opend one, gaining a chuckle from Gambit. "Whats wrong chere? Don' y' trust dis cajun?" He smirked.  
  
"No. Ofcorse ah don't trust ya. How do ah know that ya aint checkin' me out or somethin' when mah eyes are closed." Rogue said with a smirk. Remy looked at her, her face glowed when she smiled. He chuckled.  
  
"Non, chere. Y'd know if Remy be checkin y' out, cos, y' wouldn't still ave all dose layers on." Remy said with a smirk, and a mischeivous glint in his eye. Rogue outstreatched her leg and kicked him. She closed her eyes and found herself concentrateing on relaxing and keeping her eyes closed.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Ah sat buddah style on his trenchcoat. Ah could see mahself in a black room, with all the personalities moulded into the walls. All but one....his. So ah concentrated on it, and ast it what ah was supposed ta do, he didn't say anythin' so ah concentrated harder, not noticein' that the real Remy was slipping off mah gloves.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy slipped off Rogues glove and breifley brushed his lips against the nuckles to make sure that it was working, then, hesitantley at first, moved in closer and gentley placed his lips on hers. Rogue, at this point. was unnawear of what was happening outside of her body.  
  
~So what ah ah supposed ta do?~ She ast Remy in her head.  
  
~Y' already doin' it chere~  
  
~what?~ Rogue ast, then opend her eyes to find herself in a full on kiss with the cajun.  
  
It started with a slight tingle, in her stomach as She found herself kissing back. 'and when did this start?' Rogue thought, closeing her eyes again to not think about the power trancefurr, but couldnt help it, then felt Remy stiffen and pull away quickley, gasping.  
  
"Well done chere." Remy said, pushing aside the dizzyness in his head. "Dat be ten minuets dat y' kept it under controle. Rogue looked at him strange.  
  
"But ah onley just closed mah eyes."  
  
"Non. Dat be ten minuets ago. Remy be sat here fer five minuets holdin y' hands." Remy said, holding up his bare hands.  
  
"So when did ya start kissin me?" Rogue ast in confusion. Remy chuckled a litle. A nervous chuckle.  
  
"Dat be five minuets ago chere."  
  
"Ah should hit you." Rogue said, frowning and folding her arms.  
  
"Why?" Remy ast.  
  
"Cos' y'all kissed me withought mah permission. And now ahve got more swamp rat in mah head." Rogue said. Then her expression softened. 'He felt so warm, soft, moist-no! He kidnapped me and treted me lihk crap....because he's diein and needs mah help...Spices mmmmm, cinomon and cigaretts.' Rogue thought, then was snapped out of her daydream by Remy chuckleing. She snapped her head up and glaired at him. "What?"  
  
"Remy be havein an effect on de belle fille."  
  
"Go away swamp rat."  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
So that was lesson one over with. Ah was so shocked, supprised and...ah don't know, just happy ah guess. Mah first kiss was with that sexy cajun. Too bad ah onley caught the part where ah suck the life from the skin. Oh well, at least he prooved that there was a chance fer me ta touch. The rest of the day we drove, again. We ended up in another smaller city, and ah was dragged out again that night to yet another damn club. Ah swear that cajun was tryna corrupt me or somethin'.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue spent another night danceing with Remy and a man and woman that he knew. Near the end of the night, some drunken man came up to Rogue, harrassing her to dance with him, so she did, and then got Remy to take her back to the hotel when she said she was going to the batheroom. Her and Remy stepped out of the doors, and was almost emeadiatley caught up with the drunken man who grabbed hold of Rogues wrist from behind, spinning her round to face him.  
  
"Get your hand offa me right now!" Rogue yelled. Remy turned around to see Rogue punch this guy in the face. The man stumbled back a litle, but Rogue didn't expect the man to recover so fast, and didn't have time to stop the knuckles that colided with her lip. Rogue fell back to the floor.  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes on the man who felt a litle dizzy after the twinge of energy that was pulled from him. He strode over to the man and swong his fist for the mans nose, then his jaw, then the other side of his face, hearing a crack. Remy kept punching the man unconchous untill he noticed that Rogue had been shouting him, seeing a croud of people gatherd around, and hearing poloce sirens getting closer. He backed away from the man, who's body fell to the floor.  
  
Rogue was shook up by the display, but grabbed his arm any way and began to pull him towards the hotel. When they finally got there, Remy noticed that there was blood all over his knuckled and his shirt, but not his. All theat even relitaveley hurt on him were his throbbing nuckles. Remy didn't say a word, he just took off his shirt and went into the batheroom to clean off the blood.  
  
Rogue went across the hall from there room and got some ice, then put it in a cloth and placed it over Remys nuckles. She glaired at him.  
  
"Are ya compleatley outa yer mind!?? Y'all could have killed the guy fer all you know." Rogue yelled.  
  
"I know chere, but he shouldn't ave hit you." Remy said, returning the glair. But his expression lightend when he saw that her lip was split open. Remy reached into the draw by the bed and pulled out a packed of medical wipes, he took one out and pulled Rogues half drunk form onto the bed, then faced her, dabbing at the cut as she winced. "And y' shouldn't have hit him either." He said quietley.  
  
Rogue saw Remys brown eyes focussed on the cut on her lip, so she slipped her hand to his wrist and pressed a button on his holo watch, then watched his eyes turn black with his red pupils. Remy paused and looked to her eyes. "Ah don't lihke brown." She said, trying not to smile at the startled look on his face.  
  
After a moment, Remy rememberd that he could move and continued dabbing at the split. "Well other people don' ave y' judgmeant cherie." Remy said, almost sounding hurt. Rogue suddenley winced and slapped Remys hand away, cupping her lip with her hand.  
  
"That stuff stings like hell!" Rogue then felt Remys fingers tilt her head up to face him. He leaned his head in and gentley pressed his lips on the cut on her bottom lip and pulled away after feeling a litle buzz of her powers starting to work.  
  
"Feel better?" Remy ast, still inches from Rogues face, he searched her eyes as if for permission, and then moved in again, but Rogue moved her head to the side, and Remy took the hint. He smiled and moved away from her, heading towards the batheroom. Rogue curled up ontop of the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Ah know what yall are askin right now....'what did ya do that for?' Well, ah was faceing reality. Nothin' could have happend 'sides me suckin the life outa the poor boy, and he was half drunk and pumped full of adrenalyn afta his litle fight, so whatever it was that he was feling couldn't have been anything generated from the brain in his head. Ah know that because of the fact that ah got nothin from him when a got a slight of his power.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue woke up feeling something warm beneath her, steadiley riseing and falling. Sleep beconed her again but she snapped open her eyes to fing herself laying on Remys chest as he slept. He had one arm wraped around the back of her, resting his hand on her head as his fingers twirled around the locks of hair, his other hand was behind his head on the pillows. 'Ah wonder if he always does that when he sleeps?' Rogue thought as her hair wrapped around his fingers. She cuddled into the warmth and pulled up the covers because she was cold, then felt him stuur beheath her, so she sat up and got out of bed so as he wouldn't know she cuddled up to him. She placed the covers over him and took the phone over to the corner of the room and slid down the wall, she dialed the instituit.  
  
"Hello?" A hyperactive, and cheerfull girls voice questionned upon answering the phone.  
  
"Kit?" Rogue wisperd.  
  
"Yea...like, who's this, I can hardley hear you."  
  
"It's Rogue."  
  
"Rogue!?! Like hiya! Why are you wispering?" Kitty ast. Rogue heard scuffleing on her side of the phone, and mumbled 'let me talk to her's'.  
  
"Ahm tryna stay quiet....I was wonderin' if y'all could do me a faver and tell Ali and Teren that ahm gonna be away fer a whyle." Rogue said, still wispering.  
  
"Yea, sure, like, no problem....uuuhm Rogue, Logan wants to talk to you." Kitty passed Logan the phone then heard a shooing sound and a few mumbled 'bye Rogues'. "Stripes?" Logan said quietley.  
  
"Hey Logan. What are ya doin up so early?...Okay, stupid question, it is 7am." Rogue wisperd.  
  
"Why are you wispering?"  
  
"Cos' Re-Gambit is asleep and ah don't wonna wake the swamp rat up." Rogue said. "Logan, ah wonna apologise fer runnin off that night. And ah realy did onley drink a litle."  
  
"Rogue? Your talking funny...are you hurt?" Logan ast.  
  
"Eh eh., Its funny you should mention that.....Uuuh, ah kinda got smacked in the mouth."  
  
"By him?!"  
  
"No, no...Just some guy aoutside a club." She cringed. "Ah hit him first, and then he hit me, and then Gambit hit him again....and again and again....." Rogue trailed off, still being quiet.  
  
"A club? Your going to clubs now?" Logan sounded kinda pissed.  
  
"Well no, not-" Rogue was stopped when she saw Remy sit up in bed and look over at her, she looked at him for a second, not knowing how he was going to react, but when he glaired at her, she sprong into action. "Logan ah gotta go, ahl talk to ya soon." Rogue hung up the phone and chewed on the side of her lip that wasn't sore.  
  
"Who what on de phone?" Remy ast flatley.  
  
"Ah was juss callin the instituit.....ah didn't tell em anythin', juss that ah was ok an stuff." She explained. Remy nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Get ready fille, were gonna make a move in an hour ok?" He ast in a light tone, though it was obvious he was mad, and trying his best not to snap at her. Rogue nodded and did as instructed.  
  
Rogue took a showere then changed in the room as Remy took his shower. She dressed in her pair of black jeans that were torn at the knee, her sneakers and then slipped the black jacked that she was wearing the day before, over her green mesh top. Her clothes had been washed since she last wore them. Remy walked out of the batheroom drying his hair with a towl. He had on a baige shirt that had the top few buttons undone, and some black jeans, along with his boots. Rogue had never realy noticed what he was wearing before, but he looked different now. Rogue noticed then he was looking at her curiousley as she staired at him scrubbing his copper hair with the towl.  
  
Remy smirked, then saw a flash infront of his eyes and he was on his knees, clutching the door frame of the bathroom, and chargeing it. Rogue scooted down to him and tilted his head up to face her. His eyes were clenched tightley.  
  
"Remy, don't let go of the door frame, come on, take back the charge sugah....please." Rogue said quietley. She placed her gloved hands on his face and watched as the pain on his face melted away, and he drowsiley opend his eyes, noticeing the charge on the door, he withrew it and looked at her.  
  
"Y' make it go away...." He wisperd.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pain. It goes when y' near me." Remy said quietley. He stood up and laziley combed through his hair, and tied it back into a band. His hair was longer now than it was the last time she went with him. Rogue stood up and caught him as he suddenley felt week.  
  
"Is this wha you need mah help? Cos' this keeps happenin'?" Remy looked at Rogue with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oui chere. Dis be de reason." Remy daid, leaning backwards against the door frame. 


	8. Could you forget?

(A/N: W-A-R-N-I-N-G!!!!!! Yea, WARNING, in this chapter is yet another potential rape sequence, so Im telling you now. Im not raising the rateing because its not realy that descriptive, but warning on the sich anyway. *Thanx TruleyRogue. Yea, since Dante dosent write this kind of stuff, and Alistor was out all night last nigh,*I kinda suspected he was at yours MischeivousFairy*, I wrote this all on my own, so I feel proud of myself. It's just something that I had to do, sorry if you don't like it but hey...thats life...and life sux.)  
  
Comon Misconception  
  
chapter eight: Could 'you' forget?  
  
"Ok chere, lesson two." Remy stated, sitting across from Rogue on the floor, beneath a tree. He instrucked her to do the same as last time, but this time, stay contious.  
  
She closed her eyes, and saw the same as last time. She concentrated on the personality of Remy in her head. She forced herself to open her eyes, and felt Remys lips brush over her bare nuckles. She was doing it. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she felt Remys fingers lock inbetween hers. The soft sensation of anothers skin, caressing her own. Skin that at one point was leathal.  
  
"How am ah doin' this Remy?" Rogue ast, excitment strong in her voice. Remy just staired into her eyes.  
  
"Sssh, p'tite, juss concentrate." He said quietley, shuffleing closer. "Close y' eyes."  
  
Rogue smiled, trusting him compleatley, she couldn't think about anything but how happy she was at that moment, feeling the controle of the bain of her existance. She closed her eyes and soon felt hot breath on her neck, Remys moist lips brushing against the skin, then she felt Remys lips meeting hers and moistening her lips with his tong. Remy was getting closer.  
  
Rogue moved back a litle, onley to have Remy advance even more. Gambit grabbed her hips tightley, makeing Rogue gasp and snap her eyes open as Remys tong enterd her mouth, forceing her into a passionate kiss, on his side onley. She tried to withdraw, but found Remys hand around the back of her head, holding her head, tightley to him.  
  
Rogue found herself being pushed to the ground, with Gambit pinning her arms abover her head, smothering her with this kiss that wasnt like the one before. The pain of him pressing against her lips, where the split and bruised tissue from being hit was blinding, she let out a muffled sound of pain which made Gambit pull away from the kiss. He looked down at her, his eyes flairing with something she had never seen in them. His demon eyes that invited her so, the night before, were hollow. Like his soul had long since died and left the body.  
  
Seeing the look on Gambits face as he moved down to her again, she struggled against his grasp, hearing small sounds on ocasion, comming from his throat as he kissed, deeper, with more force than before. The pain of her lip brought hears to her eyes as Gambit began unzipping the black jacket that she was wearing. Rogue tugged at her hands, onley to have Gambits fingers tighten around the wrists.  
  
She let out another yealp and Gambit swallowed it as his heavy hands traveled along her pale skin. Skin which was betraying her again, doing the one thing that she had wanted since her powers manifested. Alowing her the sensation of touch, but it abondoned her when she needed it most, she couldn't get it back.  
  
Gambit pulled away from her mouth, lustfully running kisses over her creamy skin, he was on a drug, and that drug was her, makeing him want her more as she struggled to stop his ever wandering touch. His baige shirt was torn open, the buttons scattering across the mossy ground as he tasted at the skin on her neck. And breathed heviley, a heat covering his body, he couldn't stop.  
  
Rogue kicked out her legs, onley makeing the possission worse for her as Gambits hands reached donwn and unzipped her pants. She finnaly found her voice and shakeley screamed out. "Stop it! Gambit stop!!!" But Gambit didn't stop, he tugged at the material around her hips, kissing at the skin on her waist.  
  
Remy moved up to her neck, leaning into her ear. "Ssssh cherie...don' be like dat with Gambit." He wiperd, sending a chill down her spine and straight to her stomach makeing her sick. He was about to do something realy bad, that made her skin crawl. She wriggled desperatley, feeling his hips pressed, hard, against hers, she let out small sobs of panic as she finally broke free froim his grasp, and screamed, something she wasnt used to doing,.  
  
Gambit grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, pressing her up against a tree, he again started fidleing with the clotheing around her hips. Rogue kneed him in his, already sensitive crotch and ran. She just ran, as fast as she could, withought looking back.  
  
Gambit fell to the floor clutching his head as he watched Rogue run. He looked to his hand and found the green mesh material of Rogues shirt in his hand. What did he do? He didn't remember, but from the way he was feeling, he had a clue.  
  
Rogue stumbled through the buisey city center, bumping into randome people, feeling twinges, and seeing people drop to the floor, she was frantic, confused, she saw a phone booth and ran to it, dileing a reverse charge call to the instituit, she sank into the corner of the booth, sobbing and sniffling into the phone. It rang 4 times, then a grough voice answerd.  
  
"Logan!" She blurted out. "Logan ah have ta come home, youve gott a come get me please ah have ta come home." She sobbed out irratically.  
  
"Rogue? Whats wrong?" Logan asked, quite scared at hearing Rogue so frantic. "Where are you?"  
  
"Ah don't know...mah skin, it wasn't workin. Logan, he was gonna......ah wonna come home...." She sobbed, trailing off. She wiped tears away, sniffleing again as she tried to breath and calm down. She was hurting inside, her head was screaming and she was looseing controle. Her entire fantisey about conroleing her powers was thrown out of the window, and smashed all over the floor.  
  
"Stripes...come on, just calm down. Was it the cajun? Did he hurt you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes..." Rogue looked out to the bustleing city, seeing an ambulance come for the three people that she acsidentiley drained. "Logan where am ah? Ah just wonna come home." She sobbed into the phone, covering her eyes with her hand as her form shook with the silent sobbs that created her tears. She felt leather touch her hare hand and she snapped her eyes open to see those demon eyes that caused her so much hurt, she screamed. Loud, and high pitched as she pushed back against the glass of the phone booth, trying to get further away.  
  
Gambit put his gloved hands over her mouth to silence her. He lifted the phone to his ear and heard the startled voice of Logan yelling at Scott to get a trace on the phone. "Don' bother mon ami. De fille will be fine now." Remy said into the phone.  
  
"You sonofabitch! If you touch her I swear, Ill hunt you down and dice you up. They wont even find the peices!!" Logan threatned. Remy simpley hung up the phone and remover his hand from Rogues mouth, he brushed his thumbs around the re-swolen lip, and wiped away some blood from the cut. His eyes were pleading.  
  
"Im sorry chere, I don' know what I did, but Im sorry." Remy said. He sat on his heels and looked over Rogue as she sat hugging her knees, looking away. He reached over to push aside her locks of hair, then saw her flinch and lean her head back against the glass.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" She snapped, sniffleing and letting out a sob afterwards. "Ahm not goin anywhere with you now! Ah thought ah could trust you..." The tears came again, stopping her speach as the tears spilled over.  
  
"Y' can trust me chere."  
  
"Ya realy do have a selective memory don'cha?! You tried ta rape me Gambit. How can ah trust you if ya cayn't trust ya'self?!" Remy swallowed hard.  
  
"Chere..... I don' remember doin anythin', all I remember is seein y' close y' eyes, den feelin y' knee me in de crotch....I wouldn'.....non." Remy said in dissbelief. Rogue glaired at him and helled up her wrists, revealing deep read finger marks around them.  
  
"You did this!" Rogue sanped. Remy looked at the skin and reached out to touch it, but Rogue snapped her arms away and gaired at him with such hatred. "You make me feel sick Gambit. Ya make mah skin crawl." Rogue carryed on, snereing at Gambit, whos face was begining to tilt into a scowl. "You are discusting and you desurve ta die." Rogue was silenced when Gambits hand collided with her face, knocking her head to the side. Gambit looked at her in shock. What was happening to him? He snapped his hand back and scrambled backwards to the glass wall of the phone booth.  
  
"Rogue.....I, Im so sorry." He swalowed hard, he had to do something. He looked at her, a tear slipping from his eyes. "Come on chere, Im takein' y' home." He said quietley, standing up, he reached down and grabbed Rogues arm. "Dis is hurtin' you more dan me." She wouldn't look at him, and it hurt him so badley. Rogue followed (was gentley dragged) back to the car, then was startled when Remy pinned her to the car. He tilted her head up and gentley pressed his thin lips on hers, allowing all he knew to flow into Rogue, he fell to the ground onconchous.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
What Remy did ta me was so horrable. It realy did make me feel sick. But when he kissed me, ah found out that he was tellin' the truth. He didn't remember doing anythin' ta me. Ah was confused, ah didn't know what ta do, cos' the voices in mah head were tellin' me ta Run. Ta get away and be safe, but his personality was pleading with me, apologiseing, and ah knew that doing somethin' like that just wasn't a part of him.  
  
Ah just wonned ta go home....But Remys lihfe needed savein'...along with his sanity, which was makeing him do the things he did. The chip overloaded at many points and cut out brainwaves and alterd them....sometimes makeing him black out compleatley when he did things. So ah hauled his worthless ass into the car and carried on driveing to the next place.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy woke up with a groan, rubbing his head. He felt movemeant and opend his eyes, he was laying on the back seat of his car, with Rogue driveing. Remy sat up and glanced in the mirror, seeing Rogue glance up from the road, and lock eyes with him in the mirror.  
  
"Where are we p'tite?" Remy asked. hoarsley as he rubbed the back of his aching neck.  
  
"Listen Gambit." Remy was startled at how coldley she said his name. Then rememberd the reacent events. "Lets get this straight. Ahm gonna help ya get that damn chip dissabled, then your gonna leave me alone. Ah never wonna see you again. Understand?!" Rogue snapped. Remy climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"Oui. Remy understands......"  
  
"And ya don't come anywhere near me! Y' don't touch me, ever." Rogue snapped, jolting the wheel of the car slightley and paniced a litle as the car swerved. Remy quickley grabbed the wheel and looked at her, she seemed nervous behind the wheel.  
  
"Can y' even drive chere?" Remy ast, seeing Rogues brething quicken as she stiffley took the whell again.  
  
"No. Ahve never driven before in mah life." Rogue said quietley. "Ahm goin offa your memorys and thats it." Remy looked at Rogue, takeing back his hands.  
  
"Do y' wonna stop? I can take over if y' want...."  
  
"Well, thers kinda a problem with that....Ah don't know how ta stop. Yer memorys are fadein'." Rogue said, holding the wheel with ridget arms. Remy smirked. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he put his hand on her knee and ran it down to her ankle, moveing her foot to the break pedle.  
  
"Push down on dat slowley chere." He could feel Rogue stiffen under his touch and removed his hand, sitting back in his seat as the car pulled to a stop at the side of the road. "Well done cherie. Fo' y' first time drivein' y' did well."  
  
"Don't!" Rogue snapped. "And ah warned ya not ta touch me." Rogue said, turning to glair at him. "This is not a joke Gambit. And ah cayn't forgive ya fer this like ah did fer your attitude."  
  
"So Remy don' get brownie points fo' de blackouts?" He said with a pout.  
  
"Ya don't understand do you?" Rogue said, dropping the glair but she was deadley serious. Remy was taken back by the sudden softness in her voice. "Ah finnaly got what ah always wonned since mah powers manifested...Ah got ta touch." She paused letting out a slight smile as tears glitterd in her eyes. Her expression changed to a glair as the tears spilled over. " And now ahm glad that mah skin is poison. Cos' ah never want anyone ta touch me again." Rogue said. Her voice quivering slightley. She took one last look at Gambit and then got out of the car and walked to the edge of the cliff that they were parked near.  
  
Remy sat for a moment in the car, letting what she just said sink in. Had he alone, realy made her feel like that? He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. But she was still there, willing to help him, even after what he'd done to her. Even though he wasn't exactley in the right mind, he still did it, and nothing could change that in her mind. Nothing could make her forget. He got out of the car and walked over to Rogue who was peering over the edge of the clifftop.  
  
"Chere?" Remy said softley, comeing up behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. "Y' know dat I would never intentionally hurt y'."  
  
"Remy....you already have." He said. She turned to face him, she was crying again. "Ah trusted you and ya took advantage of a situation. Weather you were havein' a black out or not! It still happend ta me."  
  
Remy just wanted to gather her up in his arms. "Rogue, please. I would never do dat t' you. And I would kill anyone who did.....But I can't controle what happens with me when I black out."  
  
"What do ya wan't me ta do Gambit? Forgive you? Act as if nothing happend and carry on like we were?" Rogue asked. "Sorry Gambit but ah cayn't....and ah cayn't get the feel of your mouth all over me out of mah head." She said, noticeing the fact that Gambit looked to the floor at that statemeant. "Could you just forget it?"  
  
"Den what do y' wan't me t' do? Whats done is done chere, an' Im sorry, but I don' have de power to change de past. I juss blow stuff up 'member." Remy said, looking up to glair at her.  
  
Rogues jaw dropped. He was pissed with Her? Rogue clenched her hand into a fist and swong it at Remy, catching his jaw and knocking him to the ground. Gambit rubed a hand over his jaw and stood up, strideing over to her, he reached out to grab her arm, but instead, she moved away and kicked at him, catching him in the stomach. Remy flipped to his feet with the strength and agility of the prince of thieves, and swong his legs under Rogues, she fell to the ground.  
  
Rogue looked up to the sky, then saw Gambit appear over her, he stradled her stomach and pinned her arms. The look was different, his eyes were glowing, his exspression of guilt. It started to rain as Gambit looked down on her, she lay still, breathing heavey. "Please don't hate me." Remy said. Loseing his acsent slightley as he released her arms and rested his hands on the ground either side of her head.  
  
Rogue stayed silent, being forced to close her eyes as the rain drops flooded them. Remy folded down, laying his head on Rogues chest. "Im sorry." He said quietley. "Will y' ever be able to forgive me?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe". Rogue said quietley, then felt Remys hands underneath her, resting on her back Remy gave her a squeeze and stood, offering a hand to Rogue, who looked weariley at it, then took it, letting him pull her to her feet. 


	9. It's getting worse

(A/N: too right they wont bw sharing a bed lol. Uuuuhm, MischievousFairy, Alistor just ditched me again to go to your place....you best not be corrupting my Ali!!!)  
  
Common Misconception.  
  
Chapter nine: It's getting worse.  
  
REMY POV-from when Rogue ran off in the woods.  
  
I found m'self on ma knees in the woods where I was teachin' Rogue t' contole her powers. I don' even know what happend...I juss felt, real....strainge, not getting into detail if you know what I mean. Anyway, I was holding somethin' so I looked down an' found de sleeve of Rogues green mesh shirt.  
  
I looked up and saw her rinnin' real fast away from me. At dat point I was realy scared. I dropped de sleeve and stood up, noticein' dat de buttons of ma shirt were missin, and I had de taste of blood in ma mouth. I picked up ma tings and den started rinnin' after Rogue. I had t' know what was going on.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy ran towards the city center, looking around frantically for Rogue, then saw the sudden bustle of pleople crouding around three bodys, hearing an ambulence he spone around then saw a figure huddled on the floor in a phonebooth. 'Non, she wouldn'.....dis is bad...Im dead.' He thought as he walked upto the phonebooth, seeing the shakeing form of the spicey southener that was keeping him sain at this desperate time. She was shakeing from crying, she was crying into the phone to Logan. 'Merde'.  
  
All Remy could hear was her frantically asking to go home. 'What de 'ell did I do to 'er?' He thought as his heart practically stopped. An invisible force crushing at his lungs. He opend up his empath power and had an obscene amount of emotional hurt hit him, from her. He kneeled down to her and placed his gloved hand on hers, then watched her jolt backwards and start screaming. Her lip was bleeding. Thats why he could taste blood....  
  
Remy looked around at the attention that she was bringing to them, he gentley pushed his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as her body froze beneath his touch, this scared the crap aout of him. He took the phone from Rogues hand and heared Logan on the other end, instrucking Cyke to get a trace on the phone.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
When she told me what Id done...non, when she showed me what Id done, I felt sick. Wait, dat would be de mother of all understameants. Dis litle girl dat was keepin' me stable had been de brunt of everytin' dat dis chip dished out. Dis girl dat I do believe I was fallin' fo'....I hurt her. In de worst way dat y' can hurt a fille....de worst way dat I could have hurt her. I betrayed her trust, an' she of all peple dosent give dat out easily. I tried t' take her inocence...she was just a fille....  
  
But de worst part is dat I didn' 'member any of it. None of de discustin' event was in ma head an it killed me t' know it was dat easy t' lose controle and hurt de one person dat gave a shit about helpin' me. She was de onley one. Mon ange, and I was de screwed up fool who took her happyness away from 'er, she should 'ave bin' celebratin' de controle of her powers.  
  
I was such a bastard to 'er when I first took her away from her home, and at first it wasn't de chip...an' all I wonned t' do was scare 'er int' doin what I said....dat was de first day, but de rest of de time, it was like somethin took over my body whyle ma head was screamin.  
  
Dere was onley one ting' I could do t' stop m'self from hurtin' her again....I had t' take her home. Back to de people dat wouldn' hurt 'er, or threaten' 'er. I can't explain what I was feelin'.....just guilty fo' knowin' Id done sometin' so bad....but I couldn' feel any different cos' I didn't know I did anythin.....d' y' get what I mean?.....Dis is hard.....  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy grabbed Rogues arm and walked her back out to where the car was parked. She wouldn't even look at Remy. This made him feel emotional pain that was bordering on physical, it was that bad, he had to check his mental sheilds were up to see if the pain was all his. It was. He couldn't stand it, he'd ruened it all and he didn't know that he'd done it. The silence made the situaltion worse, he was takeing her home, but first she had to know, she had to know that he blacked out and at that point he wasn't himself.  
  
Remy pinned Rogue up against the car when they reached it. He mentally kicked himself, feeling her stiffen and tremble beneath his touch. She looked to her shoes so he tilted her head up with his fingers. 'please work...I need y' mon cherie...' He thought as he pressed his lips, gentley on hers and felt himself slip into darkness, a cold, beconning darkness that wanted to take him and keep him there.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
I woke up in ma care, on de back seat. I sat up an' looked into de mirror, meetin ma cheres gaze. Her eyes were glassy, but she hadn't been cryin in agaes. I don' tink. Anyway, I climbed into de front seat an' we had de discussion 'bout de fact dat de fille couldn' drive. I coulda shot ma'self on de spot when I touched de fille's leg...what was dis moron tinkin'?! She didn' deserve t' be treated like dis. If I could take it back I would. I would.  
  
Den when she told me about how she never wonned t' be touched again.......damn, dat was harsh. I made de fille like havein' skin dat was lethal. Everytin' dat she wonned in life was corrupted because of me. Oui, I be feelin' guilty....Non...I be feelin like durt, more dan dat. No one as belle and fiery as her should be tinkin' like dat. I cursed ma'self, an I cursed dose scietists dat did dis to me.  
  
De chip was put in ma head when I was shipped off t' area 51 when I was around 16. No-one knew dat de ass holes did it. I juss dissapeard fer a few weeks an' turned up again....don ask moi, I don' member. But day did it, an it was killin me. Not onley dat, but it was makein me act like someone els compleatley..  
  
--End of Remys POV----  
  
Two days later.....  
  
Rogue took out two guards at the gates of a research facility. She walked through the gates and drained the thrid guy, getting the knowlage that she needed to find her way around. She got inside the complex and hacked into the computer, breaking into files that Remy needed. All the other disks that Remy had to collect were in this complex, and he was running out of patients whith the mysterious caller that was giveing him his instructions. The guy that was pulling the strings.  
  
Rogue scroled through the files and downloaded everything to a disk. She made a back up copy, and on Remys request, made a copy for him, just incase everything wen't wrong for him. She was endlessley tapping at keys when she heard some scuffleing behind her. She turned around to face the sound, and found a fist in her face. She flew backwards and hit her head on the huge computer screan.  
  
Rogue stood up, dizziley and charged at the guard. She punched him then slipped off her glove, draining him untill he weekend and fell to the floor. She let out a cold chuckle, then took the disks that she made, and exited the place un noticed by the remaining contious guards.  
  
"Y' know chere....dat ain' a good sign." Gambit said, leaning up against a tree.  
  
"What?" Rogue hissed. She was over being upset about the insident, and was now just pissed.  
  
"Laghin' when y' knock de guards out." Remy said, blowing out some smoke and flicking aside the cigarette butt. He stepped up to her and held out his hand.  
  
Rogue handed over the discs. "Where the hell were ya swamp rat? Ah was almost caught, and you were hidein' somewhere watchin me do all the work." Rogue said, heading towards the motorbike that Remy had stolen earlyer that day to make the trip easyer. They left the car at the motel that they were staying at.  
  
"Remy be doin some private work chere." Remy said following her. He got on the bike and started it up.  
  
Rogue got on the back of the bike, shuddering as she leaned on the cajun for support. Rogue clutched onto the bar that was behind her and lost her balance as Remy sped away. She quickley snaped her hands to him, wrapping them around his chest and holding on tight.  
  
Remy suddenley felt dizzy. The bike swayed a litle and Remy suddely yelled out in pain, loseing contole of the stearing. The bike spone off of the tarmac, leaving Rogue motionless in the middle of the road. Remy stood up from the ditch in the side of the road, he saw Rogue in the middle of the road, and a truck speeding along....the driver couldn't see her.  
  
Remy cringed with the pain of the pressure in his head and fell to his knees, unable to move. He found the strength to run and scooped Rogue up and fall into a roll out of the path of the huge truck as it tried to swurve and was topled over.  
  
Remys head was pounding, it throbbed with a dull pain as the ache in his tamples made his vission blurr into a fuzz on white static, like when a tv needs tuning in. The moment passed as he found himself lying over Rogue on the cold surface of the road. He was about to move when a sudden explosion came from the truck.  
  
Remy brought his head down and coverd Rogue compleatley, again the static haze interupted his vision as he looked down at Rogue who now had her eyes open looking up at him. His eye lids suddeley felt heavy as they flutterd and his eyes roled back in his head, his body turned into a dead waight over her. She pushed him off of her forcefully, seeing him roll to the side, his heand slapping laziley on the road. He was out cold. Thats when she noticed the blaze that lit up the darkness for the early hours.  
  
Rogue wasn't going to do anything at first. She looked over him with curiosity, quite enjoying the fact that there was something wrong with him. But the 'good guy' part of her took over, and she kneeled down beside him and looked to the burning truck. The driver was obviousley dead.  
  
Rogue ran her eyes over the body of her capturer and sighed. She took off her glove and ran her bare fingers through his whispey hair. "Ya such a jerk swamp rat. Wha do ah have ta have ya in mah head?" Rogue said, feeling tired after being moaned at by the Remy in her head, almost constantley.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
It had been two days since Gambit did what he did, and ah just kept spacein' out. Ah think it was depression. Ah cried when he fell to sleep, staying up for most of the night stairin' inta space. Ah just kept thinkin' about how crappy mah life was. Ah was the untouchable Rogue, untill the guy that ah kinda liked taught me how ta controle mah poison skin, and nothin' good came of it.  
  
Ah must have realy scared Logan, callin the instituit like that. They started lookin' for me again. They would have killed Gambit if they got ahold of him at that point, but he needed me. And even though ah was a prisoner and all, ah liked feelin' needed. Depended on. Ah just wish that he didn't try that when ah had controle of mah power.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Gambit woke up with a start. He was in a bed. In a motel room. He looked around and heard the shower going. He stood up, in the darkness and stood by the batheroom door, hearing sniffles and quiet sobs. He was hit with a sudden was of pain, emotional pain. Sorrow to be exact. He wanted to stop it, it was so bad, laying thinck on his chest. It was Rogue. Remy raised a hand and knocked on the door. The sounds stopped, all but the water.  
  
"Y' ok chere?" Remy asked through the door.  
  
Rogue leaned her head against the tiles as the warm water coressed her skin. The onley touch that she relied on usually. She was just so tired. Pysically most of all, she onley had 3 or so hours sleep in the last two days. She was tired of liveing, tired of crying.....she was tired of feeling anything. She wanted to be cold and unfeeling. She didn't want to be wanted or loved. It hurt to much.  
  
"Rogue?" Gambit repeated after the silence met his ears.  
  
"Go away." She wisperd, feeling the water on the back of her neck.  
  
"Rogue if y' don' answer me Im cummin in." Remy said, now slightley worried at her silence.  
  
"Ahm fihn. Juss, go away." Rogue said. The exhorstion apparent in her voice. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy green bath robe, then wrapped her hair up in a white towl. She unlocked the batheroom door and stepped out of the steamy room and into the cold 3am, air, to find Gambit sitting on one of the single beds, shuffleing cards. She spared a glance at him and crawled straight into the othe bed, turning away from him so as he wouldnt see the tears come. But he could feel the pain.  
  
Rogue tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but she couldn't hold in the sobs as she berryd her face in her pillows, feeling so angrey with herself for feeling so much, for just feeling. Remy set his cards down and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it beside her. He placed a hand on her head and stroked her heair.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Remy ast quietley.  
  
The reason for Rogues depression was mostley becuse of him, but also because life just plain sucked to her, so she shook her haid on the pillow. Remy lay down beside her and carryd on strokeing her hair, then he realised that the last thing he rememberd was the dizzyness and looking down to her, then darkness. Did he do something els?  
  
"How did we get back 'ere chere?" Remy asked. Rogue turned her head on the pillow and faced him.  
  
"Ah brought ya back. Ya passed out so ah had a bit of trouble. But ah managed." Rogue said, feeling stuffy after crying for so long, she was getting a headache. Remy brushed aside some damp platinum locks and held her hand.  
  
"Why are y' hurtin' so much chere?" Remy almost wispers, knowing part of the answer.  
  
"Mah life sucs.....ahm homesick and ah hate feelin." Rogue explained.  
  
"Non. Y' life dosen't suck chere. What d' y' hate feelin'?" Remy asked, seeing Rogue turn onto her side to face him.  
  
"Anythin'....ah hate feelin' anythin'. Ah just wonnit ta stop." She closed her eyes. Remy reached his free hand out to wipe the tears from her face, but then hesitated and pulled his hand back. Rogues eyes opend and caught his questionning look. He didn't want to scare her again. "Ah do understand ya'know....about when ya lose controle...." Rogue wisperd, unable to reach a higher note.  
  
"Den I am a lucky man." He said quietley, kissing her hand. "Get some sleep chere. Y' need it." He said before getting off of her bed and going to his own. Rogue fell to sleep a few seconds later.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Do ya ever get those points in yer life where you feel so strongley about somethin' untill ya wake up the next mornin' and look back and wonder what all the fuss was about? Well thats how ah felt when ah woke up the next mornin'. The depression was gone and ah was mah usual me again....kinda? Depression is a funny thing. It comes, it hangs out, and it goes. Thats it, and ah love ta see it leave. Do y'all think it's weerd that ah let Gambit get so close after what he did? Ah don't think so, but Jean told me that ah was crazy ta even talk ta him after what he tried. But she didn't understand. The chip made him crazy, and when ah say crazy, amh not jokein'. But ah did keep wonderin' if he would have stopped himself before going through with it.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
"Mon cherie....wake up fille." Rogue heard as something tickled her nose.  
  
Remy kneeled on the floor looking at Rogue as she slept. It was 11am. He watched her porcilain face as she breathed steadiley. He tilted his head to the side to get a better view and tickled her nose again with his gloved index finger, watching her nose twitch and scrunch up a litle. He smiled at her and then began to trace her jaw, and her lips, and again her nose. "Wake up mon belle fille." He wisperd, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen lazily over her face, he watched her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Remy?" She wisperd in confusion, then rememberd where she was and sat up quickley. Remy stood and walked across the room.  
  
"Remy be tinkin' dat y' needed some extra sleep, so Remy let y' sleep. Is dat okay?" Gambit asked, picking something up from a table, he walked back and handed Rogue a small white paper bag. Rogue took it with suspicion and found a bagel. She smiled.  
  
"When did ya get this?" Rogue asked, looking up to Remy who smiled and bowed his head, handing her a cup of coffe.  
  
"Remy whent out about 30 minuets ago chere. Got back just now." He smiled then started throwing penut M&Ms in the air, and catching them with his moulth. "Uuuuhm...chere....don' y' tink y' should call de instituit? An' tell em dat y' ok?"  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes on him. "Scared now are ya?" Rogue sneered. Remy looked at her startled.  
  
"Non." He shook his head. Feeling as though he was going around in circles with her. "But day are lookin fo' us an' ders no need." Remy said.  
  
"Logans gonna kill ya when he gets his hands on you y'know that doncha?" Rogue said with no expression on her face and an icey tint to her voice.  
  
"Oui....but chere....Why are y' helpin' Remy t' get his life saved, when y' gonna have y' pet Wolvie tear me t' peaces."  
  
"Cos ah think it would be fun." Rogue said, setting the coffe and bagel on the bedside table, she glaired at him the went into the batheroom. Remy went to talk to her, but Rogue slammed the door. 'Dat fille is confusein'.' Remy thought.  
  
"But y' ba-"  
  
"Ahm not hungrey!" Rogue yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue came out of the shower, dressed in some light blue jeans and a blue blowse. Her hair was wraped up in a fluffy white towl as she stepped through the door, then paused when she saw Gambit glairing at her as he sat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together. Rogue saw Gambit stand up and stride towards her, he looked pissed. So her body buckled with fear and she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever was going to happen. After a few seconds of nothing, Rogue opend her eyes seeing Gambit stopped dead, compleatley ridged, standing infront of her with clenched fists and his teeth almost fused together.  
  
Gambits eyes were locked on her, glowing like they were two days ago. Gambit lunged at Rogue suddenley, and she backed up into the batheroom, tripping and falling backwards, the towl falling from her hair. Remy reached out and grabbed her shirt, pulling her back to him before she could hit her head, his breathing got deeper as his eyes changed compleatley and his body relaxed. He blinked a few times then looked around.  
  
"How'd I get in 'ere chere?" He asked, looking around confused, then looked to his hands. One hand had the material of the shirt wraped up in it, and his other hand was on her upper arm, he quickley released her and held his hands up, panicing a litle. "What did I do?" He asked, just louder that a wisper as his voice shook.  
  
"Nothin' yeat. But ah almost cracked mah head on the bath tub."Rogue said, looking away and hugging her arms, she was amazed at the transformation, the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. Remy backed up to a wall and slid down to the floor, he couverd his face with his hands.  
  
"Dis 'as t' stop." He mumbled into his hands. He rested his arms over his knees and leaned his head back against the wall, looking up to the batheroom light with his demon eyes. Rogue looked down on him. Chewing her lip she debated weather or not to say something. She knind of knew how he felt, not being able to controle something in his head. But what if the Gambit that tried to rape her was the real man underneath the mask.  
  
Rogue kneeled down infront of him. She brought a hand up to Remys face, hesitateing in mid reach, she paused...then put her bare hand onto Remys cheek. He looked at her startled, but onley felt the warm tingle of touch. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into her palm, breething in the fresh scent of vanila. He wanted to take her hand in his, but felt it best not to touch her, he hung his head as Rogue brushed strands of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You blacked out again." Rogue said, attempting a soft tone.  
  
"Y' din'cha drain me?" He asked, looking at her strange as Rogue brought her hand back to her chest.  
  
"Cos' ah didn't get a chance." Rogue said with a scowl. There was a silence before Remy looked up at Rogue.  
  
"What if I don' get dis done in time? De chip is gonna be distroyed, killin' me in de prossess......Rogue, how am I supposed t' know if day are even gonna stop it before it kills me. Day could juss be usein me...." Remy said, then realised that she probabley wished it would hurry up and kill him, so he flashed the reamains of a week smile. "Ne'mind chere. We should get on de road again fille." He said, standing and exiting the room.  
  
"Remy...." Rogue silentley cursed herself for useing that name, she was goveing in to easily...wasn't she? For something like what he did, was she right to forgive him because of his current illness? "You are not gonna die, and ahl make sure that they follow through with the deal." She said, still kneeling on the floor in the batheroom.  
  
Remy hid behind the wall as a smile crossed his face. "I love you." He wisperd.  
  
"What?" Rogue said, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nothin' chere....lets go." He said, thinking it over and over again.  
  
(A/N: Let me stress the fact that Gambit...Remy, is not a bad guy, it's all the chip screwing with his brain. Also Remy believes that he would be pushing his luck to keep up his usual flirtatious humour with rogue at this point.....I put in a Remy POV to clear that up....did it work? AND a serious, major, exceptional thanks to reviwers!!!! All of you......and I know about the spelling, I suck at it and don't have a spellcheck....sorry guys.) 


	10. I wan't it back

Common misconception  
  
Chapter ten: I wan't it back  
  
Ah think it was around noon when we left the motel. We did the same as usual, piled inta the car and didn't say a word. But he kept lookin' over at me, like he was trying to speak or somethin'. Ah leaned mah head against the window, ah was still tired but ah couldn't sleep in the front seat of Gambits car. Ah still didn't know where we were, there was nothin but dirt feilds every few seconds, and maybe an odd farm house or two down the road.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Remy looked over at Rogue. Running his eyes over her face, she was thinking about something. His thoughts drifted slightley, untill he scared himself, swerving the car as he was brought back to reality. Rogue looked at him.  
  
"What tha hell is up with you?" Rogue ast a litle startled.  
  
"Nothin' cherie. Remy juss be spacein' out a bit." He said, returning to the road.  
  
"Well if ya gonna space out and it's gonna cause an acsident lihke last night, ah'd prefer ya to just not dive." Rogue said, rubbing her aching neck after being thrown to the floor like a ragdoll the previous evening.  
  
"Den Remy will try to keep his attention on de road chere." He said with a nod, then got a twinge in his head, he knew what was happening and started to pull over. Rogue looked over at him a litle confused. "Rogue, der's sometin' wrong with de chip....dese headachs wern't as bad as dis before. Der wern't as many." Remy said rubbing his eyes and leaning on the stearing wheel.  
  
"Well, ya have onley got two and a half weeks left till it blows."  
  
"Y' put a man at ease chere, y' realy do." Remy said quietley with a hint of sarcasm then cringed again, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "dis is gonna get worse chere......an' if it does, I might not be able to get the next peace when we reach de place next week.....It might be up to you p'tite." Remy said, tierdley leaning her way.  
  
"Cayn't ya take some pain killers or somethin'?"  
  
"Non....I started, but it juss helped de blackouts. Ma first blackout I think, was that time in the batheroom, I don't remember hittin the mirror so I must have blacked out. Dat was after I took a few pills."  
  
"A few?" She asked raising an eyebrow and leaving her lips slightley parted with the supprise of his statemeant.  
  
"Oui.....ok, maybe 6...I don' know chere...how ever many fit in de palm of ma hand." He said. Rogue shook her head. "What?"  
  
"Your an idiot, ya not sposed ta take more than two pills at a time." She said folding her ams and glairing at him. "Are ya tryna' kill y'elf faster?"  
  
"......Y' scowldin' me chere?" He said, raising a smirk.  
  
Rogue shook her head, quite annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. "Whatever swamp rat. There are more pills in the glove compartmeant if ya wonna take some more, ill get you the water." Rogue said with a cruel and short smirk, then started to face out of the window.  
  
"Awww, chere...dat was cruel. Y' wan't Remy t' take a paket of pills? Okay." Remy said, reaching for the glove compartmeant, rogue looked at him a litle startled at first then snapped her hand out and grasped his wrist. "Remy knew y' loved 'im chere." He said with a smirk as Rogue took the pills. She shook her head and took out two, then smacked them down into his hand.  
  
Rogue reached into the back seat and pulled a small botle of fizzy vimpto from the bag that once contained a botle of JD. She unscrewed the lid and handed it to him. "There isn't any water." She said, then watched him swallow the pills with gulps of the liguid.  
  
"P'tite....dat stuff tastes like crap." Remy said, pulling a face as he handed it back to her.  
  
"Ah know. But it goes nice with Jack Danials." Rogue stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Remy pulled into a small town, in which there was a motel, a bar, a few barns and a gas station. Remy pulled up the car and got the onley room that was left...one with a singe bed. Rogue stood in the doorway of the dingey looking room, that had water stains running down the walls. She sighed, her onley thought was that of the instituit, her home.  
  
"Im goin out p'tite. Wonna come?" Gambit asked, standing at the door of the motel room, swinging some keys on his fingers.  
  
"No. Ah'd rather be havein' mah eyes gouged out with spoons, at least then ah'd be away from you." Rogue hissed.  
  
"Remy don' get dis chere....Y' were fine with 'im dis mornin'. We even managed t' pull off a conversation in de car....sure it was about y' tellin Gambit t' take an overdose but still."  
  
Rogue didn't say anything, she just turned away, egnoring him. There it was again', that dull throbb behind his eyes, the raise in heartbeat, blood rushing to his head as his hands turned into fists. He felt odd this time. He did remember feeling like this twice before. The batheroom of the hotel room and.....and? And the woods, both times that he 'blacked out'.  
  
"Chere, I need t' leave....when I go, lock de door, an If Im angrey when I get back, don let me in, ok?" Remy said through grinding teeth as he closed his eyes doing the 'count to ten' sequence. Rogue looked up to him and saw that he was feeling something strange. He glaired at her and stepped forward, grabbing the collar of her shirt with both hands, he pulled her to him and yelled in her face, his eyes glowing with angar. "UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
Rogue nodded, finding herself frozen again. Gambit pushed her down to the floor and walked out of the motel room, slamming the door. "Asshole." She mutterd, then proceeded to do as he had instructed.  
  
She sat down on the poor excuse for a bed and sighed deepley. She looked around at the room which looked as though it needed to be disinfected a few times before it should be liveable, with cobwebs in every corner of the room, mold running along the walls from the damp. Rogue closed her eyes. At the end of this week it would be the summer holidays away from school and the x-men would have plenty of things planned for the summer.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
At that point, ah was beginnin' ta think that ah was the cause of his mood swings. Ha ha, thats actually funny, haveing that effect on people. But at the time it pissed me off beond belief, and ah couldn't do a damn thing about it. Ah was sick of being so damn helpless in every decision that inclooded me. Every damn thing that awas happening to me was out of mah hands, or ah was just stuck between mah conchence and mah mind, conflicting everything so ah couldn't make a decision.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue sat in the silence of the room that didn't even have a tv, for an hour or so, before decideing to take a walk. She threw on a hooded jacket and walked out of the door. It was 1am, deadley quiet and chillingley cold. She wrapped the material around herself and began to walk along the porch of the motel, then walked down the steps and towards the bar. 'Maybe thers a phone.' she thought, shivering and wrapping up again. It may be warm in the daytime, but its freezing in the darkness of the early hours.  
  
Rogue put a hand on the door of the bar, then paused. She didn't like the sound of the place, and she didn't want to enter, but she needed a phone. She took a deep breath and pushed through the door. It must have been open all hours for the guys who pass bye in the trucks and things. The guys must be thirsty after spending so much time on the road, maybe they prefurr drinking than sleeping?  
  
Rogue stopped and looked around, gaining some strainge looks from the men that noticed her. She spotted Gambit at the bar, talking to one of the partially dressed waitresses, his smirks and seductive eyes throwing out all they had to the girl who was takeing the bait. So she decided to get some change from him for the phone, before he dissapeard for the night. But then she stopped, seeing the girl wisper something in Gambits ear with a smirk that says -Im-being-a-bad-girl. She saw Gambit look up at the pritty blond, blink a few times then shake his head and return to his drink on the bar.  
  
The pritty blond girl bit on her lip, turning slightley scarlet and walked away, offering Gambit a pleading glance before exiting into the back of the establishmeant. Rogue was shocked to say the least. Remy LeBeau just turned down a quick scuffle in an alley way with a cute, blond, blue eyed girl. She grinned and walked over, droping down onto a seat next to the cajun, she let out a chuckle, startleing him, he turned and faced her.  
  
"Thought y' were stayin away from me?" He said coldley.  
  
"Ah need some change for the phone swamp rat.....and ah just saw something extreamley strainge.....did you just pass up an oppertunity to sleep with that bimbo that just left?"  
  
Gambit looked at Rogue and smiled sheepishley. "Remy has his reasons chere." He produced some change and handed it to Rogue. "Wait, who are y' callin chere?"  
  
"Alistor." She said quietley, as she withdrew her hand that was now full of change. She saw Gambit look up sharpley, then divert his eyes.  
  
"De homme from de brotherhood?" He said, almost accusingley.  
  
"Yea......whats up with you?" She asked, looking at the frown that tilted his brow. "Don't lihke mah friends swamp rat? Well ahm sure they won't lihke you nither." She said, before swinginh round on the stool and heading towards the phone. Gambit watched her like a hawk.  
  
Rogue dialled Alistors cell number, then heard his sleepy voice answer after 5 rings. "Hello." He wisperd.  
  
"Ali....hey, its Rogue." She said, noticeing Gambit had dissapeard from his spot at the bar, she turned back to face the wall.  
  
"Rogue?!" He almost shouted out in shock. "Jesus crist, where have you been? Me and Teren have been goin' crazy, your guys from the instituit wont tell us anything, and they keep dissapearing from school in the middle of the day, kitty said that they keep just looking for you, and when they get a lead, they have to follow it. So im guessing youve been kidnapped." Alistor finally said after ranting, seeming slightley startled at the roudy noise comming from where Rogue was calling from.  
  
"Yea...Kidnapped, again. But this guy needs mah help,...he's got a chip in his head, that makes him do things." She said, feeding mor money into the phone. "Its that damn cajun...y'know, the Acolyte."  
  
"Where are you Ro'?" He asked, sounding more pleading than anything.  
  
"Ahm in a bar somewhere in the middle of no-where....ah couldn't tell ya if ah wonned to, cos' ah don't know." She sighed. "Ali....ah need ya ta do somethin' fer me."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Ah need ya ta talk ta Logan fer me."  
  
"Anythin' but that." Alistor said plainley. "Come on Ro'. y;know we dont exactley see eye ta eye......literally."  
  
"Come on Alistor...Ah need ya ta tell him not ta worry about me. Ah must have scared him when ah just called up lihke ah did." Rogue fed in some more money, then held the last coin in the slot.  
  
"What do ya mean, like you did?"  
  
"Well, ah can controle mah power now....but Gambit helped me do it. And when he did,....he.....he tried ta rape me, and ah called Logan.....ah was terrafied Ali....ah didn't mean ta.... and ah think ah scared him."  
  
"Shit Rogue! Why didn'cha drain him?!" Alistor yelled, clearley upset with being told that his best friend was almost raped.  
  
"Cos' mah power was stuck on off when he tride....But he wasn't himseld Ali....the chip, it makes him do things. It's not his fault." Rogue dropped in the last coin.  
  
"I don't care! Im gonna kill the fucker!"  
  
"Ali! Please, just calm down ya damn jackass! It's not his fault ok....and ah need ta help him with this or he's gonna die."  
  
---"You have one minuet remaining" Came the computer oporated voice on the phone.  
  
"Ali, ahm runnin outa cash so just tell everyone that ahm ok and ahm sorry that ah scared everyone.....ah'll talk to ya soon okay?"  
  
"Rogue, just tell me where you are and ill-" *Click.* The phone ran out of money and the line was dissconnected. Rogue growled and hung up the phone, then found Gambits gloved hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and glaired at him.  
  
"Do Not Touch Me. Understand?" She snapped, seeing Gambits mouth open to say something, she just walked out of the bar, with Gambit in toe.  
  
"Come on cherie....talk to Gambit." He ran up to her, falling into step at her side. "Why are y' bein so hot 'n cold with Remy?"  
  
"Tell Remy, that ah don't have patients with his stupid ass ways, and ah would lihke ta go back to the instituit, back home." Rogue said sturnley.  
  
"Sorry chere, but Remy can't do dat fo' y'." Remy said, grabbing the top of Rogues arm and turning her to face him, but he tugged to hard and Rogue smacked into his chest as he held her arm firmley so as she couldnt move.  
  
"Get offa me swamp rat...ya hurtin' me." Rogue growled, low in her throat as she looked up into the unreal brown of his eyes. She hated that colour, she hated those fake eyes. But she hated the real ones even more when they look at her like that, when they beg to hurt her. She removed her gaze from his eyes and focussed on the floor. Gambits fingers losend around her arm and his other hand was soon brushing strands of hair behind her ears. She felt his lips meet her hairline and linger for a second, she froze.  
  
Remy felt Rogue stiffen. Her arms ridged and unable to mover. He moved away from her and looked at her a second, she seemed to relax. "Sleep well cherie." He said quietley before turning to go back into the bar. Rogue watched him walk away, then hugged her arms looking around the cold darkness of the truckstop, she turned back to him as he dissapeard into the thick substance that was the light from the bar. She dashed back into the bar to meet him. She didn't want to be with him, but even more, she just didn't want to be alone.  
  
Rogue enterd the bar and walked over to Remy, chewing on her lip and feeling extremeley pale withought her make-up. She took a stool next to Gambit and sat down gentley, seeing Gambit look to her, he smiled. "What are y' drinkin chere?" He ast quietley, leaning into her.  
  
"Anythin' that will make me forget." Rogue said with glassy eyes.  
  
"Forget what mon cherie?"  
  
"What you did." She wisperd, looking down as she nervousley scrubbed at her arms through the soft cotten of the jacket. Remy placed his hand lightley on hers, ahe looked up at him, a tear parcially formed and lingering on the edge if her eyes. She met his gaze. 'Ah wan't those eyes back. The ones that ah used ta dream about. Ah wan't thos eyes ta keep mah nightmares away, not feed them. Ah wan't you back Remy.' She thought as she watched him look on her with concern.  
  
"Der ain' anythin' fo' dat chere." Remy said, diverting his eyes. He was ashamed.  
  
"Can ah just pretend that ah can forget bah downin' lotsa alcohol?" Rogue asked, sniffleing a litle and wipeing away a tear. Remy locked his fingers between hers and leaned in close.  
  
"Y' can sure as hell try cherie." He wisperd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No. Don't take mah baby away please Jean don't." Rogue pleaded, her voice echoing throughout the space that shimmers, her mouth didn't even move. Jean terned around, holding the red skinned, tiny body in a yellow blanket.  
  
"It's dead Rogue. Why would you want it if its dead." Jean said as the baby started to cry. Jean kept walking.  
  
"No, Jean, he's alive, cayn't you hear him?" Rogue asked, then seeing herself turn in a mirror and look directley at her, she was decaying, flesh driping from the bone, old blood running from the eyes and nose, a corpses reflection.  
  
"You named it. It is what you named it. It is death and will kill us all so it must stay dead." Jean snapped, her voice harsh and cold as all the images in the room swayes as if in water. The baby still cried, louder and louder, plaguing and killing everything untill the noise was a loud roar.  
  
Rogue woke up to the sound of thinder rumbleing, and shakeing the foundations of the cheap motel room. The saound of rain pouring monotinousley on the thin roof of the motel. Rogue scrubbed at her eyes and turned in the unusually warm bed, to find herself laying with one arm draped across Remys bera ches, her head laying as if on a pillow, as his chest steadily rose and fell, to the faint sound of his hypnotic breathing. She was practically laying ontop of him to keep from falling off the single bed.  
  
She sat up quickley, finding herself slipping and landing on the hollow sounding floor of the room with an 'ooff'. Gambit leaned ober and looked down on Rogue who was now laying flat on her back on the floor, looking up at him. He chuckle.  
  
"An' hear was Remy 'tinkin dat y' din' like de mornins chere." Remy chuckled, then roled onto his back, snuggleing back down into the clean sheets. The onley thing that was clean in the whole room. Rogue stood up, finding herself cold in the dull light of the storm. It was 5:30am, and Rogue was standing in the same things that she had warn the night before, all besides her shoes. "Come get back in bed chere. We don' need t' be on de road for another 5 hours." Remy said, not opening his eyes.  
  
Rogue hugged her arms and remained standing in the middle of the room. Suddenley feeling a headache from hell, makeing it'self know. She had a hangover, so withought thinking, she did as instruckted, as Remy shuffled aside and made room for her, he wraped his arm around her. She found herself snuggleing closer into the warmth of his body with every rumble of thunder. Hus warm skin felt so soft against her. Her eyes snapped open again.  
  
"Wha is mah power off?" She ast, moveing away from the cajun, he looked down and her with a confused face, then rememberd that he had ast her to shut it off for his safety since they speant an hour arguing over who was going to get the bed. Rogue was blind drunk and would hardley cooperate, and Remy wasn't far behind her, but they settled and were asleep within' seconds of their heads touching the pillow. Rogue listend to the explaination, then cringed back into snuggle mode when another flash of lightning, and rumble of thunder shook and elluminated the motel room. Remy chuckled.  
  
"Y' scared of de thinder chere?"  
  
"No!" She snapped, then looked at him, he knew so whats the point. "A litle....It's juss so damn doisey that it scares the crap outa me." Remy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, snuggleing down into her warmth.  
  
"Remy will protect y' chere. Don' worry." He wisperd as he fell back to sleep.  
  
(A/N: Hey, thank you sooooo much for reviws on this story, it wasn't actually meant to be a propper story, it was just something i created to cure my block for my other fics.....but now i can't stop thinking about it. Sorry about spellings and typo's but Ive just been so buisey I don't have time to proof read enough.) 


	11. Butterflys and Brutality

(A/N: Teren is not Rogues sister in this....she's just Alistors 'normal' girlfriend who hangs out with all the mutants at Bayville high. They are both 17 or so, like Rogue.)  
  
Common misconception.  
  
Chapter eleven: Butterflys and Brutality  
  
Rogue found Remy twurling his fingers around locks of her hair again as she listend to his breathing, steady, deep, hypnotic. She was semi contious, but felt the wormth of his body so close to hers on the small bed. His other arm lay, draped, over the curve of her waist, his hand settled on her lower back as his thumb caressed the skin, running continuousley over the flesh. She could feel the heat of breathing into her hair, Remys hard chest beneath her cheek. All she could think about was how warm and safe she felt, between the sheets of the bed. Encased from the world.  
  
This feeling wouldn't last long though, as she fully awoke and realised that she was in the cajuns arms. Her tired eyes snapped open and focused on the sleeping face of her captor as he lay peacefull, his eyes closed, but visabley moveing to an unknown rythem, his lips slightley parted allowing steady breaths to escape his lungs. She watched him after relaxing slightley, he occasionaly ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them.  
  
After she quit feeling emobilised, Rogue sank back into the warmth which beconned her so. Remys arms tightend around her, and he wrigled about a litle, becoming as close to Rogue as he could get, he let out a sigh and his eyes began to open. He was reluctantly wakeing up. He imeadiatley focussed on Rogue, stairing for a moment before blinking a few times and offering her a smile. Its funny that this situation just happend to be the same that Remy was dreaming about. Remy removerd his fingers from Rogues hair and glanced at his watch. It was 9am. They had a few hours before they needed to leave.  
  
"Mornin' chere." Remy said in a quiet voice as he closed his eyes again, hugging Rogue to him like a comforter. She stayed silent, just laying there. At least the thought of him touching her didn't repulse her so much now. She pulled her arms from where they were, folded between her and Remys chest, and reached a hand up to his face, she flicked aside some of his hair, seeing his eyes open, she paused for a moment, then reached for his watch and pressed a button, changeing the appearence of his eyes. She hated the brown, the fake brown that he put on for people. She rested her hand on his cheek, then looked at him for a moment before closeing her eyes and wriggleing out of his embrace, she, practically,, ran into the bathroom.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Nothin' happend before y'all ask. Ah got drunk....well, we got drunk, and neither of us wonned ta sleep on the floor, so ah switched off mah power and we slept in the same bed. Ah cayn't deny wanting ta just hug him ta death. But things were juss too complicated fer me. Too many things in mah head, ah guess ahm juss sick of conflickt in mah mind. Always haveing ta make decisions and.....ahm gettin' off subject ain't ah? Well, anyway, things were complicated, and it confused me more when ah found that ah was wantin' ta have him hold me and stuff. The confuseing part was knowing what he'd done, but still wanting him. Ah didn't know if that made me a seriousley screwed up person or a pushover.  
  
Ah have no Idea what the dream was about, but it was kinda reacurring, but something different happend in each one. Mah phsyciatrist told me that it was something ta do with repressed feelings and fears about mah mutation, fears that one day if bah some miracle ah manage ta have kids, then ah was scared that mah mutation would kill them. Now the crying baby thing that happend in mah last dream....apparentley that signified helplessness in mah life. Yea, ahd say that pretty much coverd it didn't it huh?  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Rogue Pulled her face from her hands and sighed in defeat. "Ah cayn't keep doin' this!" She said to herself, her voice echoing slightly in the batheroom. She raised herself off the floor and looked into the mirror. "Wha am ah so nice ta that....stupid swamp rat!?" She ast her reflection then closed her eyes, she heard a light tap on the dooe.  
  
"Rogue? You OK chere?" Came Remy's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Y'know dat talkin' t' y'self is one o' de signs of madness doncha?"  
  
"Go away!" Rogue hissed, gritting her teeth. But she didn't wan't him to go away. She wanted him to stay and talk to her-No. She wanted him to go, far far away where he couldn't hurt her in any way, Because he would do. It was just a matter of time. Right? 'Wha do ah always have ta be the stupid one? Firs Scott...look how that stupid crush turned out......now him.....all he wants to do is use me to save his own worthless lihfe though isn't it? Yea, it is and he tried ta hurt me....he keeps tryin' ta hurt me. Ah hate him so much. Ah hate him....~You sound like youre trying to convince yourself.~' Rogue suddenly looked around after hearing the voice and then immediatley realised where it was comming from. Her Head.  
  
'What the hell? ~Oh don't mind me....Im just....Erm....your conchience so to speak.~ But who.....~Oh come on....like you can't reconise my voice! Im so hurt Ro'.~' Rogue looked at her reflection in the mirror with confusion. Only two people call her Ro' and thats Alistor and Teren. She hadn't ever absorged Alistor, so it must be Teren. 'Teren? What the hell are ya doin in mah head.....No, ah know whatcha doin in mah head....but how are ya talking ta me? How am ah answerin'?....ah've never realy had a conversation in mah head before.....~Well hunny....you are now....But im warning you....Things are getting kinda rough in hear y'know....so keep a lid on the absorbing, because if one litle thing slipps in hear, the flood gates will open hunny...okay?~ Yea....ok...' Rogue was suddenly shook out of her mind convosation with the personality of Teren, to find Gambit looking at her strange.  
  
"Gambit? When did you get in hear?" Rogue asked with a puzzled look on her face. Gambit looked at her a litle curiously.  
  
"Are y' on medication chere? Cos' if y' are, den Remy thinks y' forgot t' take it dis mornin'."  
  
"Ahm not on medication swamp rat!" She snapped, shakeing his hands from the tops of her arms.  
  
"Y' were gazeing at de door fo' about ten minuets chere....just stairin, y' din' even blink!" Gambit said with a questioning look on his face. Rogue growled.  
  
"Ah was talkin!" Rogue shouted with clenched fists at her side and a frown on her face, as though everything was normal, even though she was shouting duh! over and over in her head.  
  
"Y' were talkin'?" Gambit said with a slight hint of a smile, a raised eyebrow and a nodding head as if to say 'riiiight'. "T' who mon cherie?"  
  
"........Shut up swamp rat!" Rogue said after realiseing that she already sounded compleatly crazy. She stormed out of the batheroom, she had changed into some jeans and a deep red sweater that was slightly off the shoulder. She dropped down on the bed and folded her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. She felt the bed shift a litle, and she knew that Gambit had climbed on. She knew he was right behind her and she didn't do anything when he wraped his arms around her, laying his hands over her stomach.  
  
"Chere...." Remy leand into Rogue, so as his, still bare, chest was pressed up against her back, and his mouth was right next to her ear, tickleing the skin. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath lap against her skin, his words wrapping around her and makeing her want to stay compleatly still. He lowerd his voice. "Don' go runnin' off.....I ain' gonna hurt y'-"  
  
"Ah know." Rogue wisperd, her voice slightly shakey, her eyes still closed as she listled to the sound of his breathind. Remy couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell y' dat y' smell like vanilla?" Remy wisperd, now closeing his own eyes and rubbing his cheek against her hair.  
  
"n.No...actually." She stutterd, opening her eyes and leading her gaze towards the carpet, suddenly feeling nurvous. "They havent." Remy removerd one of his hands from Rogues stomach and pulled her hair aside, away from her neck and moved his lips towards her skin, hesitateing a mm or so away, awaiting a reaction from her. There wasnt one, so he placed his lips gently on her skin at the back of her neck, feeling her shiver, he did it again, and again, lingering for a moment.  
  
"D' y' wan't me t' stop?" He asked. Rogue couldn't speak, she could hardly move, so he let go of her hair and it fell lightly back against her skin. "Im sorry chere..." Remy said quietly.  
  
"It's ok." She wisperd, unable to reach a higher note as her stomach filled with tingles and anoying tickles like when your the first in line for the trampaline in P.E class or something. Butterflyes as its been known to be called. Rogue swallowed back the feeling and abruptly stood up, hugging her arms, she glanced at Remy who was giveing her a worried look, like an -oh- my-gosh-what-have-I-done-now- kind of look. She offerd him a week smile, and his expression melted into a smile back. 'Ahm not mad at him...am ah? ~Hell no.~ Shut up Teren you pain in the-'  
  
"Yuhoo, chere...y' zonin' out again..." Remy interupted her train of thought, standing infront of her, snapping his fingers and waveing his hand infront of her face. "Seriously though chere...are y' feeling ok?" Remy asked, now in a concernd tone, with the expression to match.  
  
"Ahm fihn swamp rat! Now leave me alone!" She snapped. '~way ta go stress out kid~ Shut up Teren! Jeeze, ya mind keepin' outa mah thoughts please?' Rogue blinked again, seeing the, almost scared, look on Remys face. She sighed and roled her eyes. "Ahm talking ta one of tha personalities in mah head." She said, folding her arms and lookind at Gambit with the 'teacher' glair.  
  
"Oh! Right. Dat make so much more sence." Gambit said, then let out a chuckle before turning around and wandering into the batheroom.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Shut up! Ah mean it! Not one word about me turnin' inta goo with Gambit! Ah couldn't help it could ah? Ah was still a litle scared of him, but most of all ah just felt lihke a litle school kid.....wait, ah am a school kid....but thats not tha point. He made me feel safe at that point in time, and it was lihke he never did all those things, or had a temper...he was just...him. And ah lo--- lihked that about him.  
  
Oh and about the Teren in mah head....ah don't know how, but somehow, the personalities were getting a litle stronger. Yea, desaster on the horizon. But ah got a peice of Teren in mah head one night when ah snuck outa the instituite. We went ta tha brotherhood house, and Alistor dared me ta touch Teren....so ah did, and she passed out....What can ah say....it was funny though....she acted lihke it wasn't gonna fazer her, she was so confidant that she wouldn't pass out.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
It was lunch time. Remy and Rogue were in a diner, when a man walked over to the table and slapped a newspaper down on it. Rogue turned and looked at the man with a frown, then turned to the paper and dropped her cup of coffe, spilling it all over the table, she and Remy jumped up in supprise to escape the trickling liquied.  
  
Remy looked at her quizically, with a spark of annoymeant, then glanced at the paper, seeing a picture of him on the front, with a huge 'WANTED' In black writeing. Rogue glanced at Remy and he shrugged, holding his arms up in defence. "I din' do nothin'." He said inocently. The man standing at the table glaired at him.  
  
"You're a mutant. Thats enough." The guy said, then looked to Rogue. "Are you a mutant?" He asked, acusingly. Rogue opend her mouth to say something, when Remy answerd for her.  
  
"No! She isn't." He growled in a low voice, spairing an angrey glance at Rogue. He turned back to the man, feeling that same angar bubbleing up inside of him as he did the night that man hit Rogue.  
  
"Gambit." She said quietly, seeing the spark in his eye. The almost hollow look that she knows all too well. "Come on sugah, just leave it." She said in a calming voice as a waitress ran over and started mopping up the spilt coffe. Remys expression lightned, and he seemed to be breathing heavy.  
  
"Why? what are you gonna do mutie lover?" The man asked, pokeing Rogue in the shoulder. Rogues face turned into a frown, and she was about to retort, when she saw Remy fly at the man, throwing in punched to his face as the man fell back into a table.  
  
"Dont you fucking dare touch her again!" He screamed as his knuckles collided with the mans face over and over, untill his arms were numb and he didn't know if he was still hitting the man.  
  
"Remy stop it!" Rogue screamed at him as a litle girl clung to her mother crying, and people looked on in fear. "Remy, please, calm down!" Rogue yelled. Remy threw in one last punch to the mangled face and let out a chilling laugh as he threw his head back and stepped away, watching the mans body drop to the floor with a thud.  
  
Remy turned to Rogue, still smirking. "Now de homme got blood on me." He said in mock annoyence, and walked off towards the door of the diner, still chuckleing. He stopped at the door and turned to the child, offering a blood curdleing, toothy grin, he reached down and brushed a finger over her cheek, leaving a smear of blood on the young skin. He laughed as the child and mother flinched. He exited the diner. "Move it Rogue." He yelled with plenty of angar behing his voice as the door closed behind him.  
  
Rogue stood in the middle of the diner, her breath catching in her throat, her eyes burning, prickleing with tears as she looked at the poor man, who now didn't resemble anything human. Sure he was an asshole, but he didn't deserve that. All around were faces plasters with fear, pitty and awe at the fact that someone just so brutaly beat a mans face in. Rogue quickley caught a tear on her cheek as it fell and hurridley walked out of the diner.  
  
She ran around to the car and found Remy, nowhere in sight. She looked around, then found him leaning up against a wall with his head hung low, his body shakeing all over as his hands dug into the solid brick. Not onley was his body shakeing, but his frame was jolting as he gave in to the waight of his body and collapsed to his knees, repeatedly banging his head on the wall.  
  
Rogue moved over slowly, and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. Remy jumped, frightend and swong around, falling down to his butt with his back against the wall, his cheeks were flushed and damp, his hands coverd in blood.  
  
"Go away Rogue...Call Xaviour an' get de hell away from me!" Remy said in panic, letting out a small dob at the end.  
  
"Remy.....ahm, ahm not goin' anywhere......ah have ta help you." Rogue said quietly, reaching out her bare hand to wipe his tears, but his hand snapped up and put a crippleing hold on her wrist, he glaired at her.  
  
"Fuck you!" He shouted as he came face to face with her....then looked at her in shock. "Non,...I didn' dat wasn'......" He blinked back tears and let go of Rogues wrist. She winced and pulled it back to her, nursing it. She stood up and walked away.  
  
Remy looked down at his hands. His face was itching with tears, but he knew that if he wiped them away, he would be covoured in blood. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the sky. 'I am well and truley screwed.' He thought, his breath catching every now and then. He heard the car pull up infron of him, and saw Rogue open the pasenger door from the inside. He looked at her and frownd.  
  
"Rogue, can y' please juss do what I asked y' to fille?" He said with irritation.  
  
"No." Rogue said plainly. "You screwed mah lihfe up ta get me ta help you, now ahm heah, so don't waste mah tihm Remy LeBeau!" She said, seriously pissed off.  
  
Remy staired at her for a second, then rememberd the fact that he just beat the crap out of someone, so he stood and got into the passenger side of the car. They spead away.  
  
(A/N: Hey all. Sorry about the lack of updatage, but Ive been busy. And Im NOT going to apologise AGAIN for the crappy spelling, cos' Ive warned you a hell of allot and Im board of warning you now so now you know. Thank you to all of you that are reviewing me. But do tell me if my story is begining to get crappy, if you warn me then I can make sure I don't boar you all with crappy chapters...ok? Cool. And as always, please review after reading. Thank you.) 


	12. Falling for a psychopath

(A/N: Yay! Past the 100 review mark wahoo! Thank you guys, you rock. Ok for all you people who are botherd....THERE IS A SHITLOAD OF ABD SPELLING IN THIS AND IM TO BLAME, AND PROUD OF IT however, getting to more serious subjects. If you are takeing the piss out of my work, then you have no buisness commenting on the Alistor thing. That is a standing joke between me and a few of the people who read my work, so please, fuck off, you are not welcome to join in the joke...........for everyone els, enjoy.)  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter twelve: Falling for a psychopath  
  
Rogue drove along the road, her concentration on that alone. She was still ridged behind the wheel, but was takeing instructions from Teren in her head as to how to drive. Remy did nothing but stair at his throbbing knuckles, his hands covered in drying blood.  
  
"Rogue....." He breathed out. "Chere, y' need t' call de instituit and get as far away from me as y' can.......don' y' get it? Im gonna hurt y'. An' when I do, I won' be able t' stop fille.....I won't."  
  
"Shut up! Ahm tryna drive hear....ah still don't know how so juss.....sssh." She hissed, seeing his eyes flair, then calm again.  
  
"Y' amzin'. D'y' know dat chere? Y' are." Remy said, looking at her as she began to relax behind the wheel. "Y' beutifull too." He mutterd.  
  
"What?" She asked, turning slightly to catch what he said. Remy opend his mouth to reapeat, but then closed it again and shook his head.  
  
"Nothin' chere. Nothin'." He sighed. 'Why the hell can't I tell her? Cos' your a loser, and she's only hear with you because she's scared shitless of you. Fucking moron.' He thought. "Non..." Remy wisperd, then realised that he was talking to himself in his head. He looked to Rogue and hoped she didn't notice. She didn't.  
  
They had been driveing for an hour, and were far away from the diner in which Remy beat a guy unconchous. Rogue pulled into a gas station and parked the car, then with shakey hands, reached for the door handle. She turned to Remy and frowned at him.  
  
"Come on, batheroom, now. Y' cayn't walk around like that all day." Rogue said in a -do-it-now-cos'-I-don't-have-the-patients- kind of way. Remy got out of the car and followed Rogue to the one, small batheroom that the gas station had.  
  
Rogue started running the water and turned to Remy, who was just standing there, a little spacey, like he'd been since the incident. She pulled an annoyed face and reached for his jacket. She slipped it off and roled it up. The sleevs were covoured in blood, and there was spatter all over the front. Rogue took off her brown gloves and tucked them into her pocket. She took off Remys gloves then dumped them in the trash.  
  
She lead his hands to the warm water and began to wash away the flakes of blood and took the bar of soap which she rubbed over his skin as he watched her with a strange look in his eyes. As though he'd never seen her before and she was just helping him for no reason.  
  
Rogue ran Remys hands under some fresh water and then handed him some paper towls to dry off. This whole time, not even saying a word. He repeatedly scrubbed his hands untill they were dry and dumped the screwed up paper. He looked at his hand, compleatley cleared of all blood. "Why?" He asked simply.  
  
"Wha what?" Rogue asked with a frown. He suddenly tensed up and grabbed Rogue by the top of her arms. He pushed her back, pinning her to the wall and lifted her a foot or so from the ground, he staired directly into her eyes. His breathing pattern changeing.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, expecting something painfull but only heard deep breathing, so she returned to watch Remy wo was looking at her, his eyes pleading for somethind. "Rogue... I don' know what happend chere....I juss...Im sorry." He realised that he was squeezing her arms and let her go. She rubbed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Ahm not interested in that Remy......" Rogue looked at him and noticed that his eyes were the usual red on black. She was lost for a second but then regained her composiour. "And ahm hear ta help you. But ah cayn't help if ya keet tryin' ta get me ta leave ok?"  
  
Remy took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his head down and rested on her shoulder, his arms hanging at his sides. "Y' way too good t' me cherie." He mumbled into her shoulder, then brought his hands up and rested them on her hips. "Im glad y' with me an I don' wan't y' t' leave chere. But I realy would hate maself if I hurt y'." He was now faceing into her neck, still laying on her shoulder. "If anyone hurt y'." 'I love y'. Say it! SAY IT!' Remy wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
  
"Well ah cayn't do anythin' about that swamp rat. But ah need ta make sure that ya don't die or somethin'." Rogue said, feeling awkward in the embrase, so she hesitantly put a hand on his head and for lack of anything els to do, she began to play with his hair between her fingers.  
  
Remy was beginning to feel sleepy as he felt the tickleing his scalp, then it suddenly stpped, as Rogue realised what she was doing. "Don' stop." The words spilled across his lips before he could stop himself, then felt a chill when he realised that he had said it out loud, but then the tickleing carryd on.  
  
"Come on sugah, lets get movein' ok?" Rogue said, pushing Remy away. He released his hold on her 'acsidentily on purpous' brushed his lips against her neck as he pulled his head away. Rogue shiverd slightly at the warm, moist contact, but quickly recoverd.  
  
"I guess y' right cherie." He mumbled and then lead the way to the car where they sat in a comfortable silence for hours.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
Ah think ah know what it was that set Remy off in the diner, but there was still no need to mess up the guy lihke he did. All the way through it mah hart was doin double the work as usual, and ah wanted ta cry. But ah couldn't do that now could ah. Later that day, Gambit let me call Alistor from his cell phone, and ah asked him if he told Logan what ah said. Ali told me that old wolvie didn't take it so well. Yea, the jackass told Logan that Gambit tried ta rape me. Ah could have killed him. So ah called Logan, and he didn't know what ta say ta me. He just kept on shouting about killing the cajun. But ah think ah handled it kinda well, b'cause he was all nice when ah said good night to him. Ah missed Logan and the others whyle ah was on mah litle trip. But ah realy wonted ta save Gambit and get back ta mah lihfe before ah fell anymore fer the psychopath that kidnapped me.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
At midnight, Rogue and Remy stopped at a hotel in the city that they had just reached. Remy paid with one of his stolen credit cards, and got a huge room with two double beds and a hot tub. Rogue stood in the middle of the lounge area and took in the grand scene, with the gold and dusty pink drapes and gloden couch cousions. The fine china vases and beutiful paintigs on the walls that could be works of art on there own.  
  
"Is it good enough fo' y' chere? Dis is good right?" He asked, unable to decifer the look on her face, and unwilling to use his empathy.  
  
"It's.......gorgeous......How much did it cost ya?"  
  
"Nothin cherie." He chuckled with a smirk. "Dis cos a Mr. Roger Decade, $8000 fo' tonight an' tommorow night. Plus free acsess to de mini bar and room service." He smiled proudly.  
  
"Aah, ah see. Ya used a stoled credit card." Rogue said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. Remy walked over to her and stood behind her. He leaned his head into her ear.  
  
"Sssh, mon cherie. De walls have ears." He wisperd, feeling a tingle run through his body when he heard her breathy chuckle, then chuckled himself and kissed her hair on the side of her head. "Dis is an apology chere....although dis ain' Remys credit card.....de thought is what counts right?" He said, stepping away from her as she turned to face him.  
  
Rogue smiled inside, he was trying to make things right. Then she rememberd that he was in the paper earlyer that day and jumped at the memory. Remy looked at her strange. "Y allright chere?"  
  
"Damn it ah forgot! Y'all were in the paper.....fer beatin' a guy in a bar allmost ta death. The picture on tha paper this mornin." She said, running her bare hands through her hair. "Alright....first of all, ya need ta cut ya hair, and always wear sunglasses."  
  
"Calm down." He said soothingly as he walked closed. He ran a bare finger over her lips and pulled his hand back, moveing away awkwardly. "It's alright chere. Don worry. De people hear don' harrass de customers dat pay more fo' der best rooms now do thay?" Remy floped down on th plush couch and smiled.  
  
"Wait.....how did y'all get in hear when it's so late?"  
  
"Remy made reservations when y' was in de store at de gas station. Remy said he would pay extra since we were gonna get 'ere late, if someone would be 'ere t' sighn us in cherie." Remy said, again proud of himself.  
  
Rogue smiled and chewed on her lip. "Ahm gonna, uuh, take a shower or somethin' allright?" She looked at Remy who was smirking. She knew what he was thinking. "Ah am not takein' a shower whyl your in the hot tub swamp rat." Rogue said, unable to fight back the gigle.  
  
"Please." He grinned. "Non, chere, you go an' enjoy y' shower." He said sincearly. So Rogue did, and when she came out, she found Remy Asleep, still in his shoes on the puffy couch.  
  
Rogue was wrapped in a towl, with an extra towl around her hair. She let out a breathy chuckle and walked over the warm, soft wood floor and sat on the couch as Remy lay across it, his head on one arm and his feet hanging over the other.  
  
She made sure her power was switched off then placed her hand on his soft cheek, noticeing that he was in a deep sleep, she looked around whyle chewing on her lip. She leaned down a litle and blew on his face, getting no responce, she moved forward again, but hesitated once more before decideing 'oh screw it, he's asleep. He won't know.'  
  
She placed her lips on his and closed her eyes as she remained there. She opend her mouth a litle and was about to pull away when she Felt Remys lips move against hers. She quickly moved away and saw Remy sturr. He streatched out and yawned, then opend his eyes and looked at Rogue for a moment then smiled.  
  
"When did y' get out of de shower chere?" Remy asked, compleatly clueless. His eyes drifted over the exposed skin over Rogues shoulders, then focused on her eyes. He zoned out.  
  
"Remy?" Rogue said, waveing a hand in front of his eyes, he was snapped back to reality, giveing her a smile, he sat up on the couch.  
  
"Sorry chere. Remy thinks he's still asleep." Remy was smileing at his 'day dream' when he got a sudden pain in his head and made a sound as his hands slapped to his temples and he bent over, placeing his forhead on his knees as he sat on the couch.  
  
Rogue heard the sound that he made and quickly sprang onto action. She kneeled on the floor infront of him and placed her hands on his face, lifting his head up, she noticed a trail of blood comming from his nose, so she unwrapped the fluffy towl from her hair and gave it to Remy, who's pain was subsideing as he felt Rogues warmth on his face.  
  
"Does it still hurt sugah?" Rogue asked softly as Remys eyes fixed on her, or through her as she thought. He nodded and after a few minuets, the flow of blood stopped he fell back into the softness of the couch, feeling his usual self again.  
  
"Im sorry chere." He said, then reached out for her as she stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. Her towl was now beginning to fall away.  
  
"Remy...mah towl...it's-"  
  
"Remy knows p'tite. But now y' can't get up b'couse, if y' do. Remy will catch a glimpse of y' all naked." Remy grinned. "So, y' best stay on Remy's lap fo' ever."  
  
Rogue was shocked so she scrambled for her towl but only made it worse, then found herslef kind of beneath Remy on the couch, with him holding a smug expression. "Y' should have listend t' Remy chere."  
  
"Get offa me please swamp rat. Ahm too tired ta fight ya."  
  
"Den don' fight me." He smiled, he was still sleepy, and was trying to cover up the fact that his head was throbbing after the pain attack. "Would y' mind if I kissed y' chere?" Remy asked, his face serious.  
  
Rogues heart was pounding and her cheeks were redening with embarresmeant. She didn't have an answer for him, so Remy did it anyway. Slow at first, then faster and deeper, but always soft and gentle as he closed his eyes and became lost, he was unable to supress the sound that came from his throat, but it made him stop and pull away from the kiss when he found his hands begining to wander underneath her towl.  
  
Rogue opend her eyes as he pulled away. He was breathing heavily, his demon eyes remaind fixed on hers as he adjusted her towl so as she was fully covoured, and moved away so as she could get up.  
  
"Im sorry chere. I get a litle carried away sometimes." 'What are y' doin! De fille didn' move away! She practically kissed y' back y' jackass! She wouldn' have stopped you! Non. She ain' like de otger fills.' His mind was begging and contradicting itself, it was annoying to say the least.  
  
Rogue sat up, tugging at the towl to cover her legs. "Gambit ah..." She trailed off when her gaze fell upon his eyes. 'ah wonna kiss ya again swamp rat. ah realy want to.' "Ahm gonna go ta bed." She said finally, and got a nod from the cajun. He gave her a two finger salout and said goodnight, before she slipped into her bedroom. She leaned her back up against the door and wanted to smack her head against the wood and scream for him. But she didn't she bit down on her lip, dressed in her pj's and slipped into bed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
SusyQMarvel : Thank you for the encouragmeant lol. But I would never stop writeing cos' a few people didn't like my spelling lol. I think Ive said before that I only write for myself, but aslong as some others enjoy it then thats ok. Uuhm...I duno about Remy and Rogue 'doin it' as you say.....but maybe Ill see if I can sneak it in.....but not yet.  
  
OnyxFaux : That should tell those spelling freeks lol. Think it's some kind of compulsive behaviour, or are they just bored do you recon? Thank you for that review cos' now I don't have to type all that because they were all the points that I was going to make to that reviewer aswell. Thanks ;).  
  
Weapon X 61 : You rock....one of my most 'loyal' reviewers eh eh eh. Why are you worried about offending people? And thanks for 'sticking up for me' lol.  
  
TigerStorm : Yes, Rogues friend did talk to Logan, but that stuff happens behind the scens cos' the fic is just based around Rogue and Remy. Thanks for reviewing ;)  
  
whoiswhoby :.........................................Bite me. Hows about we see what storys you come up with if you can do any better. But I doubt that, with your serious lack of imagionation. But hey. I wouldn't read it anyway since you have no manners and have to be sarcastic about FACTS which I have already warned you about. So all I say to you is, screw you and take a chill pill ok? You do realise that this is a STORY for a CARTOON, right? I mean, why are you talking about future jobs based on cartoon storys?? Have a nice day in 'the real world' well, your version of it cos' you seen to be someplace els, like a worls where writeing fanfiction is the basis for your future career! *shakes head* you need a life my friend.  
  
Twighlight Suzuka: thanks for the gold star. I apticiate it lol.  
  
Luna* : I told you people time and time again that I don't give a shit about spelling, i just like writeing the story so back off b'cos im not interested. thank you.  
  
A.M.bookworm247 : What questions? If you ask i shall indeed attempt to answer you. You feel ashamed reading romance? Why is thar? I think Im flatterd that your utterley digusted to say that u love the story. thanks for the reviw.  
  
thanks everyone els aswell, you all rock. and can someone please tell me what a 'mary sue' or whatever it is means please. Cos' i have no idea. 


	13. Familiar faces

(A/N: Hey! Hey! Guess what!!! I got a spellchecker wahoo!!!!..... .Ok. I think we need a recap over the story. )  
  
----------Read this, it's informative---------- Remy was 'kidnapped' by some crazy scientist dudes, who massed around in his head and implanted a chip, then 'brainwashed' him to make him forget. Anyway, they did it for no reason in particular, just because he was a mutant and they had some new technology that they wanted to test out. It didn't work, that's why they let Remy go after it was implanted. Now the reason for them calling on him now, id because they are in a rut, and they need some things stealing from various places, and don't want to get there hands dirty, so they activated the chip to blackmail Remy. There things, for his life.  
  
After Rogue was taken, Logan and the rest of the x-men, were actually trying to find her, until she called them that time and said it was okay, of course that was after a couple of startling calls in which Rogue was cut short in the conversation because Remy appeared beside her and made her hang up. Again, after Remy tried to rape Rogue, she made that startling call to Logan, this made him go crazy and the x-men were again shuffled about to look for Rogue, but she wasn't anywhere that they looked, and they didn't quite catch her with Ceribro. So Logan in fact did go mad, he was just unable to find her............ On with the story.  
  
Common misconception  
  
Chapter thirteen: Familiar faces.  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning, feeling the soft fabric of a leather glove stroking her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and focussed on the smiling face of her Cajun capture. He had been sitting there for two hours just watching her sleep.  
  
"Mornin' Cherie." He whispered to her with a warm smile.  
  
"Mornin' swamp rat." She said, then stretched out in her bed and snuggled back into the covers still looking at him. "What tihm is it?" She asked.  
  
"Past 9 Chere. Don' worry 'bout it. Juss' go back t' sleep fille." He said, still running his fingers over her face.  
  
"Ah don't want ta." She said, then closed her eyes. Remy let out a soft chuckle and slid onto her bed, laying his head on the pillow beside her and closed his own eyes. "Remy..." Rogue murmured. He opened his eyes. "What do ya have ta do today?"  
  
"Remy has t' visit de bank Cherie. Why?"  
  
"Ah d'know. Ah guess ah was juss' wondrin' wha we were stayin hear fer two nights." Rogue opened her eyes again, and found her self reaching her arms out and warping them around him. They were both shocked at her action, but when Rogue tried to take it back, Remy clamped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"We are stayin' 'ere fo' two nights, b'cos' I do believe y' need t' sleep some more Cherie." Gambit said, feeling Rogue relax, she leaned her head against his chest. Remy pressed his nose into her hair and breathed in her vanilla scent. She fell back to sleep a few seconds later.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
The day was gorgeous. The curtains were open already an' there was tonnes of bright summer light pouring into the room. Mah god. The room! Mah room alone was huge, and full of real comfortable stuff. Mah bed was a huge four poster bed, with loads of pillows and silk sheets. It was just so.....comfy. Gambit was bein' so nice ta me up to that point, and yea, lihke ahv'e said already, ah was fallin' for him. Wouldn't you? When he was being civil that is. All the other times ah juss thought he was a jerk.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
"Merdi! Rogue! Fill y' betta run! Dis is unforgivable!" Remy yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom. Rogue ran behind the fluffy couch in the lounge area of the room with the scissors in hand. She suppressed a giggle and held her arms out in a –wait-just-let-me-explain- kind of way.  
  
"Hang on swamp rat.... It looks good ah swear! Ahm not lyin ta ya." Rogue set the scissors on the coffee table and moved in the opposite direction as he who was trying to get to her. Remy fingered the hair that was now almost all gone from his head.  
  
"Chere! D'y' realise dat Remy hasn't had hair like dis fo' years!? Dis is....dis is.... Normal!" He yelled. His hair was shorter than it was a few months back when he first kidnapped Rogue, but peace's still hung over his face, over his enchanting eyes. His hair was longer at the top, and shorter at the back of his head and really did look nice, even he thought so. But he liked his longish hair better.  
  
"Remy...Come on sugah, it's nice. It's different, so y'all won't be as easy ta spot." Rogue said, placing her hands on her hips and shifting all her wight to one foot. Remy pulled a face and held up his index finger, then shook his head and leaped over the couch, catching Rogue off guard, they tumbled to the ground. Rogue tried to scramble away, but she was laughing so much that her body was becoming week, and she fell onto her stomach. Remy sat on her lower back and grabbed the scissors. He chuckled as he grabbed a lock of Rogues hair and put the scissors to it. "Wait!" She wheezed out.  
  
"Non chere.....an eye fo' an eye an' all dat." Remy said, but found the lock of hair being torn from his hand. Rogue wriggled her way around so as she was on her back and Gambit was sitting on her stomach. He dropped the scissors to grab her wrists in case she tried anything, and found himself up close and personal with her emerald eyes. He grinned. "Cherie. We are gonna have t' stop meetin' like dis."  
  
"Shut it swamp rat! Get the hell offa me ya fat git!" She choked out with a slight breathy laugh. Remy put on a pout and put a hand on his stomach.  
  
"Is Remy really getting' fat chere?" He asked then let out a chuckle and pulled up his shirt to look at his toned abdomen. Rogue pulled a questioning face. Did he care if he was putting on Wight? "What?" He said innocently.  
  
"Can ya get offa me please. Ya kinda crushin mah chance of eva havein' kids." She said in a strained voice.  
  
"Dat's alright chere. Y' won' be havein' any kids unless they be with dis cajun." He flashed a toothy grin and placed a dramatic hand over his heart. Rogue scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Y'all gotta do things ta have kids Cajun. And trust me, that ain't ever gonna happen. 'Sides, ah would never carry a mini version of a swamp rat. Especially not a replica of you."  
  
"Y' wound me chere. Y' really do."  
  
"Ah wondered how long it would be before y'all decided ta say that. Can ah get up now?"  
  
"Non. Y' juss bein' mean t' Remy. So Remy will be mean t' you. He's stayin' put Cherie, an' he knows dat y' enjoy it." He tweaked his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest. Rogue though for a moment then smirked. Yes, she smirked, she had a plan.  
  
She kept her eyes directly on his so as he wouldn't look away, and then began to sneak her fingers underneath his shirt. He bare fingers ran up and across Remy's chest beneath his shirt, his smug look soon changed and he swallowed in shock, blinking a few times and loosing his cool outer shell fo a moment.  
  
"Dat's not playin' nice chere." He said. "If Remy tried t' do anythin' y' gonna push him away or somethin'."  
  
"Sure about that swamp rat?" Remy looked at her with suspicion. Her hands still tickling his skin.  
  
"Oui. Y' gonna do sometin' bad t' Remy ain' y'?"  
  
"Oui." She said with a smirk and then out of nowhere, pushed Remy backwards and stood up. She reached into the bag that was on the couch and pulled out a razor. Remys hand snapped to the collection of hair on his chin and he gasped.  
  
"Oh hell no." He said before running and locking himself in the bathroom. Rogue stood and chuckled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy drove himself and Rogue to a bank, in which he wanted to get some cash. Rogue was aware of where they were for the first time since the trip started. They were somewhere in California. Rogue was kicking her sneakers as she sat on a bench outside the bank that Remy was in. 'Wha doesn't he juss' steal the money. It's not lihke it's his money that he's withdrawin' anyway./So what's your point Hun?/ Teren, back off. Ahm talkin' ta mahself in mah head, not you.' Rogue didn't exactly like talking to her friends like that, but Teren was being annoying.  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and sighed it out, then heard some commotion from around the corner by the beach. So she got off of the bench and walked to take a look. Shielding her eyes from the early summer sun, she spotted a handful of people in black suits and a bunch of normally dressed people seeming to be fighting. She heard the whale of police sirens, then gasped when she heard a familiar sound, and saw a red beam of light hit some guy in the chest, sending him crashing helplessly into a wall. "Scott?!" She breathed out as she saw people running from the scene after being threatened with some kind of pink energy, allot like electricity, a blue flame that seemed to move like water and a few other things that were a multitude of colours but unidentifiable substances.  
  
Rogue noticed that Kitty had her back to a figure of a woman that was seemingly made of water, and didn't know that the water woman was heading straight for her. So Rogue sprinted over to her and kicked out, her leg however went straight through the watery substance, cutting the woman in half before the form collapsed on itself and scampered a little away in a puddle. Kitty turned around and almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Rogue! Like, what are you doing hear?" She squealed in excitement.  
  
"Kit....ah wonna ask y'all the same thing, but fight fer yo' lihfe now and ask questions later ok?" Rogue said as she dodged an orange goo that flew at her. Kitty nodded and continued the fight. No one ells noticed that Rogue was fighting with them until the cops were cuffing the culprits and taking them away. However, miss water person disappeared down a drain.  
  
Kurt popped up right in front of her and flung his arms around her, muttering some kind of prayer in German. Rogue rolled her eyes at everyone's continuous questions, and didn't have time to answer any of them when she heard her name being called from the direction that she had come from. She turned and saw Remy leaning against the wall with a confused look on his face. She pulled out of Kurt's embrace and saw Logan disappear. She panicked and looked to Remy who was dodging Wolverines attacks already.  
  
Logan was throwing punch after punch at the agile Cajun, but didn't manage to hit him until a smirk played on Remys face and he began to attack Logan. He pulled out his cards from the pocked of his pants (since Rogue dumped his trench coat) after he delivered a kick to Logan's abdominal area, where he hit guts instead of metal. Remy flipped backwards and charged some cards, then flicked them at Logan who dodged five of them and was in the path of the sixth one, which sent him crashing threw the glass window of a store.  
  
Scott reached for his visor and shot Remy in the right shoulder, spinning him with the force, he smacked into a wall and fell down. Remy let out a chuckle that seemed almost as cold as the laugh he let out in the diner the day before, and stood. The look in his brown eyes alone said that he wasn't himself and Rogue noticed. She had to calm him down some how, or ells her friends would find out the hard way what it had been like for her.  
  
Logan ran at Gambit and connected his knuckles with Remy's jaw, sending the Cajun down again, but then Logan's legs were swiped from underneath him, and he was on his back, feeling a burn covering his body all the way from his ankle. He had a red charge all over him.  
  
"Gambit stop!" Rogue shouted, then saw Scott reach for his visor. "Scott you twit! Don't, if he lets go of Logan, y'all know what will happen, and even Logan cayn't recover from that!" Scott took on a shade of pink for a moment as he lowered his hand. He knew that.  
  
Rogue walked over to Gambit, who was laughing at her, and the rest of the x- men. "Chere, y' really need t' work on y' technique."  
  
"Screw you Gambit. Take back the charge." She waited a moment as he pretended to think, then smirked.  
  
"Non." He said then grinned even more as his fingers begun to unclasp from Logan's ankle.  
  
"Take back the charge swamp rat, or ah'll drain ya and take it back mahself." Rogue threatened, now standing over him as he kneeled on the floor. Rogue saw a flash in his eyes; they changed briefly and then flickered again as his smile faded and Remy looked around as though he didn't know where he was. Then he saw the charge that he was creating on Logan and withdrew it. "What 'append?" He whispered up to Rogue. Rogue kneeled down to him and flicked some of his newly cut hair from his eyes.  
  
"Ah think y'all blacked out again." She whispered, then bit her lip as she looked to Logan who was beyond pissed as he glared at Gambit.  
  
"Aaaah." Was all that came from Remys mouth as he put his palms on his temples and folded down slightly, finding his head on Rogues shoulder as the pain from his head began to increase in intensity. "Chere it's hurting again." He said, the small sound muffled into Rogues jacket. She pulled off her gloves and put her bare hands on Remys temples, pushing his hands away, she forced him to look at her. She hated those brown eyes, but now wasn't the time.  
  
"Look at me Remy." She said quietly as Remys eyes began to flutter with the horrid pain that was slightly disappearing at Rogues touch. He dazedly looked at Rogue, focusing on the shine of her eyes that resemble emeralds. He gave a week smile, then brought his hands up and clasped her arms gently, he felt week. "Juss' look at me and think of somethin' els ta take ya' mind offa the pain." Rogue looked up to Kitty who was the only one to step forward out of the crowd, the only one who wanted to ask the questions that were on everyone's mind. "Kit, could ya pass me mah bag that ah dropped over there please." Rogue motioned to the bag.  
  
Kitty did as requested and handed the bag to Rogue who took her hands away from Remys hair, seeing the rise in pain in his eyes. She routed through the bag and pulled out the painkillers and a bottle of water. She took out two pills, hearing a sound of pain come from Remy as he clenched his eyes tighter and slumped down some more, placing his hands on the concrete of the floor. Rogue put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head to face her. "Open yo' mouth Remy." She whispered, and he did, as she placed the pills in his mouth he took the water from Rogues hand and swallowed them.  
  
"Merci chere.....But Remy tinks dat day won' do anytin'." He said with a forced chuckle.  
  
"Y' gonna be alright though. Right?" Rogue asked uncertain, but then found Remys eyes rolling up into his head and he fell against her limp. Rogue wrapped her arms around him as he fell and looked up at the surrounding x- men, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Logan, who were watching with confusion among other things. "He's sick guy's. He needs mah help." Was all she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue came out of Remys room and quietly closed the door behind her. She chewed her lip as she walked across the room of the hotel suite, and stood in front off the x-men, who were at this point, dressed as civilians. They were sat around the couch area looking at her expectantly as she walked over. She took in a deep breath and looked around.  
  
"Rogue, what's going on? I mean, you disappear one night and do nothing but make a couple of phone calls to tell us that you are okay. Phone calls that were for some reason cut short, making us worry......and all the time your out hear playing nurse with an x-Acolyte." Scott said.  
  
"Shut it slim." Logan growled. "Theirs more to it than that. I just had my reasons for goin' after the Cajun."  
  
"Are you holding something back from us Logan?" Scott asked, then looked to Jean who gave a knowing look back.  
  
"Don't even think it red. Whatever it is, is being held back because it's none of your business. Get it?" Logan snapped, aiming the comment between the both of them. He turned to Rogue who smiled at him as a think you. He nodded and returned to starring at his knuckles.  
  
"Ah was kidnapped. That's the truth. Ah was kidnapped bah Remy, and ah didn't know wha until after we were on the road for a while. He's sick and he needs mah help. That's wha ahm not commin back with y'all.-"Rogue was interrupted by a loud crash from the bedroom that Rogue had come from. There was then an explosion and some more crashing so Rogue ran to the bedroom and hesitated before putting a hand on the door handle. "Stay hear." She said, not even turning to face them. She took in a shaky breath and entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rogue saw Remy pacing the room with his fists clenched and breathing heavily. He looked at Rogue and growled, then crashed his fist into the full-length mirror. The glass showered onto the floor, and he pulled his hand back, extending his hand and clenching it again. He turned to Rogue. "What the fuck are y' doin' in 'ere!?" He stormed over to Rogue and put his hands around her neck, her power was off. Gambit slammed her forcefully into the door and squeezed tightly around her neck, then let her go. He grabbed her shirt and tugged her across the room. She tumbled to the floor with a thud.  
  
Remy chuckled, that same cold chuckle, as he grabbed her hair and yanked her up, she let out a yelp as he rammed her into the wall, pressing his body tight to Herr's so as she couldn't move. He hovered his face near her ear. "What's wrong Cherie? Don' wonna play?" He whispered in a husky voice as he struggled with her to keep her hands still. He gripped her bare wrists and slammed them above her head. "Don' struggle chere. Y' know it'll hurt more." He said, holding a hateful smirk.  
  
"Get offa me Gambit." She said quietly, trying not to alert the super hearing Logan in the next room. Remy took no notice, and instead of backing off her began leaving rough and meaningless kisses along her skin on her neck. He tightened his grip around her wrists, and she couldn't help the sound that was caused by a small snap in her left wrist, from escaping her mouth. Tears filled her eyes, and Gambit suddenly flung himself back and growled at his actions. He flung his fists into the small tv that was sat on a table. The TV shattered, and the door flung open. Rogue quickly rolled her sleeves down to cover her wrists, and Remy collapsed into the carpet of smashed glass, his hands covered in blood, and his head hung low.  
  
(A/N: Thank you all you lovely Reviewers you.) 


	14. Dat fille is mine

(A/N: Hey guys....I wasn't going to update on this so soon....But something about PENGUINS OF DOOM popped into my head and scared the living crap out of me. Lol. Anyway.....I think that Im gonna make up a whole dictionary full of words.....cos' this spellchecker is not doing much for me lol. But that's ok. Im not bothering with spelling errors....If they are there, then they are there...what els can I do? Oh well.)  
  
Common Misconception  
  
Chapter fourteen: Dat fille is mine.  
  
"Fuck off Cyke!" Came Gambits voice in a low growl as he sat amongst the glass on the floor of his bedroom.  
  
"Excuse me?" Scott said, taken aback by his direct comment. Remy dropped his hands, his actions were clearly of an aggravated nature.  
  
"I said, fuck Off Cyke. Understand homme?" He said again, as if Scott didn't understand him the first time. If Remy could see Scott's eyes, he would see a vicious glare, but all he saw was Scotts jaw clench, and his head lower slightly. Remy rolled his eyes and sighed in agitation. He hoisted himself up and casually walked over to the door. Scott released the handle and stood straight as Gambit approached. He didn't even see Gambit lift his fist, but he felt his knuckles connect with his clenched jaw, creating a slight snap that would leave Scott with a clicky jaw for days.  
  
Scott flew, three feet in the air, and five feet across the room, crashing into a glass coffee table, which was surrounded by the other x-men. Jean helped Scott up, the saw Gambit charging towards him. She held out her hand, and Remy was lifted from the floor, suspended, helpless in mid air. He rolled his eyes and ground his teeth.  
  
"Put me down fille." He warned.  
  
"I don't think so Gambit." Jean said, but Remy was then wrenched out of her telekinetic hold, when Scott shot a full force optic blast at Remys chest.  
  
Gambit glided across the room, and hit the wall with a loud thud. The plaster off the wall cracked and chipped away as Gambit bounced off and smacked into the floor on his front. Gasping for air after having the wind knocked right out of him. Tears formed in his eyes as he sat up and leaned against the wall for support, he was confused. He figured it out in an instant. He blacked out again, then remembered the snap that he heard in Rogues wrist, and jumped, startled at the though.  
  
"Rogue?" He breathed out and jumped to his feet, despite the injury, he was desperate to find her and make sure she was ok. She was the only one that wasn't in the room with him. Rogue sat on the bed in his bedroom, cradling her dislocated wrist, when Remy walked in. He sighed in relief that she was still conscious, but then knew she was hurt. He walked over and kneeled down at her feet. He looked up and met her teary eyes. "Mon dieu." He whispered, shaking his head.  
  
Remy gently took her injured wrist and kissed it. He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. "Y'all don't have ta say it." She said quietly, her voice had a slight quiver to it. No doubt from the pain. "Ya always sorry." She said. The tone that she created felt a little harsh as Remy absorbed it, but he understood that she was probably going to kick his ass for all of this when they were done with this -saving his life- business.  
  
"Y' can leave if y' want to." He said, looking up at Rogue. She met his eyes. That plain and perfect brown that was created as an allusion to fool people. She shook her head, and snapped her other hand out to his wrist where his watch was. She ripped it from him and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter in a little fizzle of electricity as the small piece of technology was destroyed.  
  
Remy's head followed the direction of the watch, his jaw dropped open when he saw it shatter. "Chere. . . " He said quietly, then turned back and looked up at Rogue again. "Remy needed dat Cherie. . . Now how is he gonna cover his eyes?"  
  
"Y'all shouldn't have ta." She spat out. She tried to wrench her hand from his grasp, but only winced, feeling a huge amount of pain coming from it. "aaah." She whined, blinking away tears. Remy took back her hand and felt around it with his fingers. He leaned up to her and kissed her forehead, she was surprised by his action, so her attention was taken away from what he was doing to her wrist.  
  
Remy kept her gaze on his eyes, and suddenly jerked his hands, hearing a crunching snap in Rogues wrist, she let out a scream, and felt as though she would pass out with the pain, but it suddenly subsided. Her wrist felt better, but stiff. "Y' ok?" Remy asked, going back to kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Ya sonOfAbitch! What the hell did ya do that fer!" She brought her other hand to his head and waked him, making him fall back, he scrambled away then stopped, leaning back on his hands.  
  
"It was dislocated.....De joint need'd resettin' chere....Remy helped y' and y' slap him upside de head." He said, then brought a hand to rub the back of his head.  
  
"Fucker." She mumbled. He chuckled slightly and stood up, offering a hand. "Still hurts you know. " She said quietly, as Remy helped her up.  
  
"Y' don' y' go give ol' Wolvie a tap an get it fixed den?"  
  
Rogue just walked passed him and went into the room where the x-men where tending to Scott. She walked up and brushed a finger passed Logan's neck. He felt the short shock and drain of energy then eyed her up. She offered a week smile and held up her wrist. He nodded then glared at the bedroom where Remy was still inside.  
  
"What are y'all doin' hear?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, we followed the group of mutants that you just helped us fight." Jean started. "They were causing quite a bit of trouble across the country. They have a teleporter that is stronger that Kurt, and we have been tracking them down for a week or so."  
  
"Yes child. But the professor said that he detected your signature on Ceribro, almost constant, and he wanted this checking out as well, so I would like to know, exactly how you have constantly been using your power?" Ororo asked, crossing her legs as she sat on the couch.  
  
Rogue looked around and chewed on her lip. "Ah can...uhm, ah can console mah power now, so ah guess that's what keeps me on the radar." She said, rubbing at her now healed wrist.  
  
"What? Wait...like, how?" Kitty piped up.  
  
"R-Gambit....showed me how." She looked to the floor, and Logan picked up on the reason for her action.  
  
"Rogue, your coming home with us." Logan said, sitting forward on the chair. Her head snapped up to him.  
  
"No, no ah cayn't....not yet" She said.  
  
"You don't have a choice child." Ororo said. "You are under the protection of the institute. You must do as your told."  
  
"Wait, Ro' hold on." Logan started, looking at the serene weather witch. "She has a choice. That's one of the rules of the institute." He said in Rogues defence.  
  
"Ah will be back, juss not yet is all."  
  
"Rogue! Are you crazy?!" Scott slurred then clutched his jaw.  
  
"Non. She's juss...mine." Gambit said, coming up behind her and grabbing her arms, holding them behind her back. "I think we should go now chere." He said, looking around until his eyes fell upon Kitty. "Be a good fille and pass Gambit his car keys."  
  
"Not a chance." Kitty said. Gambit looked around and smirked, then heard a yell of sorts come from Rogue as his grasp on her hands tightened, and her shirt began to glow. "Alright alright, Ill like, just get them." Kitty picked up the keys and threw them to Gambit who took back the charge from Rogues clothes and caught them.  
  
"Merci, p'tite. Now I trust dat y' will all back off, an' not follow us." Gambit said. Rogue turned her head to the side and looked at him.  
  
"Let me go Gambit. Ahm cummin' with ya anyway." She whispered.  
  
"Non Cherie. Y' too valuable t' trust." He murmured into her ear. He snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Relax chere, Y'know Im not gonna hurt y'....I juss don' want y' t' leave me yet." He said, still as quiet as possible, no-one could hear but Logan.  
  
"You said that ah should go....wha are ya chngein' the rules now?"  
  
"Cos' I need y' Rogue. I really do." Gambit's hand, which was clasped around her wrist, released her, then locked his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you." He whispered then unwrapped his arm from her waist and began to tug on her hand. They went towards the door, but before she went, she made eye contact with Jean.  
  
//Ahm gonna be fihne....Tell them that please. Ah have ta do this, Jean, make them understand fer me.//  
  
//I will Rogue. Whatever it is that is in his head, it's altering his mental shields. He's terrified Rogue. I can see it even now, I can hear what he's thinking.//  
  
//Thanks Jean, ah owe ya one.// Rogue thought as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Im sorry about dat chere. But....I need y'." He looked at her, then bottled out of the admitting feelings thing. ".....help, I need y' help." His cheeks began to redden. 'Why did y' say that ?.....Damn fool.'  
  
"Yea, ah know. But wha did ya have ta be so rough? I was gonna come anyway." Rogue said, pulling her hand from his and folding her arms.  
  
"But dis way y' didn' 'ave t' go through all de arguments."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the elevator doors opening. Remy walked past her and grabbed her arm and pulling her through the lobby of the hotel, dropping the room key on the desk, without even stopping. "Remy....Rems what about our bags?"  
  
"Fo'get em." He snapped. "Sorry,....we can go shoppin' t'morrow." He said, still pulling her hastily out of the hotel, they stopped in the parking lot. Remy looked at his car, and then spotted a shining new motorbike. Remy stopped dead and oogled at the glistening redness of it. "Chere.....Im in love." He said. Rogue stopped and turned to where he was staring. Expecting to find some leggy blond in a bikini or something "Forget de car....we are riding on dat t'day." Remy said, but before Rogue could protest, Remy had already walked over to the bike and started running his fingers along the shiny red paint, and the leather material of the seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue slid off of the bike and leaned back against it, folding her arms. She looked up to the black velvet, glitter sprinkled sky that had a picture perfect full moon. She sighed deeply and looked around the empty motel car park, Remy was still in the motels office. She put her head in her palms, holding it there.  
  
"Chere?" Came a concerned voice. Rogue dropped her hands to her sides and looked at Remy who stood holding out a can of soda. "Y' ok?"  
  
"Ah could be in mah room right now, listnin' ta linkin park or somethin'." Rogue said, taking the can and examining it.  
  
"It's vanilla coke....I thought dat y'....since y....I thought y'd like it. Y' do like vanilla coke right?" Remy stumbled over his words. Rogue eyed him with suspicion as she fell back into her lean on the bike.  
  
"Yea, Its mah favourite." Rogue said, watching him crack open his own can. "Didn't see you as a vanilla kinda guy." She said, seeing the label.  
  
"Chere..y' have no idea how much Remy love's vanilla." He took a sip from the can. "Were in 8." He said, motioning across the deserted car park towards the room.  
  
Rogue started walking towards it, stifling a yawn. "What tihme is it swamp rat?"  
  
"10pm ma chere." He said, walking in front of her as they walked up the steps to the door of the room. He unlocked it and walked inside, flicking on the light, he looked around. "Not bad." He said, looking at the clean room with two single beds, a tv and a phone. He pulled out his wallet and threw it down on the cabinet next to one of the beds and flopped down on it.  
  
"Whats up with ya?" Rogue asked, closing the door and placing her hands on her hips. "Y'all seem so......un-Remy-ish..?"  
  
"Non, Remy is himself."  
  
"No yer not swamp rat. Ya actin real strange."  
  
"I am not mon river rat."  
  
".....River rat?"  
  
"Oui." Remy said, sitting up. "Y' got a pet name fo' Remy, so now Remy's got a pet name fo' you." He grinned. Rogue sat on his bed facing him.  
  
"Pet names? What the hell do ya call all that chere and cherie stuff?" She asked, glaring at him. Remy stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"....Dat's juss cos.....I don' know y' real name chere. What is y' real name?" He asked, changing the subject to wriggle out of the situation.  
  
"Not a chance swampy." She said shaking her head. "Ya not getting that outa me."  
  
"Y' juss embarrassed b'cause of it....Whats yo' name chere? Is it....Vera? Or Edna?" He chuckled.  
  
"Ah do not have a grandma name! 'sides. What kinda name is Remy since were on the subject."  
  
"It's a name dat de fille's like to scream allot." He said with a smirk. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
"Remy can make you scream his name." He said in a challenging tone.  
  
"Pfft. Not a chance Cajun." Rogue was silenced when the smirking Cajun pulled her to him and placed his lips over hers. He moved back, then smirked devilishly as Rogue was still in shock from his kiss. He dug his fingers into her sides and she began to squirm until she fell backwards onto the bed. Remy straddled her stomach so as she couldn't get up, and carried on tickling.  
  
"Come on chere. Make it easy on yo'self. Scream Remys name and He'll stop tickling y'."  
  
"Nevah!" She said as she struggled beneath him, unable to stop smiling. "Ahl get ya Cajun, ah swear."  
  
"Im countin' on it cherie."  
  
After a few minuets, Rogues ribs began to hurt and she felt that she couldn't laugh anymore, and Remy was just enjoying himself so much. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed through the laughter, but only heard Remy chuckling, his fingers tickling more.  
  
"Scream it chere. It's de only way." He said, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Alright alright! Remy LeBeau!!" She screamed.  
  
"And again chere fo' confirmation."  
  
"Remy LeBeau! Remy LeaBeau...." She chuckled, feeling his fingers stop working, she looked up at him.  
  
"See. Remy can make anyone scream his name." He said smugly, then leaned down and kissed her again. But it was his turn to be surprised when her ungloved hand came to his face, and her fingers ran along his chin. "I know another way t' make y' scream ma name chere." He whispered, adjusting himself so as he was laying over her. Rogue put her hands around the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. 


	15. It's not the truth

Common mosconception.  
  
Chapter fifteen: It's not the truth.  
  
Remy stirred, stretching out in the small bed, he noticed that he was alone and sat up quickly. The room was dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted and focussed on the bed across from him where Rogue was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, looking out the window. He warped his sheet around him and walked across the room, sitting down behind Rogue, he put his arms around her and lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
"How come y' over hear chere?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes and just leaning against her.  
  
"Cos ya were asleep and ah wasn't." She said, not moving.  
  
"Y' could have woke me up." He said, turning his head into her neck and kissing her. "I wouldn' have minded chere."  
  
"Ah would have." She whispered. He pulled away from her.  
  
"What's dat sposed t' mean?" He asked, confused.  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and pulled her sheet around her as she turned to face him in the darkness, his features being caught by the moonlight. "Ah mean.... Juss that, ahm not sure about all of this. Ahm not used to it, the touchin' and stuff." She said.  
  
"Not used t' it? What's wrong chere?.......do y' regret it?" He looked at her, keeping her eyes locked on his. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "Wait! Y' do.....why? Did I do somethin y' didn' like?" He asked, raising his voice a little, he was confused. This had never happened to him before. Granted the fact that he was never the one to be there when the girl woke up in the morning.  
  
"No." She looked down to her hands, blushing slightly. "No, it was fihne...but......ah don't know."  
  
"I did ask if y' wonned t' stop.....I don' understand..." He said, shaking his head.  
  
Rogue looked back up at him, he really was confused. He looked slightly hurt. "Ah don't lihke bein' used Remy. And ah cayn't help but think that ya just usein' me cos' ahm hear."  
  
Remy glared at her. "Rogue. I said I love y' and I mean it. I wouldn' have said it if I didn' mean it." He snapped.  
  
Rogue was still unsure. His expression softened, and he reached his hand up to her face, brushing aside her platinum streaks. "Wha me?" She asked him. Remy shrugged and smiled.  
  
"B'cause I juss do." He said and kissed her forehead. "An' I don' care what dose friends of yo'rs say. Im gonna keep y' fo' ma self." He whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"What if ah don't wonna be kept bah you?" She asked quietly with a smile.  
  
Remy sat back and looked in thought. "Hmmm....Well den Remy will juss have t' keep y' against y' will cherie." He said reaching for her hands and pulling her to him. "Got a problem wit' dat?" He asked, hovering by her lips.  
  
"Do ah have a choice?" She asked. Remy shook his head and took control of her lips. He stopped suddenly and moved his head back to look at her. "So are we ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yea swamp rat. Were fihne." She said. He smiled and pulled her back to him. He pulled her onto his lap and locked his mouth with hers, He mumbled a 'good' in there somewhere, as his hands ran the length of her back, underneath his shirt which she had slipped on instead of her own clothes. He stopped kissing her.  
  
"Chere. Dis needs t' come off...though it looks better on you dan me." He said. Rogue smiled and held her arms up.  
  
"Alright. But ah want it back." She said with a grinn. "Ah quite lihke your shirts." The shirt came over her head and landed on the lamp. "Bad aim swamp rat."  
  
"Shut up Rogue." He said with a smirk as he fell backwards, pulling her down with him.

'''  
  
What? Do ya blame me? No, ah didn't think so. Yea, it's true, he told me he loved me, then fell asleep, and ah couldn't sleep cos' ah had so much on mah mind. Ah didn't know how ta feel, and right afterwards, ah didn't feel anything. Juss emptiness ah guess. Ah was under the impression that he was only sleepin' with me cos' ah was there. Ah guess ahm juss paranoid, but if y'all were me, wouldn't you think that too?  
  
Ahm a Goth. Very much so, who, until a week or so before that tihm, ah was untouchable. Ah have a bad attitude, and act lihke the world owes me somethin'....Would you wonna have me as a girlfriend? Plus, ah have seen all the women that he'd slept with and promised the world to. But he was never there when they woke up the next day. Maybe that's wha ah couldn't sleep? Nah, he wouldn't have ditched me, he needed me. Come to think of it, ah never remember him (from his memories) telling anyone that he loved them. B'sides one girl. Blond thing, real pretty. But ah get the feeling that he doesn't love her anymore from the way he feels when he thinks about it. Do y'all understand what ah mean bah that? Its all in mah head, and it's hart ta explain.  
  
How many times did we sleep together? Rogue blushes Uhhm, is that really a necessary question?....Uhm, ok, twice that night ah guess. Oh get lost and get on with the damn story!  
  
'''  
  
"Rogue!" A panicked voice said, then a door slammed. "Rogue, get up, we need t' go now chere." Remy said, picking up Rogues clothes and throwing them onto her bed. She sat up groggily and was confused when she found Remy dressing her quickly.  
  
"What tha hell is goin on swamp rat?!" She yelled.  
  
"Der is a cop lookin around. He saw me, so now he's calling his friends t' come get me." Remy said, zipping up her pants and reaching for her shirt. She snatched it from him and put it on herself, glaring at him for dressing her. She stood up and slipped on her sneakers as Remy routed around the room looking for his keys. Rogue combed her hair as he did this.  
  
"Wha do ya need ya keys? Ya don't have ya car...."  
  
"De key fo' ma New York apartment is on der." Remy said, picking up a pillow and putting it down again.  
  
"The dresser." She said. Remy stopped and looked at the dresser. He tutted and snapped up the keys. Then locked his hand in hers and smiled.  
  
"Merci mon amour." He said, then kissed her and dragged her out of the room, getting on 'his' bike and starting it, seeing the cop running out to stop them. Hr fumbled for the gun on his belt and only managed to pull it out when Remy roared off on the bike, with Rogue clutching onto him so as she didn't fall off.  
  
Remy stopped the bike in the nearest city. The car park was one of those multi story ones that are attached to malls. He got off the bike and turned to Rogue who noticed that his eyes were black and red. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Eyes...."  
  
"Oh. Oui, day ain' normal 'member, y' broke m' watch." He said with a smirk. He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Y' need t' go shoppin' chere." He said, pulling her along with him. They headed into the busy mall. He stopped outside a door and turned round so as he was facing away from people. "Can' y' do me a favour chere...."  
  
"Sure." She said, snatching some money and walking away from him. She knew what he was going to ask, so she strolled into a store and looked around, she picked out a pair of black sunglasses that just said –I-was-made-for- Remy-LeBaue-. She looked them over, then paid for them. The girl behind the counter eyed her up strangely. Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Somethin' wrong sugah?"  
  
"Oh, no." She chuckled nervously. "I was just looking at your hair...It's different." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yea, it is." Rogue said, knowing that the girl recognised her from when she was on tv, with the sentinel thing. Rogue rolled her eyes and took the change from the woman, she exited the store and walked over to where Remy was standing. She handed the glasses to him and he put them on.  
  
"They look ok?" He asked. Rogue nodded. "Good." He said, smiling as he took her hand and laced his fingers between hers, they started walking. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it, noticing that her gloves were missing. She must have forgotten them. "So, chere. What do y' want?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, blinking away the glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Who were y' talkin' to dis time?"  
  
"Kitty. She's excited cos' were in a mall.....They are so loud today." Rogue said, rubbing at her head with her free hand.  
  
"All of dem?" Remy asked, seeing her face paler than usual. "Y' feelin ok chere?"  
  
"Yea, all of 'em. Ahve got a headache is all." She suddenly winced. "Ahm fihne." She said in a choked voice as she turned and offered a week smile to him. Remy returned the smile, then took her around the mall, buying her all the clothes that she wanted. But she didn't get many, just a few changes. They got a small bag, and some clothes for Remy, then went and ate in the food cort.  
  
Rogue hardly touched her food, or her drink, and she was being realy quiet. She kept zoneing out, talking to the personalities in her head. She let out a small whine and put her fingers to her temples. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." She said quietly to herself. Remy touched her hand and got a shock, making him pull his hand back and shake it.  
  
"Chere?" Remy called, looking at her, his glasses falling down. She looked at him and reached over pushing them back up.  
  
"What?" She asked, sounding drained.  
  
"Y' juss electrocuted me....." He said.  
  
"Ah didn't." She said in confusion. '// Rogue. If you want us to quieten down then you have to turn your power back on.// Huh? //Turn your power back on or els everyone will become too loud for you.// Who is that? //Does it matter? //Yea, who is it? // Ray.// Ray? What the hell? //Remember, you ran into me accidentally before,// Oh yea. So if ah turn on mah power ahll shut you guys up?// Yea.// O—'  
  
"Chere...." Came Remys scared voice, his sunglasses had again slid down his nose, but he wasnt looking at Rogues eyes. He was looking around her. She had an electrical charge pulsing from her body. She noticed and quickly let her power go. Remy reached out to touch her but she jolted back quickly.  
  
"No, mah power is on." She said, pulling her hands under the table. Remys eyebrows dipped for a split second, then he took off his gloves and handed them to her. He pushed up his glasses up and looked around, no one noticed her static show.  
  
"How did y' do dat fille?" He asked.  
  
"Ah .... Ah don't know. But ah was talkin ta Ray when it happened....dammnit Kitty go away." She said reaching for her cup, but her hand phased through it, and she snapped her hand back quickly. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling her heart beat quicken and her breathing catch in her throat. The voices did die out, but they were still loud enough to annoy her. She looked at Remy whos mouth was parted slightly. "Uhm, Remy....This hasn't happened since mah powers went outa control and ah started shapeshiftin'....." She said, the panic in her voice wasn't hidden at all.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked.  
  
"Ah don't know." She said, rubbing at her temples. She suddenly calmed, and the colour in her face returned. She chuckled a little, startling Remy, then she looked up at him. "Nothin', cos' ahm fihn."  
  
'Not from where Im sittin.' He thought.  
  
"Hey...Ah heard that." She said, then looked at him confused."  
  
"Heard what p'tite?"  
  
".........nothin'." She said, then sunk into her seat. "Ah think it will be safer if ah leave mah power on fer a while. Every tihme mah power is off, the voices seem louder, and they have more power over takeing me into a mind comversation." She explained. Remy smiled at her and put his hand over her, now gloved, one.  
  
"Not a problem chere." He said rubbing his thumb over the leather. "Y' feelin' ok now though?" He asked. Rogue nodded and began drinking her coke.  
  
Later that day, Remy and Rogue stole a car, reluctantly leaving the bike behind. This took allot of effort and a few dramatised sobs for Rogue to get him to leave it. They drove for the rest of the day, finding themselves in a small city at 9pm. They decided to stop where they were and find a hotel or something, instead of driving with the hope of finding another place. For the last hour of the drive, Gambit had said nothing to Rogue, and there was a tense atmosphere.  
  
Rogue got out of the car and waited for Gambit to give instructions as to where to go. Remy got out of the car and looked around the dimming streets. Rogue watched him with caution as Remy walked around to her, he put a grip on the top of her arm and dragged her towards one of the tall buildings. She shook her harm, but only made the grip tighter.  
  
"Gambit!" She growled. He stopped and once again she was jurked and slammed into his chest.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. She looked up at him, putting on a glare and struggled again.  
  
"Get offa me!" She said.  
  
Gambit sighed and shook his head as he carried on pulling her. He slipped on his sunglasses and pushed through the doors of the hotel, heading towards the desk. The man behind it looked up with a smile. The smile dropped a little seeing how Gambit was holding onto Rogue. "Errrm....eeer, one room sir?" He asked.  
  
"Oui." Gambit said. Gambit then began to zone out and wasn't listening to the man from then on.  
  
"How long for?....Sir."  
  
"One night ah think." Rogue said, offering a small smile. The man returned the smile and started tapping away on the computer in front of him. Rogue slipped out of Remys grip and handed the man Remys credit card. She took the key. "Thanks sugah." She said, giving a wink to the young man who seemed nervous. Must have been new. His pale cheeks began to glow red and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Have a nice s-s-stay." He said, then turned away and sighed rolling his eyes at his dullness.  
  
Rogue turned around shaking her head with a smile, then she noticed the extremely pissed look on Remys face as he glared at her. She pulled a confused face, then gave a slight yelp as he reached out and grabbed her covered wrist, picking up the bag he pulled her towards the room. Remy pushed her inside and slammed the door. She stumbled and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Watch what the hell yer doin Gambit!" She said, propping up on her hands to get up, but found Gambit grabbing her shirt and yanking her to him. She squeezed her eyes closed, then examined Gambits expression. It was unreadable.  
  
"Sugah?" He asked. "Y' winked at de homme!" He yelled, loud in her face, his eyes flaring with anger as his face reddened slightly with the pressure of raising his voice.  
  
"Ah was bein' nice ta the guy!" She snapped back at him. He let go of her shirt and she smacked to the floor. Remy got up and walked to the bag, pulling out a pair of gloves. He slipped them on while glaring at Rogue. She got up and looked at him, her heart pounding. He took two strides and was in front of Rogue. His fingers moulded around her neck as he slammed her into a wall.  
  
"Ders bein' nice, an' ders flirtin' chere. Y' were flirtin'." He growled.  
  
"So what if ah was...what d' you care?" She choked out. Gambit let her go and sat on the bed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I don' care." He said with a shrug. His eyes locked with hers as he let out a chuckle. "It's juss nice screwin' a fille who don' get any from anyone else." He grinned. Rogue looked at him in confusion.  
  
'It's not him talkin.....not realy.' She told herself, and was told by the Remy in her head. Gambit laughed and stood up, walking over to her, he flicked aside some of her hair and pressed his body up against hers. Pinning her to the wall in a way that he had done so many times before.  
  
"What? Y' really think dat I meant what I said?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "Y' were juss convenient Cherie." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Y' too inexperienced fo' me. 'sides, I don' do relationships."  
  
"Shut up Gambit." She said, turning her head to the side to look away from him. His fingers clasped her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Y' were de worst fille I ever did, y'know dat?" He said, still grinning. "Y' should at least know de basics. So why don' you?" He asked, pulling her away from the wall.  
  
"Well you came back fer more swamp rat! So what does that say about you?" She said, shoving him away from her. She was hurt by what he was saying, more like embarrassed, but she didn't let it show. She just glared at him as he stood there, unmoving as he stared at her. His face unreadable.  
  
"Are y' mentally ill chere?" He asked, no expression again. "Because y' let de guy who tried t' rape y', do whatever he wonned t' y'." He stepped away, folding his arms as he saw her eyes spark. The glare melted away. "Y' let me touch y' chere." He began circling her. "Y' let me kiss y', y' even let me f-"  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled, her hands turning into fists at her sides. Remys lips turned up again.  
  
"Though I made y' skin crawl....Thought I made y' want poison skin." He laughed. "You are nothin' but a slut chere—" He cut himself off, swallowing heard he closed his mouth. Looking at Rogue he saw her hugging her arms, the sadness from her was growing by the second. "Merde." He said quietly. Rogue looked at him. He was back, but it wouldn't change what he said. She believed it already, so she walked into the bathroom and slowly shut the door, locking it, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor crying silently.  
  
(A/N: Uhhm....Weapon X 61:.....Tell me your info on the dude you made up and I shall put him in my story if you wish. Whatever kind of part you want. Y'know, tell me what he looks like, acts like,.....is like? Whatever, just tell me and he'll feature ok?  
  
Ill do shout outs next time, I'm too busy right now.) 


	16. Countdown to chaos

Common misconception  
  
Chapter sixteen: Countdown to chaos.  
  
Remy stood watching Rogue close the door. She didn't look upset, but he could feel it. His hand clenched into a fist and smacked into the wall, denting it slightly, he glared at his hand, watching the knuckles redden slightly. "How many times am I gonna have t' say sorry?" He asked the air quietly. He walked over to the door and leaned against it, sliding down it as she did on the other side. He placed a hand against the wood of the door and listened, hearing Rogue breathing differently than normal.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Go away swamp rat." He heard the mumble through the door.  
  
"I can't." He said. "I said something I definitely didn't mean...."  
  
"Ah know ya didn't mean it, now go away." Rogue pulled off her gloves and wiped her eyes. 'Wha are ya cryin ya fool!' She thought, angry at herself.  
  
"I love y' Rogue...." He said, then waited for a response, there wasn't one. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling back against the doorframe. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep.  
  
'''  
  
Rogue sat in the bath until the water was stone cold. She was just thinking about everything and anything.... Going over what she could have said to Gambit, or what she could have done. She blinked for the first time in a few minuets, then cupped some water in her hands, bringing it to her face, she splashed it over her skin and through her hair, pulling it back behind her ears. She noticed the arrangement of soaps and scrubbers that were displayed on the side of the bath. She picked up a scrunchy thing and began rubbing it over the skin on her arms, getting rougher and rougher by the second until she was crying and scrubbing her skin until it bled. She dropped the cleansing object into the water, watching the blood disperse beneath the surface in a fading cloud.  
  
She submerged her arm into the water and washed away the blood, then pulled the plug, stepping out of the tub as the orange water drained away. She dried off and wrapped up in a robe, hiding her arm as she opened the bathroom door. Remy opened his eyes and looked up at her. He quickly stood up and moved out of her way. She didn't even look at him as she walked passed him. Remy pulled a hurt face and reached out, grabbing her arm, he pulled her back. Rogue winced letting out a yelp as he put pressure on the saw, bleeding arm. Remy frowned at her as she tried to keep her arm covered.  
  
Remy held Rogue at the top of her arm and pulled up the sleeve, seeing the bleeding scratches. "....Whats dat all about?" He asked, looking her directly in the eyes, he was serious. "What are y' hurtin' y'self fo'?" He asked, seeming a little mad.  
  
"Ah didn't mean ta....Ah was juss ...." She started but couldn't finish, she didn't know what to tell him. Her eyes were watering so she tried to blink back the tears but didn't succeed. They fell, they fell heavy and fast down her shining cheeks. Remy released her and retracted his arms. "Ah juss don't want it anymore." She mumbled, looking to her feet.  
  
"What chere? What don' y' wan't?"  
  
"......Mah lihfe." She said, looking up to him. "This lihfe. Ah hate it, and ah don't wonna be in it." She said. Remy stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his gloved hand.  
  
"Don' say dat cherie. Y' shouldn' think dat..." He said kissing her hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, feeling a tidal wave of relief as her arms came up behind him and she buried her head in his chest. He kissed her head and held her tightly, she felt so cold. "I love you." He murmerd, repeatedly kissing her hair.  
  
Rogue smiled through the tears. 'Ah love ya to swamp rat. But ahm nevah tellin' you that.' She thought, then mentally kicked herself for thinking it. "Ahm tired Rems, so ahm juss gonna go ta bed." She said, pulling out of his grasp. He didn't want to let her go. He wasn't ready to yet. He smiled at her and nodded to her. She started on her way to the bed, then stopped and turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes and reached out for his hand, pulling him along with her. He chuckled and followed as commanded.  
  
Slipping under the covers, Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so close it was nearly difficult to breathe. He snuggled down so as his head was level with hers on the pillow. He felt her breath on his face and loved it. "I wonna kiss y' chere." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ya cayn't. Mah power has ta stay on." She said, looking at him. He smirked but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Der are ways cherie." He said.  
  
".....No." Rogue said, then started turning in his grasp. His arms tightened, stopping her moving. He pulled her back to face him, his demon eyes locked on hers.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Rogue shook her head, she was thinking about what he said, how his point made sence. She closed her eyes and lay tense under his touch. Remy sighed and unwrapped his arms from her. "Dat was all bullshit Rogue. Y' can't listen t' me when Im like dat. I say dat stuff juss t' hurt y', I don' mean any of it. Not a bit." He said with a hard tone. He was annoyed that she took any notice of him at all. He closed his eyes and rolled over, so as he was facing away from Rogue, he tried to sleep.  
  
Rogue lay on her back looking at the ceiling. She didn't want to sleep, and she knew that Remy wasn't sleeping, so she sat up and got out of bed. Remy's eyes were open, but he didn't look at her. He heard some rustling and then heard the door slam. He closed his eyes, swallowing back the lump in his throat, then opened his eyes again. Where was she going?  
  
Rogue had gotten dressed, into a pair of baggy jeans that had a chain on them. She had a navy blue top on with black mesh arms. No jacket, though it was cold. She memorised the place and started walking down the street, hugging her arms. She walked for ten minuets and found herself at a park. She sat on a swing and leaned against the chains. Her mind slid to the night before. How gentle Remy was when he kissed her and held her. How good he was with everything. She found herself smiling at the thought of him, but then remembered what a bastard he was all the rest of the time when he wasn't loving her. When he hated her for helping him.  
  
She was feeling much better than she was earlier that day. Her head wasn't quite so confused, and she didn't feel so week. She was feeling like her old self again. She stretched out her arms over the cold metal links of the swing, she pushed off and gently rocked back and forth on the swing. She hadn't done this since she was a kid, with Irene. Rogue shook off the thought of her foster mother, again finding herself not moving on the swing.  
  
"Need a push mon ange?" Remy said softly as he emerged from the shadows, he followed her. But she wasn't surprised. She didn't answer, so he came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, pushing her lightly. She began to gently sway on the swing as he pushed her away from him every time the swing brought her back. "Im sorry I got mad at y' chere. It wasn't right dat I get mad at y' fo' anytin' when I do what I do t' y'." He said, pushing her again with a soft hand.  
  
Rogue stared out at the city. Her eyes focussed on the lights and the haze above it. She shivered with the chilly breeze of the early morning air. 1am. Remy felt her shiver and took off his short leather coat and wrapped her up in it, putting his arms around her. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, suddenly smelling the strong scent of spices and cigarettes. "What were y' tinkin' about cherie?" He asked as he leaned his cheek against her hair.  
  
"Irene." She said in a small voice. "Ah was just rememberin' the last tihme ah was on a swing." Remy felt the regret that Rogue felt when she thought of Irene.  
  
"What is it that y' regrettin' fille?" He asked, confused. Rogue was confused for a moment also, but then remembered his powers.  
  
"Ah guess ah regret not knowin' the truth about her. About me. Ah regret not lookin for her ta get answers that ah needed. But it's too late now....Ah don't think ah wonna know." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on mon amour. Let Remy take y' back t' de hotel." He said, feeling her breathing even out. She yawned and stood up, offering Remy his coat back. "Non, cherie. Y' need dat more dan Remy does." He said, But Rogue shoved it at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Ah don't need ya help Cajun!" Rogue yelled, seeing his eyebrows arch up. He shrugged and put it back on, then ran to keep up with Rogue. He fell into step at her side.  
  
"So y' still mad at Remy?"  
  
"Yea ahm still mad atcha Remy." She said, folding her arms and trying to remember which way she came from. Remy tugged on her arm.  
  
"It's dis way chere. ......So are y' too mad t' hold Remys hand when were walkin'?" There was no answer. "Dis Cajun gets so scared of de dark though Cherie." Remy caught her lips tweaking. "Would y' keep Remy safe cherie? From all those monsters an tings dat y' hear bout." Remy asked, stepping in front of her and walking backwards as he faced her, flittering his eyelashes. She let out a breathy chuckle.  
  
"We are tha monsters swamp rat. Didn'cha know?"  
  
"How can anytin so belle, be a monster?" He asked, putting a hand on his chest and taking Rogues hand with the other.  
  
"Ya ain't beautiful Cajun." Rogue said, now unable do fight back the smile.  
  
"Non?.....Well anyway, dis time Remy was talkin about you mon amour. Come on, hold Remys hand an' make him a happy man....If y' do he can die happy." He grinned.  
  
"Yer such a dork y'know?"  
  
"Oui. But a dork dat is verry good looking, and very much desired by—"  
  
"By 'de fille's' Right?" She mocked.  
  
"Chere, don' make fun of Remy." He said in a playful warning voice.  
  
"But it's so easy." She said. Remy noticed how she crinkled up the top of her nose when she said it and couldn't help snapping out and spinning her into an alleyway, pinning her to the wall. "Remy!" Rogue snapped at him.  
  
"What?" He said innocently, ginning. His hands fell to her hips as he kissed her neck through her hair.  
  
"Are ya crazy?!" She said in surprise.  
  
"Oui." He said in between kissing and breathing. "But chere..." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Y' juss so adorable when y' do dat ting wit' y' nose." He said, running a gloved finger over it. He reached into his pocket and produced a silk scarf. He held it up and smiled as he ran it across her cheek. "Remy said der were ways fo' him t' kiss y'." He said, placing the material over her lips. He Ran his thumbs over them and pushed his own lips over hers. The fabric became moistened as their mouths moved against one another's. Pulling each other in deeper. Their adrenaline rate raising, there hearts pounding in union as they kissed faster and deeper through the silk. But the silk began to slip and for a few seconds they were kissing without the silk, but then Rogue lost concentration on the kiss and found that she was accidentally holding back her power. She released it and began absorbing Remy, but he pulled away gasping for air. His hands shaking where they were on her hips.  
  
Remy fell hard against her and she struggled to support his weight, but managed. He lifted his head to look at her and grinned. "Chere...Y' kisses are lethal." He said with a chuckle as he folded up the silk and placed it in his pocket. "And I would gladly die fo' juss one more." He said as he stood up straight. He placed his warm lips on hers for a split second and moved away before her power could work. Remy held out his hand to her. "Shall we go back now?" He asked. Rogue placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her tired body back to the hotel.  
  
'''  
  
For 8 more days, me and Gambit travelled across the country, doin pretty much what we had been. Me walkin' on eggshells when he was pissed off, and him apologising at least twice a day. He hadn't blacked out though. The only thing was, that for the last 8 days, he was constantly pissed off. Always in a mood, and always hittin some kinda furniture and breaking it. He started getting' daring and shoutin' abuse at any guy who looked at me. He got inta two fights where he scuffed up a couple of guys and dodged the cops twice.  
  
Mah wrists were a little bruised from him grabbin' me and pushin me inta walls al the damn tihn, and he accidentally punched me in the stomach when ah stepped in front of a guy who couldn't take another punch. That hurt lihke hell. But ah was ok a day or too later. Gambit was obviously getting' ta me. Ah couldn't take anymore of his name callin' episodes where he used whatever ah did against me, but now he was different. He acted like his normal self, sometimes, but he wasn't always. Lihke, he's be all smilein' and jockein' then a split second later he would be taunting me. Ah guess his moods juss changed quicker, with there only being fihve more days till the chip went KABLEWEY!  
  
'''  
  
Rogue was in a motel room, reading a magazine when Remy walked in. He smiled at her and sat facing her on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled back. "What's up sugah?" She asked. Remy shook his head with a shrug in a 'nothing' motion. He moved closed to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her skin. Her power was off at the time.  
  
"Its getting closer cherie. Ders 5 days t' go." Remy said, moving up to her face. He kissed her cheek, and her nose, then her lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it Remy. Y'all are gonna be fihn." She said, moving away from him slightly. Remy rolled his eyes, his face turning into an annoyed expression. He shot his arms out, pulling her to him, she struggled slightly, but found him pinning her on the bed. "Jesus Remy, get offa me!" Rogue growled, then she noticed the hollow look in his eyes and froze with fear and he chuckled coldly running his tongue over his lips.  
  
His cold hand slipped underneath Rogues shirt and ran across the skin, making her struggle even more as Gambit started kissing her neck, licking at her flesh, while unbuttoning her black shirt. Eventually, he got board with the buttons and just ripped her shirt open in one movement as she grabbed a hold of his shirt trying to keep him back, but he was too strong for her.  
  
"What?" He snapped, hearing her yelp as he bit down on her skin while kissing over her ribs. He moved up to her face and forced a kiss onto her lips, again- forcing her mouth open. He pulled away, grinning as he felt her shaking. He laughed at the fear he was feeling from her and moved his hand along her leg, and to the zipper on her pants. He moaned hearing her sob as he undid his pants, intent on one thing and one thing only. She screamed at the pain.  
  
Rogue sat leaning against the headboard of the bed, in her underwear and broken shirt, hugging her knees to her chest as Remy sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her gazing at his hands. His shirt was missing the top two buttons from where Rogue was trying to push him away. He closed his eyes in discussed remembering how Rogue was screaming for him to stop when he woke up. His stomach did a summersault and the dashed into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.  
  
Rogues eyes were glazed and she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. She was sitting in the silence of her mind. It was silent, the personalities didn't know what to say. They had nothing to say. A tear fell from her eye as she swallowed. Remy entered the room again and they made eye contact but stayed silent Rogue stood and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her gothic makeup in streaks down her face. She glared at her reflection and pulled her hands into fists. She slammed them into the mirror and then began to tear things from their surfaces. She released her anger, trashing the bathroom. She ran a bath. She turned again to the broken mirror, seeing her distorted reflection in the shattered glass.  
  
"WHY!" She screamed at the top of her voice. So loud that her lungs hurt. Remy was in the other room, listening to the crashes and things. He heard the yell and cringed, running his fingers through his hair as he hung his head, he cried at what he'd done. He cried, knowing that he had already lost the girl he loved because he couldn't control himself. He was asking the same question as her. 'Why?'  
  
(A/M: Ha! See what I made Remy do! Hhahahahahahahahahahahaha.....Im evil. Your gonna hate the next chapter aswell ha ha! Clears throat Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and Im sorry I couldn't get too discriptive with.... the last chapter was it? But the rateing and my mind forbid me to get too discriptive. Sorry. Thanks for reviews. Hey MischeivousFairy, Alistor says he misses you.... I wonderd why he'd been hanging around hear so much latley. Oh and he says that he's glad he has Weapon X 61 as a fan too. Great, thanks, now his head is gonna expand even more. Ugh.) 


	17. Everytime someone saves mah lihfe

Common misconception  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Everytime someone saves mah lihfe.  
  
Rogue began scrubbing away the makeup from her face, with an angry look of determination on her face. The glass from the broken mirror lay in the sink, reflecting fragments of light beneath the water, which was cloudy from the makeup that was rinsed from Rogues face. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she was so angry at him. How he lost control so easily, how week he was.  
  
She wasn't sickened like she was the last time, when he only tried to rape her. This time he had actually succeeded in doing so. Before she felt humiliated, and discussed in the thought of what he tried to do. But this time she was just mad. Mad at him mostly, but mad at her self for allowing it to happen. She looked to her skin and sneered at the sight of it. It had betrayed her again, but she didn't expect any different. It was the same old story.  
  
She noticed her bruises that were already forming on her arms and rolled her eyes, noticing that she had the small marks all over her. On her neck were marks, know to everyone els as hickeys. She noticed them before she broke the mirror. "Ah cayn't do this anymore." She sighed to herself. 'then don't.' The female voice in her head said. 'Who the hell are you? .....Does it matter? Just end it. Get it over with. You know you can't take another incident like this. It would kill you....... So what do ya want me ta do? Run? If y'all haven't noticed, AH'VE TRIED THAT!' She said to the voice. 'No my child. I am suggesting something that will hurt him so much, and get you away from all of this' The voice said. Rogue carried on listening as she ran a bath .  
  
Remy sat on the bed for 4 hours alone in the room. It was getting dark and the curtains hadn't been drawn yet. Remy sat unblinking and unmoving listening to the silence. Rogue had stopped making noised ten minuets ago which was strange. Remy rubbed at his tired eyes and got off the bed. Slowly he walked to the bathroom door and knocked. Hearing no answer, he knocked again a little louder. "Rogue." He called out in a choked voice.  
  
Still there was no answer. Nor was there when he called and threatened to come in. He couldn't sense any emotion from her so he started to panic and eventually broke the door in. He stood in the, splintered doorway looking for Rogue but couldn't see her. He walked up to the bath where the shower curtain was drawn closed and pulled it back. Knowing something was wrong with this picture. He looked to the full length mirror on the wall, (the one that wasn't broken) before looking behind the curtain, seeing 'sorry', written in black lipstick.  
  
His heart skipped a beat and he felt sick. All he could hear was the drumming in his ears as he turned back to the bath. "Merde! Non! Rogue, what did y' do?!" He said on the verge of tears as he stepped into the scarlet water and pulled Rogues almost Grey, body from it, slipping slightly and dying his baige shirt a dirty orange. He fell down to his knees in the water and pulled her head out above the smothering liquid. Her lips were blue and her eyes were closed. She, along with the water, was cold.  
  
Remy pulled Rogues body from the bath and lay her down on the tiles, breathing heavy, his face contorted with sorrow. The cold, clammy feeling of her gray skin making him shudder with fear. He looked her over, noticing the gashes in her wrists he paled. He tore up his shirt and wrapped up the cuts to stop the constant blood flow. She was committing suicide while he was in the next room.  
  
He hugged her close to him, cradling her head on his chest as he rocked, not quite knowing what to do. Her power wasn't working, she wasn't breathing. But her pulse...Her pulse was faint. Laying her back, he pinched the top of her nose and put his mouth to hers, filling her lungs with air, he waited, nothing happened so he did it again. Her chest rose, then fell again. But only from the borrowed air.  
  
"Rogue...Come on mon amour. Don do dis. I love y'...don' leave me hear alone." He whispered before doing it over again. He did it one last time and was about to give up when she started coughing up the orange water that was keeping her from breathing. Her eyes snapped open, pale, practically gray whereas they were an emerald green before.  
  
Remy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, pulling her up to him. She was weak from the lack of blood and flopped about in his arms, so he carried her into the next room where it was warmer and he could wrap her up in the duvet. Her mouth moved a little, and words were whispered passed her lips but he couldn't hear. He leaned in to her.  
  
"Let me go.....Please." Was what he heard. He let out a slight sob at her wish to die, but he wiped away the tears and sniffed up.  
  
"No way Rogue. Y' not leavin' me hear alone. Y' cant! D' y' understand!? Y' not gonna die!" He snapped at her as his eyes flooded over and over. He was majorly guilt tripping. The beige material that was tied around her wrists was now maroon and soaked with blood, as she lay motionless on the bed. "Y' did y' do it chere?" He said, sounding like a whine as he sobbed mid sentence. "Couldn' y' 'ave juss killed me instead?" He was serious. "What do I do Rogue? I don' know what t' do!" He said, panicking, as her breathing seemed to be happening less and less. "Tell me what t' do!"  
  
"Nothing." She whispered through her blue, dry lips. "Let me go."  
  
"Non." He swallowed hard and shook his head, kissing her lips gently. "No way. Im not gonna let y' give up dis easy." He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. She was icy. It made a cold chill run down his spine. "I love y'..... I love y' too much t' let y' go dis way. But Im sorry for everything dat Ive done t' y'. Everytin dat I said. Every time I touched y, or hurt y' Im so so sorry. Je suis Dessole mon ange. Je suis dessole."  
  
"Ah know." She said, a tear falling.  
  
"Gimme one more chance mon amour...juss one. Sil vous plait. Juss one." Remy said, just louder than a whisper, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her realx. He swallowed hard, then saw her gasp another lungfull of air. Her hand clasped tight around his, though she was too week to actually clasp it. "Come on chere....what do I do...How do I keep y' alive?" He pleaded for an answer, quickly wiping at his damp cheeks. He moved her soggy hair away from her face because it stuck to the skin. Rogues breathing slowed to a stop, her eyes remained open as they looked sleepily at Remy. He didn't notice at first, but then found that she wasn't holding his hand anymore.  
  
"Rogue?" He said, his mouth quivering as the warm, fresh tears slid down the path of the ones before them. He cupped her face and called to her again. He picked up her limp body and pulled it to him, burying his head into her neck. When he lay her back on the pillows, he eyes were closed, her lips were still pale, and her skin even paler. He stopped crying long enough to just look at her as he sat beside her on the bed. Lifting his hand, it felt like a dead waight, but he placed his fingers on her soft, velvety skin. She felt warmer than before, but he shrugged it off as his imagination.  
  
He ran his fingertips over her cheeks, closing his eyes and pretending that she was smiling up at him. He leaned down to her and put his warm lips to hers. He kissed her twice and then moved to her cheeks and planted one on each. He drove her to this, it should be him there. Lifting off of the bed he moved away and backed up into the wall, sliding down, he clutched his hear and cried so much that he fell to sleep.  
  
'''  
  
Don't be stupid. Do ah look dead? Do ah sound dead? So ahm not dead am ah. Anyway. Ah was actually, probably dead fer a few seconds before Logans power kicked in. Now ah think y'all deserve an explanation from me. So ahll give it to ya. The voice in the bathroom, that was Mystique...surprise surprise. Ah wasn't in control of mah body when the stupid, blue batch's personality took me over. Ah wasn't in control when she slashed mah wrists with the mirror shards. The stupid old........she kept control of me until ah sank under the water. Ah found that ah was too week to pull mahself out, and ah was so shocked bah the coldness of the water that ah inhaled a hell of allot of mah blood.  
  
Ok, so ah didn't attempt ta kill mahself. Ahm wouldn't. Ahm not that unstable fer Christ sake! And the reason fer Mystique bein' able ta take over meh, was due ta me lockin' up mah power fer so long. The personalities tend ta kick in when they damn well feel like it. Like Logan. After ah decided that it was ok fer me ta die.....the guys personality decides that he wont let me. But that wasn't the only power that was released at that tihme. Ah phased through the bed and couldn't stop Remys empathic abilities from getting' ta me. He was so upset. So sad and guilty. He was hurtin' badly, even though he was asleep.  
  
Ah didn't blame him, and ah don't care what y'all think about that. Yea he raped me, yea he was an ass...But he couldn't stop himself. Ya have ta understand that much ok? Ofcorse, that didn't stop me from wantin' ta pound the shit outa him.  
  
(A/N: Heya. Sorry this took so long, but it's realy hard for me to upload chapters right now cos my computer is completely SHIT! Anyway, thanks for the reviws.) 


	18. 4 days to chaos

Common misconception  
  
Chapter Eighteen: 4 Days to chaos.  
  
Remy stirred. He was warm and comfortable in a soft bed. There was bright, morning sunlight streaming through the open curtains, so he pulled the duvet over his head and snuggled back down into the heat. The pillows smelt like her, A seeping smell of vanilla that he was more that happy to be smothered by. He was barley awake. She who used to be his enemy, but now was his closest friend. His lover even. His angel. The girl who committed suicide last night because he raped her.  
  
Remy sat up with a gasp, tearing the sheets from his body, his blurry eyes scanned the room. He jumped out of bed and stumbled backwards towards the open window, and noticed that the bed he was laying on, was not holding the dead body of the girl he loved. His jaw dropped. What the hell? Remy heard water running in the bathroom, and slowly walked up to the splintered doorframe, he peered inside the room and almost choked on some air that he swallowed instead of inhaled.  
  
Rogue was leaning over the bath, scrubbing at the bloody spatters that were decorating the walls. The glass from the smashed mirror was cleaned up, and the 'sorry' written in black lipstick on the full length mirror was gone. Rogues head snapped up to him, a small, uneasy smile playing on her face. Remy didn't dare move. He hoped, my god he hoped, that he wasn't dreaming this. He didn't dare speak incase he woke up.  
  
"Mornin'" Rogue said in a small voice, then ran the showerhead over the tiles, making them clean. Remy noticed the scares on her wrists. Logan's power must have been cut off when she became conscious, so now she was scarred for life.  
  
"Mornin?.....Cherie....What 'append?" He said, sounding like a child. Rogue stood up straight and walked over, washing her hands in the sink.  
  
"Logan's power kicked in and ah was healed." Rogue said bluntly. She turned to face Remy. "Ah did not commit suicide Gambit. Mystiques personality took ovah mah body because ah was stupid enough ta listen to it." She said. Remys eyes closed, and a sudden wash of relief was apparent on his face. He decided that it wasn't a dream and charged forward, scooping up Rogue into a tight and secure hug. He buried his head in her neck and started lightly kissing her skin, all the way up to her forehead, then connected his lips to hers. He kissed her down, until they were both kneeling on the floor, and Remy was holding Rogue so as she didn't fall backwards.  
  
Rogue didn't kiss back at first, she was uncomfortable with his touch, but soon relaxed when his big, warm hands comforted her, holding her safe. She closed her eyes and warped her arms around him, silently thinking that she was so stupid. Remy pulled away, gasping, then buried his head in her neck again. He was mumbling something in French.  
  
Rogue could feel the emotion coming from him, his own empathy power was working over time within her. She had been practicing locking up the personalities all night, and didn't sleep at all, or need to, thanks to Logan's power. That would come in handy when she went to collage. She surrounded herself in a TK bubble to block out noises and such that may have broken her concentration, and while in her hair, she managed to entomb Mystique in a steel casket.  
  
She fenced in all the others, and found herself in the quiet of her own mind, though it still felt crowded, the voices were hardly even whispers. Maybe she could keep her power switched off all the time?  
  
''' After ah woke up...You know after being dead and all, ah noticed Gambit sat across from the bed. He was huddled against the wall, shivering but asleep. He was scared, ah could feel it, with his own power. The voices were screaming and in chaos, so ah slammed on mah power and it quieted them instantly. Ah must have cut Logans power when ah woke up, cos the gashes on mah wrists didn't heal properly, so now ah have permanent scares across mah wrists, and everyone thinks that ahm a suicidal nut case.  
  
Anyway, back ta Gambit. Ah got dressed, and then put him to bed. Ah was messin around and somehow managed ta use Miss prefect's TK to move Remy into the bed, ah covered him up and sat watchin him fer a little while. He was hurtin' badly., and no matter how much ah told mahself that he should be feelin' that way afta what he did ta me,.....Ah couldn't help but feel sorry fer the guy. Ah mean come on, his whole universe was spinning outa control and all ah could to was sit back and watch, and hope that it didn't spin towards meh. He was scared, feeling completely alone. Afraid of what was going to happen to him, of what he would do the next time he blacked out. He was scared because ah was gone....so he thought.  
  
Ah lay with him fer a bit, until ah decided ta practice a theory that ah had about mah power. Ah was able ta tap inta everyone's power, but only when mah absorbin power was switched of. Ah don't know wha, ah gues its juss the way it works.  
  
'''  
  
Rogue's hands slipped inside Remys shirt as he stared down at her, their eyes meeting, locking. She ran her fingertips over his skin, the faintest of touch, but touch non the less. He closed his eyes and shivered, grasping her wrists he pulled her palms to his face and kissed them, before nuzzling his head into them. Why was she effecting him so much after doing so little, her scent made him dizzy, her touch made him get butterflies in his stomach. She was the only girl that Remy felt nervous about when touching her. When they slept together, it was about him showing her how much he loved her, not like his one-night stands, and tumbles in ally ways. They were just about getting what he wanted and leaving. When did it all change? Now that everything was different between them, all he wanted was to be held by her constantly. He cursed the day before and wished he could turn back time. If only.  
  
She cupped his face with her hands, and brushed one of the small pieces of hair from his closed eyes, then leaned up and kissed his forehead. She heard him let out a shaky sigh. "Does dis mean dat Im forgiven chere?" He asked, hanging his head as his hands came to rest on her side. Rogue tipped his head up and again there eyes locked.  
  
"Oui." She said, offering a smile. But the smile was empty, she had nothing to smile about. If only she could forget, or put the past events out of her mind. If only she could just love him and stay that way. The way it was at the moment, was that she loved him one minuet and despised him the next. He was like two different people. That's when the idea came to her, to look on him as two different people. Remy, and the angry guy that came out who was created by the chip in his head....Gambit.  
  
Remy smiled at her use of french vocabulary. "Merci mon amour." He said, still smiling. "But Remy thinks dat y' should hurt him some, t' get yoah own back." He said.  
  
"Ah might juss do that, swamp rat."  
  
"Don' rhyme Cherie, it don' suit y'." He said with a smirk. Rogue stuck her tongue out at him and then stood up to carry on doing what she was doing.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Remy pulled up his stolen car in the parking lot of a bar. It was around 4pm, and it was raining outside. Remy had bought a new trench coat that day, and was wearing it, though he was unhappy with the newness of it. He and Rogue got out of the car, and Remy ran around to her, wrapping her up in the lose material of his coat. She wrapped her arms around his middle and walked with him, through the rain and into the bar. They sat at a table in the corner, and Remy pulled her to him.  
  
"What are ya doin?" She asked as Remy leaned in against her.  
  
"Remy be cold cherie." He said. Rogue chuckled softly and locked her fingers between his. Remy smirked.  
  
"Y' getting more an' more comfortable wit me every day aren't y' p'tite?" He brought her hand to his moth and kissed it, then moved to her lips, but didn't quite get there before a man sat down at there table.  
  
"Rems!" The man said, smiling broadly. Remy turned to face the man and smiled.  
  
"Freddy. Hove y' bin mon ami?" He asked, grinning widely at his old friend.  
  
"Wel, you know.... The usual. Who's the pretty lady?" He asked, looking over at Rogue who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dis fille? Trust me mon ami, she ain no lady." He said, grinning at Rogue who tried to fight back a smile, and nudged him in side. He let out an 'ooohf' and chuckled. He kissed her. "Sorry." He kissed her again. "Forgive me?" And again. "Sil vous plait." And again. Giving her puppy dog eyes but still smirking.  
  
"Do ah have a choice?" She asked with a smirk, raising her eyebrow at the pleading joker in front of her. He kissed her again and shook his head.  
  
"Non."  
  
"Excuse me guys." Freddy interrupted. "For the use of the old saying....get a room." He said. Remy and Rogue chuckled slightly.  
  
"Dis is Rogue." Remy said, looking to his friend.  
  
"You sticking with this one, or is it like all the rest?" Freddy said, with a knowing look on his face. Rogue grinned at her shoes, at the tone of voice Freddy used. Remy glared at Freddy.  
  
"Non. Dis be de last one Remy will ever be with." He said, again bringing Rogues hand to his lips. The statement made Rogues smile drop. Forever? Did she really enter something that was a lifetime contract? Did she want Remy to be the only man that she would ever be with for the rest of her life. The first and the last? She swallowed and looked between the two who were talking over the table. Remy turned and smiled at her. He gave her hand a squeeze then released it and turned back to talk to his friend. Forever didn't seem that long when you were around Remy LeBeau.  
  
Rogue got up and headed towards the bathroom. She had swiped Remys phone, and went into the bathroom, locking the cubical door. She dialed the number of the institute and put it to her ear. It rang three times before the German voice of her 'brother' answered.  
  
"Hey Kurt. How are ya?" Rogue asked, smiling at the sound of her brother.  
  
"Rogue? Vhere are you?" He asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Ah don't know, about two days away from Mississippi ah guess." She said.  
  
"So, vat are you calling for?"  
  
"Ta talk ta someone.....Could ah possibly talk ta Logan?" She asked, peeling away some of the paint that was grafitied all over the cubical walls.  
  
"Yes, sure, Ill just go and get him." Kurt said, then continued to talk after a moment. "He's on his way.....Rogue....."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ve all miss you, you know. And ve are all worried about you, please come home." He said in a pleading voice.  
  
"It won't be long now Kurt. Theres lihke, four days ta go and ahl be on mah way back. Trust me ok?"  
  
"Ok. Call me again soon please..."  
  
"Sure ah will Kurt." She said, then heard the phone be passed to someone els.  
  
"Yea?" Came the pissed off voice of the mansions ver own guard wolf.  
  
"Hey Logan...."  
  
"Rogue." He said with a jump in his voice, like he wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Logan....Mystique slit mah wrists." She said, then cringed. That didn't come out right. "No, wait.... Her personality took ovah mah body after....something happened.... And she slashed mah wrists with some glass. Ah drowned too, and Remy brought me back....but then ah bled ta death and your power kicked in and ah healed mahself after ah was dead fer a few second." She gasped a lung full of air. She felt better now that she had got that out.  
  
Logan was speechless..."Uhhm....Stripes..... What?"  
  
Rogue chuckled and explained it over again, missing out the bad Remy bit, and all. Then she hung up when she heard a knock on the cubical door. It was Freddy.  
  
"Rogue, love...Urr, theres a problem with Rems...He flipped out on the bar tender and now the bartender is having his face re-shaped." Freddy said. Rogue burst out of the cubical and ran out into the bar, seeing Remy with That smirk on his face. The cold one as he hit the balding man across his face with a bottle of Southern comfort.  
  
"Gambit stop!" Rogue yelled, bolting over the bar and pushing at Remy. He stumbled back a little, then cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Dis ain' yoah buisness fille." He warned. Rogue took in a deep breath at the look he was giving her and started stepping away from him. She ducked out of the way as the bottle headed for her. Gambit smashed up the shelf of glasses and bottled behind her. She back flipped in the small space, and leaped up onto the bar. Gambit swung for her and she fell backwards off of the bar. Gambit chuckled.  
  
Freddy caught her and helped her to her feet, then stepped aside as Remy started swinging at Rogue, who was blocking every move he made. "Y a real pain in de ass y' know dat!?" He hissed at her. She swiped his legs from under him.  
  
"Ah do not give a shit Gambit!" She yelled. He fell onto his back, and Rogue took that time to pick up something heavy. One of those red fire distinguisher's. Remy charged at her, and she swiped the thing at his head, hitting him above the eye. He spun around and fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Freddy helped Rogue get Remy to the car. He handed her a role of blue papers, and a small wod of paper, that was kept together by a paper clip. "See that he looks over these when he wakes up ok?" He said to her. Rogue nodded and said goodbye, then drove on her way to wherever they were going. Where though, she didn't know.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Gambit Groaned and opened his eyes. It was dark, and he was moving. He looked around, seeing Rogue driving the car. "Cherie....Why does mon head feel like It's bin hit wit a truck?" He asked as he put a hand to his head, then winced when he touched the cut. "Mon dieu!"  
  
"Will ya shut up?" Rogue orders as she turned to face the hurting Cajun. The car swerved and Gambit quickly reached out and took the wheel after Rogue freaked out and completely let go of it.  
  
"Cherie! Do not, take y' hands off de wheel at any time!" Gambit shouted in a startled voice.  
  
"Ahm sorry but ahm not a licensed driver am ah!!!"  
  
"...Oh....Sorry chere. Remy be forgetful...y' know dat." He said allowing her to stop the car. She sighed deeply. "What 'append t' me?" He asked, sitting back in his seat.  
  
"Ah hit ya with a fire distinguisher." She said plainly.  
  
"Oh...." He said, then say her chew on her lip as she looked over the bruise, the swelling hand gone down since it happened, and Rogue had cleaned it up some.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"I didn'...... I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, with a twinge of fear in his eyes.  
  
"No." She said, then crawled over to him a little, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged to her waist.  
  
"Good." He said, then looked up to her. She leaned down and gently kissed the saw spot on his head. "Merci chere." He murmured then pulled her head down and took over her lips, yet again. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, closing his lips around it then ran his tongue along it as he drew her into his mouth. She tasted so sweet, he couldn't stand it.  
  
Rogue was wrapped up in the smell of spices. A lack of cigarettes since he hadn't had one all day. The effects of the kiss making her dizzy as his hands moved to her hips and adjusted her so as he had a better angle to kiss her on. She tingled all over as she felt him sucking on her bottom lip, then her tongue. She felt as though it wasn't real, like a dream maybe, then his hands tightened around her hips and he was pushing her back against the dashboard in front of him, where he kissed her deeper. Gambits mouth withdrew from hers.  
  
"Cherie..." Be breathed out, raspy as he tried to control the urge to devour her whole. He groaned and flopped back against the passenger seat of the car. "Dis ain' fair." He said, his breathing rhythm completely irregular.  
  
"Ahm sorry." She said. She knows why he stopped, and if he hadn't have stopped, then she would have stopped him. She wasn't ready for that yet, not after yesterday. Remy sat forward and kissed her forehead,  
  
"No y' not. Y' got nothin' t' be sorry fo'." He said firmly, then lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Rems... where are we?" She asked."  
  
"I don' know, y' were de one dat drove us hear." He said, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Y lost us?"  
  
"Looks lihke it." She said with a cringe. Remys head fell back and he let out another groan of annoyance, then sighed.  
  
"It's ok. We can sleep in de car fo' tonight, den we can start out first ting tomorrow. An' no more drivein' f' you." He said, pulling a fake scowl on Rogue.  
  
(....What do you think? Did she get over it too quick?  
  
Weapon X 61: Did I scare ya? Did I? EVIL laugh Well, your mr Jeremy dude will be featuring very soon indeed mwahahahahah. He just dosen't strike me as 'bad guy' though....anyway...thanks fer reviewing...and when are you gonna wright a fic of your own...?  
  
RoguesHeart: Eh eh eh, computer problems. It will be the end of me! Thax fer reviewing -  
  
MischievousFairy: YEA! I noticed that Im a bit mony and credit card less at the moment! That damn...and ....grrrr!!! Im gonna kill him! I havent seen him since Tuesday and he is si dead when I get my hands on him!!!!! Actually, that bike is myne, red and black right? Yea, he trashed the red one that he got before. Ugh! Hey, you never said if that thing with the guy and the note on the bus worked or not...what happened?  
  
Extacy: How can you hate Remy...hes so cute! Eh eh eh, member though, that it aint his fault.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Yea....killing off Mystique is always a good part of any story. I realy like your story! Its amazing.... And those funny things....with the x-men singin stuff....youre one of my faves honestly! Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Thank you everyone els, but I have to go now...I will update within the next few days, trust me.) 


	19. Meeting DeSchaduw

(A/n: Hullo, sorry for not updateing, but.... anyway... The charactor of DeSchaduw? Belongs to my good frien TruleyRogue.... all rights are hers.......ReAdOn)

Common misconception  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Meeting DeSchaduw  
  
Rogue stirred. She felt to warm, like she was roasting, but she couldn't move. Something heavy was laying over her and she couldn't budge it. She opened her eyes, lifting her hand to shield them from the blinding, 8am sun. She found that Remy was sound asleep, his head lying just under her neck, with one hand locked in hers, and his other arm wrapped around her lower back. That's why she couldn't move.  
  
Her neck, shoulders and back were stiff from laying on the car seat all night, and at that moment she was very uncomfortable. But not Remy. He was mumbling away in his sleep. So Rogue did her best to wriggle down, even more underneath him. She took in a deep breath and then shouted.  
  
"Reamy LeBeau! Get yer ass up and offa me now! Ah am not yoah pillow!"  
  
Remy jumped up startled and put a hand to his ear. He heard the muffled oohf from beneath him, and noticed that he was leaning on her stomach. He, for lack of anything else to do, fumbled for the door handle and popped it, making him spill out onto the hard floor. He stood up rubbing his back and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Dat was not nice cherie. Now y' gonna have t' pay." He said, a glittering in his eyes, as the sleep seemed to slide away immediately. Rogue suddenly felt the urge to run, so she scrambled across the seats and got out of the other door then began to take off down the road, laughing as she went.  
  
Remy shook his head with a smile, then sprinted towards her, suddenly finding a large amount of speed, he chased her down and tackled her to the grassy verge of the road. She scrambled from under him and got up to run again, but Remy reached up and grabbed her legs, then stood up himself. He grabbed Rogue around the hips and pulled her to him smirking, but she raised her arms up and slithered out of his grasp, she crawled through his legs and took off again, unable to control her laughter.  
  
Remy ran up hind her, his hands tickling her skin as she collapsed to her knees on the dewy grass. Her head flung backwards as his fingers dug into the ticklish spots of her sides. Remys arms wrapped around her and she was suddenly lifted off of the ground and spun a little.  
  
"Remy put me down, it's too early fer messin around." She said through the gasps of laughter.  
  
"Non chere. Y' gotta run from M' t' stop M'." He said, sinking his teeth, playfully, into her neck She let out a squeal and he silenced her by spinning her round and running his index fingers, softly over her cheeks. "Now, cherie. Remy never heard dat sound from y' before." He smirked.  
  
Rogue was about to add something to that, but she heard Remys cell phone start ringing from the car. Remy ran back, and reached into the car, pulling out the pone. He flipped it open and answered it. "Oui..... Tomorrow?? Non... but.... Right..... ok... oui. Hang on." Remy cover the phone and looked to Rogue. "Chere! Did Freddie give y' somethin' fo' me?"  
  
"Yea, its in the glove compartment." Rogue said, starting to walk back. Remy routed through the car and pulled out the papers and sat down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Mr. Hughes, don' take dis de wrong way, but y' can shove y' help up y' ass, Because Remy has all de help he be needin." Remy said, his face suddenly looking angry. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was being talked into something. Rogue walked over and he reached out and pulled her to him, pulling her onto his knee as he talked on the phone. Then, without warning, he closed up the phone and threw it into the backseat of the car.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Rogue asked. Remy just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"We are gonna have some company fo' de next two days mon chere." He said. "We gotta meet a fille in de next town we pass at noon. So we gotta be goin." He said, pushing some platinum hair behind Rogues ears.  
  
"It'll all be over with in three days Rems... Then ya can go back to yoah lihfe." Rogue said, smiling slightly at him. He looked up at her, worry in his captivating demon eyes.  
  
"I got a bad feelin' bout dis chere. I don know why, but it juss don' feel right." His voice was low, strained, like it was being forced not to shake. Rogue kissed his forehead and lay his head on her shoulder. She couldn't tell him that he would be ok, and that everything would be fine, because deep down inside, she had the same feeling as he did.  
  
=====  
  
We drove.... we bein' me in the passenger seat, and Remy drivein... Into the next town, where we stopped at a restaurant type of place. If you could call a box in tha wall, with cheep plastic tables, with paper tablecloths, a restaurant... Anyway, we got in there, and sitting at a table, was a young girl, around 19 years old. Ah have ta admit, that she was pritty... long, black, wavy hair with purple highlights. She turned and looked at us, and Remy grabbed mah hand tighter. Her eyes were a glimmering violet.  
  
=====  
  
"Take it dat yoah de fille dat Hughes sen't t' assist?" Remy said, taking a seat, and motioning for Rogue to do the same.  
  
"My name's Dallas Shadii." She said, reaching a hand out. Remy did the same, and they shook hands, Remy got kinda fixed on her eyes, and she did the same as him.  
  
"Nice eyes..." They both said at the same time. Dallas smiled and withdrew her hand. "So, who's this?" She asked, giving Rogue a...lookover??  
  
"Dis is ma girlfriend. Rogue." Remy said, giving Dallas a disapproving look. Dallas caught the look and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said. "Now I do believe that we have some business to be getting on with." She said. Remy pulled out all of the papers. "So where does the girl come in?" She asked, looking over the papers and plans for the structure.  
  
"She don'. She ain gonna be in there." He said, then stopped and thought... "Wait... chere, can y' control dose powers of yoah's?"  
  
"Not always.... but ahve been gettin better since the otherday..." Rogue said. Remy smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"Den she will be with Remy throughout de whole ting." He said to Dallas.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "Right, whatever. But she better not get in my way LeBeau."  
  
"Ah think it might juss be the other way round." Rogue said, glaring at Dallas. Dallas just smiled at her, and returned to the papers. Remy noticed that Rogue instantly didn't like Dallas, so he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Relax mon cherie. Like y' said... dis will all be over soon." Remy whispered. Rogie gave him a week smile, then continued to join in with the planning.  
  
After a while, Remy excused himself to the bathroom, and Rogue and Dallas were left alone. Dallas was just glaring at Rogue. "How long have you been together?" She asked, in no way, a nice tone.  
  
"A while." Rogue said, unwilling to tell her that it was merely a week or two.  
  
"You look..... cosey with each other." She said.  
  
"So?" Rogue said, meeting the girls eyes. She smirked, this girl was jealous of her. "Wha are ya so interested, Dilli?"  
  
"It's Dallas." She snapped. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Whatever..... So, what are ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Mutant." Dallas said plainly, coldly even.  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Ask my shadow." She sneered. "It does what it likes." Rogue rolled her eyes, and then stayed silent waiting for Remy to come back. But after 15 minuets, she started to get worried. That's when She heard the explosion. Rogue and Dallas exchanged a glance, then Rogue bolted for the bathroom. She pushed through the door, seeing smashed mirror shards and metal plates everywhere. Remy was clutching his head in an attempt to stop the pain in his head, as he screamed out. He had accidentally charged up a cubical while leaning against it.  
  
Rogue ran to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Rems." She said softly, placing her hands on his cheeks. The painful expression subsided, and he was left gazing at her, a lost look in his eyes.  
  
=============================== Sorry that this is shorter than usual,,, i think it is, anyway. I had a little trouble putting this together for some strange reason. Uhhhm, Thanx for all the reviews. I never thought that Id be one of the people who are in the 200 reviews category ... yay, thanks.  
  
Uhhm......what els? Oh yea....here's a snipped from somewhere in the next chapter.  
  
=Dallas pinned Rogue against the wall, and leaned in close. "Do us all a favour and get away now." She said.  
  
"No way. Just remember that he will never pick you over me." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that girlie. When it comes to it, I always get what I want." Dallas hissed, then stepped away. However, Rogue stayed pinned to the wall by her shadow. It covered her body and began to smother her.  
  
===Ha ha ha ha ha. Not much is it. Anyway.... Next chappy soon... no promises though.


	20. Still counting

Common misconception  
  
Chapter twenty: Still counting  
  
Ah don't know who this girl thought she was, but ah sure as hell wasn't gonna take her crap for anything. She took ovah all the plannin that we were doin', and the whole situation. Mah god! She even tried ta get Remy ta ditch meh! Ah was not happy!  
  
===  
  
Rogue sat against the wall in the high class hotel room, glaring at Dallas, who was giggling like a retard with Remy, at his card tricks. He did a fancy shuffle and she grinned widely. 'Wow she's easy.' Rogue thought, then smirked evilly at her own comment.  
  
"Come on chere. Come over an Sit wit' y' Cajun swamp rat." Remy said, tapping on the bed beside him. Rogue hoisted herself up and walked over. Remy grabbed her around the hips and pulled her down, onto his lap. "Power?"  
  
"Off sugah." Rogue said. Remy smiled and kissed her, as Dallas rolled her eyes, and looked away. Rogue noticed this action, and locked her hand in his. "When is she leavin?" Rogue asked, whispering into Remys ear.  
  
"Now now cherie. Be nice." He murmured back, then kissed her neck, moving aside her hair.  
  
**'Well ah don' lihke her.'** Rogue said, using telepathy. She was getting better at controlling the voices and unlocking the powers that she had, in the passed, absorbed. Remy glared at her.  
  
**'Be nice chere.'** He warned, using her telepathic link As he pushed her back to look at her.  
  
**'Wha should ah be nice when she isn't?'  
  
'Don be a child Rogue.'  
**  
**'Y'all forget swamp rat. Ah am still a child.'  
**  
'**...Don' be sayin tings like dat Roguey. Dey put a man off y' know.'  
**  
Rogue grinned. **'Ah know.'  
**  
"Are y' tryin' t' stop Remy from fantasizing bout y' mon amour???" Remy said, out loud in mock surprise.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Dallas asked, eyeing the both of them. Rogue and Remy looked at each other. Then toothy grins appeared on their faces.  
  
"Remy and mon cherie, be telepathically discussin' our sex life p'tite." Rogue laughed and smacked him round the head.  
  
"It's none-a yoah buistness....'p'tite'" Rogue then said. Mimicking Remys use of works. He looked at her and stuck out his tongue. "Now whose tha child?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow. Remy leaned into her, grinning now, their noses touching.  
  
"Would y' have me any other way?" He asked quietly. She smacked him again, around the head, and he fell onto his back laughing.  
  
"Yea. Ah would have ya, in yoah body, with a different personality, that aint like a swamp rat-" Rogue was cut off by Dallas.  
  
"I would take you as you are sweetie." Dallas said to Remy, who grinned.  
  
"Merci p'tite." Remy said. Dallas came over and sat on the bed beside Remy, who was now sitting up again. He shoulder was touching his, she was that close.  
  
"Now, why don't you show me some more of those card tricks." Dallas said, her eyes sparkling. Rogue wanted to stick hot pokers through those eyes. Remy smiled and pulled out his packet again, then rummaged through his trouser pockets, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it, using his power, and began the card tricks again.  
  
===  
  
So, ah put up with the crap all night. She was really pissin me off. She kept touchin Remy, and giggleing lihke a freekin retard. One tihme, she ran her hand down his arm, so ah accidentally on purpose, spilled mah hot chocolate.....eh eh eh, very hot chocolate, over her lap. She jumped up screaming and ran ta the bathroom. Mah god, it was so funny. Even Remy burst out laughing. We all had 3 hours from then ta get ta sleep, 'cause we were out ta get tha chip thing at 2am.  
  
===  
  
Remy fell asleep that night around 11pm after having one of his major headaches. Rogue and Dallas were sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Like a stair down match. Rogue stood up, and her way to the bathroom. Dallas was obviously not happy with Rogue being Remys girlfriend and all. Dallas pinned Rogue against the wall, and leaned in close. "Do us all a favour and get away now." She said.  
  
"No way. Just remember that he will never pick you over me." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that girlie. When it comes to it, I always get what I want." Dallas hissed, then stepped away. However, Rogue stayed pinned to the wall by her shadow. It covered her body and began to smother her.  
  
Rogue began to choke, unable to breathe as Dallas' shadow drowned the air out of her. Dallas stood back, folding her arms with a toothy grin as she watched the display. "Rogue?" Came Remys sleepy voice from behind her. The shadow released it's grip on Rogue, and she fell to the floor with her hands around her throat gasping for much needed air. Remy turned over and fell back to sleep, and Dallas gave Rogue a viscous look before turning and going to her own bed.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
**skysong: The reason that I take so long to update this, is because I have so many reviews and people like it so much that I don't wonna rush it and make it too crap. And I updat 'The author, the demon and the x-men' so often, cos its just so easy to update on EE.com. Pluss, I dont take my time with that story, which is why thers so many typo's.....  
  
ishandahalf : quick like a bunny on crack.... I never get tired of hearing that one, lol.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Ever my favorite author....'sides TruleyRogue.... but I won't hit the 300 mark, cos the story wont be going for that long... im not far off the end now... well, Im a while off.... but still. THANX u rock.  
  
MischievousFairy : yes yes! I ADMIT THAT CHAPTER 5 WAS INSPIRED BY HOOBERSTANKS VIDIO TO "THE REASON"...... however, chappy 16 and 17, were not inspired by Evenecence... because I came up with that one before I even saw the vidio to that. Which was last week, since it's only just been aired over hear in england. So the second one is a coincidence. I can't believe Ali said that about me! Thats it, he is soooooo....alowence-less now! Even though he just steals all my godDamn mony and credit cards anyway....  
  
(A/N: Ok, now hears a warning.... I just gots me a job, and Im at collage aswell, so posting chapters hear will probably be limeted to the weekends.... unless I can find time. However, skysong, I will probly still be posting everyday on EE. Cos it's easy.**


	21. One step closer

**_(A/N: Uhm, again, I dont own Dallas! She belongs to TruleyRogue... And there is a dude that Remy talks to over the phone, he aint myn either, he will have a large part next chappy... then I will explain who he blongs to kk?...damnit!)_**

Common misconception  
  
Chapter twenty one: One step closer  
  
The three were standing outside the wall around the research center. They had just arrived, and were now preparing to get inside. Rogue took Remys hand, and Dallas latched onto Remys other arm, as Rogue phased them all through the wall, and electric fence that was behind the wall. They ducked down behind a hill and watched as some guards passed, laughing and joking, holding bottles of Budweiser in their hands. (Im sure they can get fired for that)  
  
"Come on den Roguey. Do y' stuff mon cherie." Remy said.  
  
"Alright." Rogue said, then 'Bamfed' Remy to a door behind a crate. He ducked back, into the shadows and kissed Rogues hand before she went back for DeScaduw (Dallas).  
  
Rogue turned up behind Dallas, scareing the crap out of her. "Doesn't it just eat you up inside?" She said quietly, to Rogue.  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked flatly as she stood up, and glared at Dallas.  
  
"That Ill be alone with you're lover boy, and he can't resist me." Dallas said. Rogue burst out laughing.  
  
"Honey, y'all ain't that good looking ya know." Rogue said, thinking that what she said was genuinely funny. She shook her head and slapped a heavy hand on Dallas' shoulder. Dallas flinched a little, then Rogue glared at her. "But ah owe you somethin', and ahll give it to ya when this is over. Ya aint gonna get away with what ya did last night. Trust me." Rogue said, then bamfed Dallas over to the doors. Rogue released her grip on Dallas, and she fell to the ground feeling nauseous. She had never been teleported before. Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Be careful Rogue." Remy said, Rogue smirked and nodded.  
  
"No problem Rems. Ahm always careful." She stepped backwards, phasing through the wall.  
  
Rogue made her way down the empty corridors, towards the control room. She phased her head inside and spotted two guards at the controls. She tried to knock the conscious one out, with a telepathic blast, but nothing happened. She phased out of the door and tried again, but nothing happened. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Jean, bringing her out of the wall of concrete that she was in. However, to stop Jean from talking, Rogue mentally stitched up her mouth, and finally unlocked Jeans power.  
  
Again, Rogue phased her head through the door, sending the telepathic blast. The guard flopped out of the chair. Rogue did the same to the sleeping guard, to make sure he wouldn't wake up, and with a jolt, he fell to the ground. Rogue piled the two guards in the corner and sat in the swirly leather chair at the controls.  
  
"Alright, now who do we have in mah head that will know what all these buttons do?" Rogue asked herself quietly, as she put the earpiece in. She glanced over all of the cameras, seeing Remy and Dallas outside, still, waiting for her to get the door. "Don't see what ah couldn't juss phase y'all in..." Rogue muttered. _**'Cos' chere, if dat would have happened, den who would alert us bout de guards dat be patrolling' de corridors?'**_ Came Remys voice inside her head. "Oh yea." Rogue said, then flipped a switch. A light above the switch, changed from red to green. She pressed the tiny button on the earpiece. "Alright Rems, y' all set." She said.  
  
**'Merci.'** He said back through a telepathic connection that Rogue had set up between just them, one that he was keeping open. Rogue watched as Remy opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"Guards on in the right corridor. Three." Rogue said, tapping on the keyboard in front of her and taking away the security for the area that they were in. "Rems, two of em are on ya way.... Dallas, do somethin' or y'all are gonna get caught!" Rogue orders, a frown clear on her face as she stared at the screen in front of her.  
  
Dallas looked to the camera and gave it the finger. "Fer fuck sake Dallas! Do what ahm tellin ya!" Rogue hissed. Dallas stood behind the wall and watched as her shadow did the rest. It took out the guards, by cracking their heads together. "Smooth, real freekin smooth." Rogue muttered to herself.  
  
After ten minuets, Remy and Dallas reached the center of the building. It was a circular room, with in multiple protection systems. Rogue cut the lazers, and the heat detectors, but there was another motion detector, one that was invisible, and un-hack-able, though Rogue had spent 10 minuets trying.  
  
"Remy, ah cayn't get inta the last one. Yall are gonna have ta jump it." Rogue said, hitting a purple button, and watching over the camera as the room filled with white spray. In the hall where Gambit and Dallas was, three or four gas masks fell from their boxes on the walls. Remy looked at the camera.  
  
**'Chere... dis should be simple.'** He said through the link.  
  
**'Well ah cayn't get inta tha last system so y'all are gonna have ta do it this way.'** Rogue said back. Remy then turned back and grabbed a gas mast. Dallas waited outside the room as Remy went inside. The room was full of white dust, its purpose for fire emergencies. Remy pulled out his staff and extended it, then leaped over the sensors. He reached the vault where the chip was kept and heard a click. He stopped dead.  
  
**'Uhhm, chere....'** Remy said to her.  
  
**'Ya activated the explosives...'  
**  
**'What?! What de hell is der explosives fo'  
**  
**'Well, it says hear, that its so as the wrong people don't get tha technology... they would rather have it destroyed than in the wrong hands.' Rogue explained. 'Hang on, ah can shut it down, Juss don't move ok?'** Rogue started tapping in cods from the screen and finally disabled the system. '**Done, y'all got 2 minuets ta get tha chip and get back out before the systems restart.' **Rogue said. And Remy did his part, got the chip and got out. **'Alright, ahm cummin ta get ya.'  
  
**Rogue was suddenly in front of Remy and Dallas. She put a hand on Remy and grabbed Dallas, the ported out. They got straight on the road and headed into Mississippi, they could be there by 9am the next morning.

**RoguesHeart : Im sorry! I didn't mean to forget you, honest... I think that I will have to have Dallas' ass kicked... I really like Dallas' charactor tho cos she's so typically a bitch. She don't belong to me though, so.... you can blame TruleyRogue (tehe)  
  
Star-of-Chaos : Its funny how I seem to have more time to do this stuff when Im at work... why is that??? Hmm, anyway.. hurry with your story's cos I love em! Your like, the best ROMY writer or something.  
  
Weapon X 61 : I forgot you last time. You review me so much and I actually forget! Im gonna get Alistor to slap me everytime I forget you. -swack!- Ow! Damn fool! I didn't mean it! oh yea, keep that story comming!!!  
  
ishandahalf : Everyone want'c Dallas' ass kicked! Wehay, that was kinda what I was going for... I think I was successfull don't you??  
  
MischievousFairy : Nope... Ali is unpunish-able. He just does what the hell he wants and laughs about it... But he is a sweethear, no matter how... bloody well annoying he is. OH yea! He wants to know if he left my credit card at you house. But please please please don't use it! Im in so much debt cos of him its unbearable!  
  
TheRealMai : Well... maybe you should get a job,... they are fun when you get your paycheck. Wehay! but they do take up allota time.....:(  
  
thankys everyone else who reviwed me. You are so kind... but still, let me know if any chapter is not up to standards cos ill try and make up for it in the next kk?-- damnit! I cant stop saying kk! **


	22. The final step isn’t far away

_**A/N: Oh, my , god! Im so so so so, majorly sorry for not updating, but I actually forgot about this storu! Yea, I should be smacked around some. And Ive been busy and stuff.. bla bla bla, excuses right? Well anyway, thank you everyone whose reviewed, me, and Ill try not to take so bloody long with the next chappy. Ok, read on, hope I don't dissapoint.. Im sorry it's so short, but I realy dont have time right now......**_

****

**Common misconception Chapter **

**22: The final step isn't far away..**  
  
Around 6am, the trio was driving along the deserted roads, not far from their destination. A destination that the two in the front of the car were hoping was not their final destination as a couple. Dallas was asleep in the back seat of the car, and Rogue was nodding in the front, drifting in and out of sleep as Remy kept his eyes fixed on the road, every few minuets, getting a solid wave of fear, a dread run through him. Some may call it nerves, but if you believed that you were going to die the next day, fear would be an understatement. Then, with out warning, Remy yelled out in pain, his hands slipping on the wheel, and lost control of the car. Rogue saw them swerve towards an on coming truck, and latched her hands onto the dashboard. Momentarily stunned by the situation, but got her bearings, and did the only thing that came to mind. She concentrated, so hard, and managed to phase, the whole way through the truck.  
  
The car then started to speed up, and Remy was draped over the steering wheel. Rogue reached out and grabbed the wheel, then steadied it to safety, and used telekinesis to stop the car. She phased through the passenger side, and ran around to Remys side, then yanked open the door. He fell out into her arms, having some kind of fit. Rogue dragged him, fully out of the car. His eyes had rolled up into the back of his head, and his body was shaking, uncontrollably.  
  
---  
  
When Remy was havein' that fit, ah have ta admit, that ah was scarred. More than scarred, ah mean, he was shaking, not breathing, and ah knew that he was in pain. Ah did mah best ta calm him down, but whatevah ah did, had no effect on him. Ah juss had ta wait until it was ovah. Ah put mah gloved hands on his cheeks, which were red with the heat from a fevah of some kind. Ah hated seein him lihke that.  
  
Deep down, that Cajun is a good man. He's everything that anyone could want, and nobody sees it. No matter how bad things get.. and things have already gotten real bad, as y'all know, he will always be... just a lost, little boy, who needs help. Which is what ahm hear for. Ah was just prayin foah that chip ta be taken away. I wanted the real Remy LeBeau. Not Gambit, or tha joker Acolyte, or the smooth playah. Ah wonned the real guy that ah had gotten ta know this past month. Ah just whish it all could have worked out.  
  
---  
  
Remy finally stopped shaking, and slowly, weekly, sat up, leaning on Rogue for support. His, flushed, face faced Rogue, his red-on-black eyes dazedly focussing o the southern girl, as best they could as he tried to block out the blinding pain in his head. He took in a shaky breath, realizing how week he felt. Quietly, as if just exhaling breath he spoke. "Rogue.. I'm scared." He said, as if he only jus realized it.  
  
"Me too." Rogue Whispered. "Dallas, can ya drive?"  
  
"Of course." She said, then got out of the car quickly, slightly disturbed by the situation, she got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue muttered, then helped Remy into the back seat. She stroked his hair as he lay his head on her lap.  
  
"Rogue...." He said quietly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Y' ain' gonna leave me are y'?" Remy asked, his eyelids giving in to their own weight and closed, he was really tired. And shaken up inside. He craved security, he craved Love and safety.  
  
"Wha would ah?" Rogue asked, feeling his emotional pain, using his own power on him, to try and calm him. But she wasn't as skilled as he was with his empathy.  
  
"Because of all I did t' y'. Id leave." Remy said. His voice slurred by the beckoning unconsciousness.  
  
"Ahm not goin anywhere sugah." Rogue said, quietly. Remy then, quickly drifted off, and got some much-needed sleep. For the next three hours, he dreamt of Rogues, recurring nightmare. What he didn't realize, is in those three hours, Rogue was having that same dream. She knew that this was a bad sign.


	23. chapter 23

Common misconception

Chapter 23:  
  
Ah woke up ta see Dallas lookin at me. The car was stopped, and Remy was still asleep. The reason that ah woke up, was because ah had another dream. Soon after ah woke up, Remy woke up too, and looked at me strange. Ah mentioned mah dream to him a few tihms, when he was in a good mood that is. Y'all remember mah dreams about tha baby? Well, this one was similar to alla those, and ah was beginnin ta think that it meant somethin' bad was about ta happen. Every tihme ah had that dream, something bad happened, so wha not now? Ah got a little freaked out when Remy whispered to me that he had just had mah dream. Dallas raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't her business so ah didn't explain it ta her.  
  
A small looking building sat in silence, behind some electrical fencing. It's once white walls, were gray with the battering of the harsh weather in this place that seemed in the middle of nowhere. Rogue stepped out of the car, slightly disbelieving that this was the place that would save Remy's life. She stared on in confusion, as Remy stepped out of the car behind her, still feeling week. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her.  
  
"Dis de place fille?" Remy asked Dallas.  
  
"You should know. You were here before." The Dutch girl said, pulling out the cylinder that the chip was in, and placing it into her pocket. Remys fingers clutched tighter around Rogues shoulders, as a memory, of soughs, came back to him. Of a man, a very young man, with glasses, in a white lab coat. Remy was then brought back to reality, when he saw that same man standing at the gates of the establishment.  
  
Rogue looked over the young man in a white labcoat, a pair of rimless glasses, tucked into the pocket, along with some pens. His hair was longish, just below his ears, shorter than shoulder length. It was a deep brown, if not black. He was tall, with bright green eyes, and a look of admiration as he looked over Rogue.  
  
"Your powers are extraordinary, Rogue." The man said. Rogue felt Remy start to tremble.  
  
"Don' homme. Y' promised dat y' wouldn't do anytin t' her." Remys trembling voice said more pleading than warning. A smirk played on the mans face.  
  
"When did I promise that?" He asked, nodding to Dallas, who stepped in and Shot Rogue with something. Remy stumbled back, falling against the car, as Rogue fell limp into DeSchaduw's arms. "Take her to a holding room." The man ordered, smirking, at Remys week attempts to get to Rogue, He finally gave up, and slid down the side of the car.  
  
"If y' hurt her, Jeremy... Ill kill y'." Remy said.  
  
"Well, isn't that a bad attitude to the man who's going to save your life, LeBeau. You should be grateful." Jeremy Mathew Huges, walked over and crouched down in front of Remy. "You and your girlfriend will be together, if, and only if, you do as your told, and follow orders accordingly."  
  
"Im sick of followin orders. An I'd rather die than do whatever it is dat y' 'ave planned." Remy hissed.  
  
Jeremy sighed and began to shake his head, sadly. "And you had so much potential. But.. Im going to remove the chip anyway, and we'll see." Jeremy's smile dropped, and his expression turned a mixture of, seriousness and pity. "I really wouldn't like to see one of my old pupils being... lets just say, disposed of." The man stood and held out a hand, which Remy looked over cautiously. He thought for a moment, then took the hand, and was hauled to his feet.  
  
"Juss let Rogue go, an' Ill do whatever y' want." Remy said, putting a tight grip on the mans hand.  
  
Jeremy shook his head again. "Remy, these are my orders. I don't have a choice. Im sorry." He said, then Remy felt a sharp pain in his hand, and fell, limp to the floor. Jeremy sighed, and looked to the small needle type thing that was fixed to the inside of his hand. He raised a hand, and motioned for two men in black, security, type clothing, to take Remy away. He turned and began walking back into the building.  
  
Later on, Rogue woke up, feeling very uncomfortable, and confused. She sat up, rubbing her head and looked around, seeing two people sat across the room, looking at her. A man and a woman, both young. The girl was around 16, with long blond hair, and blue eyes, with no pupils. She was pale, and hung onto the man like a lifesaver. The man was around 19-20, and had short, spiked hair, which was a reddish brown, with pink tips. He had a goatee and was a bronzed color with black eyes.  
  
"They got another one Sam." The girl whispered to the man.  
  
"I know Ly. I know." He said sadly, and ruffled her hair. The girl stood up, and timidly walked over to Rogue, who was still confused.  
  
"Hi." The girl said, she sat on the edge of the bed that Rogue was sitting on. "My name's Lyah. This is Samson." She gestured to the man behind her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uhm... Rogue.." She said, glancing around the white room. "Oh mah god... where's Remy?" The girl looked at the man, who shrugged. "Where am ah?"  
  
"Your hear.." The girl said, looking confused. The man let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Your in one of the holding cells at the lab." He said. Rogue than remembered that she got a shot of something. Her moth was so dry, and she had a headache. She rubbed at her temples. "That's the power suppressers after effects."  
  
"Power suppresser?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Yea, Im guessing you got a shot of it before that traitor, Dallas, hauled you down here." He said, folding his arms.  
  
"What is this place?" Rogue asked, swinging her feet off of the bed.  
  
"It's a mutant...uhmm... What is it Sam?" Ly asked.  
  
"It's a mutant research facility." Sam said.  
  
"Yea, that." Ly said, flicking a wisp of blond from her face. "Were mutants." She said.  
  
"Ly." Sam said, sharply. She shot a worried look at him.  
  
"Im sorry, Sam." She turned to Rogue. "Im not sposed to tell people that. But it's ok here isn't it Sam? She's a mutant too."  
  
"Be careful who you tell, Ly." He said softly, walking over. Ly was 16, but she was very child like, due to her lack of interaction with people, and Sam was there to take car of her, ever since they met a few years ago, and formed a group of people with special powers. Then they were both brought into the lab after a fight in California. The other members of their 'gang' had gotten away after being arrested, and Ly was almost free too, but was later caught, wandering a deserted road alone, trying to get home.  
  
Ly suddenly got a spark of recognition. "Hey... I know you...." Running her eyes over the white streaks. She remembered sneaking up on a young girl, one of the x-men, when her liquid form was sliced in half. She turned to see the glaring green eyes that were now so soft as they looked at her, and the white streaks that framed her face. "Why did you do that? Why did you stop me from getting rid of the traitor?"  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You know her Ly?" The man asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"She was fighting with the traitor x-men." Ly said.  
  
"Yea, ah am an x-man. So?" Rogue said, now frowning at the girl.  
  
"So you're a traitor to mutants everywhere. You just all wonna be humans so bad that you'd see your own kind in hear!" Ly said. "Well I hope they do the worst to you." Ly was now standing, getting very agitated, and angry, so Sam stood up and put his arms around her, clasping her arms to her sides as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Come on Ly, calm down now." He said softly, and she did as commanded slowly calming and closing her eyes. "You're the reason that we got stuck in hear. Do you realize that?" He asked Rogue, calmly.  
  
"Well y'all shouldn't have been causing trouble, should ya." Rogue snapped. Only just realizing that Ly was the water girl that she chopped in half in California.  
  
"Were just trying to live. That's all." Sam said. "My code name is EnCharge, and Ly here, is Aqua." He said, dropping the subject. He was the 'leader' of the gang, and didn't aim to start a fight, it just turned out that way, and was made worse by the x-mens arrival.  
  
Remys eyes fluttered open, and immediately snapped closed again, seeing a bright light shone in his eyes. The light was re directed. "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. LeBeaue. We had quite a scare when you flatland during your operation." Jeremy said, walking around. Remy couldn't speak, his whole body was numb, and all he could think about was how much he loved Rogue, and wanted her there right then. He closed his eyes, and moisture ran down the side of his face. "Now, Mr. LeBeau, the chip has not been removed from your head. However, it has been disabled, and now is just a dead vessel. The operation that we performed, was actually on your abdomen. We planted another chip inside, this one, however. Was highly successful."  
  
Remy moved his mouth, trying to speak, above the confusion and dryness. "What... do, y'..mean?"  
  
Jeremy leaned over Remy and smiled. "A mood comptroller of course." Jeremy said. "Another of my little experiments. But, the full effect of this mood controller, was interfaced by the little bugger in your head, which has been shorting out for the last few months." He said, dropping his smile, he sighed. "You didn't honestly think that the chip in your head could alter your mood that much did you? My, my, how nieve. Well, the chip in your abdomen was changing your mood, but it wasn't doing all of what you did. The broken chip in your head amplified what the chip in your abdomen was set on. Anger, cruelty. Don't worry, this wasn't my intention. In fact, I created this chip for a good reason. So that people would accept mutants everywhere." Jeremy said. "Because, my friend, if you haven't noticed. We seem to be approaching a crisis in the mutant activity being ignored now. The government and such, want this... phenomenon executed. And that would leave me pretty screwed as well."  
  
"Have y' put anytin els in me?" Remy asked, now finding that the numbing in his body was beginning to die down.  
  
"No." Jeremy said, shaking his head.  
  
"What do y' mean homme? Dat' y' would be pretty screwed?"  
  
"Ever wonder how I knew what your girlfriends powers were?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Your not the brightest star in the sky are you?"  
  
"Den why are y' doin all o' dese experiments on mutants, if y' are one?" Remy asked, suddenly enraged by what the man was saying. Though he couldn't do anything because his body still wasn't responding correctly. Jeremy's expression turned grim.  
  
"Im trying to make the world better for mutants. That's how this started... But unfortunately, it doesn't always work out the way you plan. All I seem to do these days is follow orders... Anyway, you need your sleep. Ill be back to check on you in the morning." Jeremy said, then left the room.  
  
_**A/N:ok, here is another chappy of a kinda informative nature. Jeremy BELONGS to Weapon x 61, and EnCharge is all mine... uhm.. But Aqua was concocted by me and my friend Liss. So that's like, a joint ownership or something... **_


	24. Where her point of view ends

Common misconception  
  
Chapter 24: Where her point of view ends.  
  
So this is where mah story's taken meh. Im still locked up in this god damn mutant facility. Aqua and EnCharge are mah only 'friend' heah, and ah don't think ahm evah gonna get out. Ah juss hope Remy is ok.  
  
Rogue heard a buzz and her door opened. She set down the pencil and folded the thick wod of paper into her jacked pocket. She looked at the man in front of her, with silvery/white hair, and took in a deep shaky breath, as Aqua cringed and huddled against EnCharge, burying her head into his chest. Her green eyes met with the dark ones of the man who stood before her.  
  
Remy awoke the next morning, to someone stroking his hair. His eyes snapped open, and met the large, sparkling, violet eyes of DeSchaduw. He tried to move away, but found his arms and legs tied to the bed. He struggled for a moment, then tried to use his power, but couldn't. Dallas walked around the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"You and me are gonna make a great team you know Rems." She said. Remy lay his head back on the pillow and glared at her.  
  
"Don' call me dat!" He said, thinking that the nickname only sounded right coming from Rogue's lips. Dallas eyed him carefully, then shrugged off the warning.  
  
"Thers no need to be like that now Remy. You're stupid girlfriend isn't here to get on your case. I know that you want me. You have done since we fist met. I saw it." The girl said, pushing back some of her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Den y' very mistaken." Remy spat, breaking eye contact. He focussed on a corner in the ceiling.  
  
"How are you two kids getting along?" Came Jeremy's voice as he walked into the room. "Dallas, please untie Mr. LeBeau." He said, as he pushed his rimless glasses up his nose, and clicked a pen, then started scribbling something down on a clip board. He suddenly stopped and looked up, raising an eyebrow at Dallas, who still hadn't done as he had asked. "Dallas..." He said softly, she snapped out of her daze and took away the straps. "Now, remember, Mr. LeBeau. This place is highly guarded, and any attempt to escape will prove to be pointless." Jeremy said.  
  
Remy sat up on the cot, rubbing his wrists as he glared at the scientist in front of him, who had returned to scribbling on the board. "Where's Rogue?" Remy demanded. Jeremy looked up from his clip board and looked Remy over a second, then hesitantly, put his pen back into his pocket. He put the clipboard to his chest and looked to another man, an older man who had silvery/white hair, with an expression that screamed doubt.  
  
Jeremy took in a shaky breath. "Dallas, Mr. Robbinson, may I please have a moment alone with my patient." He said.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Huges." The older man said, then motioned for Dallas to leave the room, and he followed, closing the steel door behind him. Jeremy looked at Remy.  
  
"Remy... When you see her... Please, don't try anything." Jeremy said, taking off his glasses, he set the board down on a rack.  
  
Remy looked the scientist over with suspicion. "Why?" He asked simply, standing now.  
  
Jeremy sighed and rubbed the top of his nose, where his glasses had been. "She... She wouldn't co-operate with Charlie." He finally said, motioning to the old man in the hallway.  
  
"What do y' mean?" Remy said, his heart momentarily stopping.  
  
Jeremy looked down. Remy grabbed the scientists coat and slammed him into a wall, pressing an arm into the mans throat. He was mad, and scarred at the same time. But he knew that this anger was all his own. He pulled Jeremy back, and slammed him into the wall once more and he dropped his glasses, hearing the crunch of Remy standing on them.  
  
"What did y' do t' 'ere?!" His Cajun ascent was thick, as his voice was raised, but seemed low and deep. Jeremy's arms flung out, on impact the second time with the wall, and knocked a trey of metal, surgical instruments, to the ground. They clattered on her hard floor as he choked at the pressure of Remy's arm in his neck.  
  
"Remy, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He's my superior." Jeremy said. Remy grabbed his collar and pulled him into another wall. "He wouldn't listen to my reasons." Jeremy said, quietly, but panicked. Remy pulled back a clenched fist, and Jeremy's hands came up as his only defense. "Remy! Please!" Remy's fist stayed where it was. "Charlie Robbinson is a mutant hater. And.." Jeremy lowerd his voice. "And if he ever knew that I was one too... He'd kill off every last mutant in this facility, and all my work will be destroyed. So I'm limited to what I can do." Jeremy said.  
  
"What did he do to her?" Remy asked, his eyes burning with anger. Jeremy didn't answer at first, then Remy tensed his fist again, and Jeremy sighed.  
  
"He hit her with a baton." Jeremy said, then dropped his hands and looked to the floor. "She has a split lip and some bruising on her ribs." Remy's fist flew at Jeremy's head, and Jeremy slid across the wall and crashed into a trey of other surgical tools. He propped himself up against a wall, with thick blood dripping onto his white coat and staining it. His hand moved to his nose, and wiped it away.  
  
"Take me to her now." Remy ordered. Jeremy stood, using the wall for support, and grabbed a tissue, then, quickly, went to the door and walked out, motioning for Remy to follow. Charlie Robbinson, and Dallas, watched in confusion, as Jeremy lead Remy though the halls holding his nose, with blood on his jacket.  
  
They walked up to a door, and Jeremy stopped and turned. "Remy... Can I trust you.. not to say anything about my mutation?" Jeremy asked, taking the tissue from the slowing blood flow.  
  
"What mutation?" Remy spat coldly.  
  
"Thank you." Jeremy said.  
  
"Don' thank me homme. I ain' doin diss fo' you. Now open de fuckin' door." Remy ordered. Jeremy nodded and punched in a code, which Remy was secretly absorbing. The door opened, and Jeremy motioned for Remy to go in. He took a few steps, and found the door slamming behind him. Remy turned and slammed his fists on the door. "Jeremy! You son of a bitch! Open de damn door!" Remy shouted, slamming his fists on the cold metal. Jeremy stood outside the door, shaking his head, with fear on his face.  
  
"Remy?" Rogues voice came from the corner of the room. Remy spun around and saw her sitting on a bed. He practically ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rogue hugged to him, and winced as he pressed on her ribs. He kissed her head repeatedly, and finally let go, when he realized that his abdomen was hurting a little. Jeremy had put on a chemical, which speeds up the re generation of damaged tissue, so the cuts from his surgery were almost fully healed.  
  
He pulled back and cupped her face, seeing the small, already healing, split lip. He gently kissed it, lingering for a moment as he felt her shaky breaths on his face. After all this time, he still made her nervous. He looked her over. "I'm so, so sorry Cherie." He said, and hugged her again. "I wouldn' 'ave brought y' wit' me if I knew." He said, tears brimming as his head lay on her shoulder.  
  
"It ain't yoah fault swap rat." She said, letting out a small chuckle as she clasped hand full's of his clothes for help top stand.  
  
"Im goin' get y' out fille. If it's de last ting I ever do." He said, turning into her neck and feeling the softness of her skin on his nose, as he took in her scent. Remy then pulled away, and looked around the empty room, with white walls and an extra bed. 'Damn! De homme had dis planned from de start!' He thought.  
  
"Ah was in a room with two other mutants befoah they took me away fer tests." Rogue said, then told Remy about EnCharge, who's power was to create and manipulate a pink energy, and Aqua who could turn herself into water. Remy told her about Jeremy, and how he could tell a mutants power, just by looking at them. This brought back an unwanted memory of the man behind the bar who spiked her drink once, his power just happened to be the same as the scientists. Remy sat on her bed, with her head lying on his chest. He continuously ran his fingers through her soft hair, and cursed himself for hurting her so much. It was all because of him.  
  
"Cherie. Dis homme don' agree wit dis." Remy said, thinking over how Jeremy had acted. Either, he was serious, or a damn good actor.  
  
"Who? Jeremy?" Rogue asked, sitting up to face him.  
  
"Oui. I can see it fille. He don' like what's goin on ere." Remy said, running a bare thumb over her pale cheek, her silky skin making shivers run down his spine.  
  
"But, he orders all of the experiments.." Rogue said.  
  
"Oui, dat he does fille. But maybe we can work on him t' get his help." Remy said, his eyes glazing over. He was hatching a plan.  
  
Outside the holding room, stood Jeremy, watching the two. He closed his eyes and shook his head, bringing his hands up and rubbing his eyes. 'Im sorry, guys,' He thought as he took one last glance at them, and then turned and walked down the corridor, back to Dallas and Charlie, to discuss there next move.

_**A/N: So have I done any better with this chappy? Or is it still sucky and confusing? I crave action! I must put action in the next chappy! I must!  
  
Scoobyd0530: Yes, I actually do wonna answer reviews. The end is indeed near... but not too near I dont think. Or maybe... I dunno. These are the words of a confused girl... but Im always confused so It aint anyones fault. Ok, back to the point, Jeremy is not a telapath, thats all Im gonna tell you for now though, b/c.... I cruel like that. Mwahahahaha, Mwahahaha 'Cough, cough, choke'.... I can never pull of an evil laugh!  
  
Weapon X 61 : 'Blinks' Oooh, Alistor! That is so cruel. Im gonna have to... uhm....? Put him back in my box! Mwahaha mwahahaha 'cough, cough, choke' Wow, thats some chaos that y' got over there... Its times like now that Im glad I only have Alistor, Dante clone, and older Remy clone, to bug me. Oh well.  
  
enchantedlight : Thankys 4 the review. I will try and update when I can.  
  
TheRealMai : No. You're wrong. You're compleatly wrong and you have no idea what you're talking about.... Lol, actually, your very almost right. Uhmm I 'splained it to ya last nite when I was chattin to ya on AIM did t i? Or did I dream that too?  
  
Ms.Rogue LeBeau : Vampire movies huh? LOL. Well... No spear through Jeremy cos... I kinda need the dude.... Buuut, when the story is over, with Weapon X 61's permission, you can do whatever you like to him. kk?  
  
Star-of-Chaos : 'Snicker' I realy have a way of making people hate everyone elses oc's don't i? Uhm... I wonned to say something to you.... but I can't remember what.... Oh yea! UPDATE YOURE STORY! please.  
  
GambitGirl2008 : Thankys!  
  
MischievousFairy : Lol. Think ur getting a biiiit worked up there. Alistor says for you to calm dow, and he's comming round your's tonite. Oh, I just thought I must tell you that he's been getting around allot latley. I mean, He was at Weapon x 61's house yesterday, causing trouble, and at TheRealMai's hous last night... Im sure he's been at TruleyRogue's place latly too. You should slap him or something...  
  
TruleyRogue: Huloooo Roguey! 'doese a happy dance' You got a new awsome fic! Wahooo, la de dooo, 'Feels like a fool and stops danceing' Ok, Im done. Cheer's for reviewin, tty soon.  
  
Anyone wonna chat to me, or shout at me for confusing the hell outa them, then get your asses on AOL mesenger and Im me..... x Katie Sprite x ...... **_


	25. Putting the plan into action

**IM NOT BOOSTING THE RATEING, BUT BE WARNED THIS CHAPPY IS MILDLY R RATED BECAUSE OF FLUFFYNESS, SO YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**Common misconception  
  
Chapter twenty five: Putting the plan into action**

**"Rems, how is this gonna work?" Rogue asked**, taking her hands away from his. Her  
tone was unsure as her eyes fell to her feet, which were curled on the bed.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Dis is a good plan. Nothin' can go wrong." Remy assured her, his  
hand reaching out and brushing her hair aside.

"But what if-" She was silenced by Remy's finger softly pressing on her lips.

"Ssssh." He said, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don' worry 'bout it." He  
repeated, hardly louder than a whisper. The plan was thoroughly checked over, he  
believed that nothing could go wrong, and in a few days, they would be out of this awful  
place, and heading back to Bayville. Remy had decided that he wanted to become an  
X-Man. He would be returning to the institute with Rogue.

Remy's hands moved to her face, his thumbs brushing over the silky skin of her cheeks.  
His eyes held a calm look that Rogue couldn't get away from, it comforted her greatly.  
He moved down to her lips, taking them in for a moment, then pulling back, his eyes  
flickering, briefly, over Rogue's expression, before moving in and entwining their lips  
once more. This action took her attention away from his hand, which traveled down to  
her stomach, where his fingers brushed over her milky flesh, sending shivers up and  
down her spine. The exploring hand then rested on her hip. His other hand was holding  
her neck as he devoured her lips, so desperately.

Rogue's petite hands raised up to Remy's face, as her eyes remained closed, feeling  
Remy's other hand leaving her neck, and running slowly down her back onto the other  
side of her hip. For a while, she felt his thumbs running back and forth over her skin. The  
action making her shiver, until his fingers tightened, and she was hoisted onto his lap,  
with her knees resting on either side of him. Her mind was in a daze. For a girl who  
couldn't touch until recently, Remy's advances were more than mind racing.

Breathless from the previous kiss, the two sat in silence, panting as there eyes met and  
locked. His left hand slipped beneath the thin material of her top, his gaze then fell to  
study what his own hands were doing. Rogues hands slid down, across his shoulders and  
along his arms, her hands resting on his as her legs wrapped around his torso. His eyes  
napped back to her own again, a smirk playing on his lips. He slowly unzipped her jacket,  
and tossed it to the ground, then traced her jaw line down her neck, along her collar bone,  
and down her arm with his index finger, before lifting the material of her top and slipping  
it over her head, closely followed by his own shirt.

She was confused, she wanted it to stop, but she also wanted it to carry on even more.  
She felt the chill over her exposed skin as soon as her shirt was removed, but at the same  
time, she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment, as Remy looked her over. Slowly  
her arms moved to cover herself, but Remy intercepted and draped her arms over his  
shoulders instead. She took in a deep, shaky breath and hung her head, laying it on his  
shoulder as she felt his hands moving up, making her skin tingle continuously.

He smothered her neck, taking in every tiny detail, every curve of her body, every shadow  
it cast in the bright light of the holding cell. Breathing in everything about her, his eyes  
rolled up and his head fell back. It was too much for him, he needed more. He needed  
nothing but her for the rest of his life. He pushed her back, laying her head on the pillows  
as he brushed his lips on her skin, and was quick to remove the remainder of their  
clothing.

The passion inside was too powerful to contain, and without worry of being seen where  
they were, Remy pushed himself inside her and began. If he ever had any doubts about  
his love for Rogue, they were all disposed of as he caressed her skin, felt her shiver,  
shared her moans, until they were both left breathless, with half closed eyes and clammy  
skin. Remy lay on Rogues shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to her sped up heart  
beat and how it matched his own. Everything about her matched himself in every way. It  
was as if God had made them to fit each other, like pieces of a puzzle.

"Thank you, Cherie." He whispered, still unable to catch his breath.

"What foah?" Rogue asked, equally breathless.

"Fo' not hate'n me. Fo' helpin' me an' not pushin' me away." He said, still so quiet.  
Rogues hand came up and stroked his cheek.

"Ah love you." She whispered to his surprise. He moved his head to see her eyes, in  
which he saw the truth. He smiled and kissed her lips, then lay his head next to hers. 

"Remy loves you t' mon amour." He murmured, his voice slurred by the tiredness he was  
feeling. His breathing eventually evened out, and he fell to sleep before Rogue. As she  
watched him, she couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get out of this place.

Morning brought a smile to her face, as she awoke to find Remy stroking her hair,  
leaving light kisses on her face, and whispering promises into her ear. He was partially  
dressed, and wide awake, he had been for some time. Rogue sat up, clutching the sheet  
around her as she stretched out, then reached for a shirt that was close to the small bed  
that was provided. "Mornin' cherie." Remy said quietly, brushing aside a white lock of  
hair.

"Mornin' swamp rat. " Rogue said, slipping on her clothes. She stood up, but was quickly  
pulled back down onto the Cajun's lap. He buried his face into her neck and closed his  
eyes.

"Where do y' think y' goin p'tite." Remy mumbled.

"No where. Jus' standin', if y'all don't mind." Rogue said, raising an eyebrow.

"Non. If y' do anyt'in', den y' 'ave t' 'ave me holdin on t' y'." Remy said. Then they  
heard a beeping from the door, and saw it slide open. In walked Jeremy with a clipboard  
in hand, his glasses wedged on the end of his nose and his hair tied back as he scribbled  
something down. He clicked his pen and placed it in his pocket, then looked up at the  
couple, who were just watching him from the bed.

"Good morning." Jeremy said, with a small smile. "I trust you both slept well?" Rogue  
and Remy looked at each other, then to Jeremy.

"Oui." Remy said, tightening his grip on Rogue.

"Good. Because we have a long day ahead of us. Now, Rogue, Remy… there are some  
things that we need to discuss."

"Such as?" Rogue asked, glaring at the scientist. Jeremy sighed and pulled out a small  
controller from his pocket. He clicked the button, and the door closed.

"Such as, you're co-operation with the company. Will you agree to the experiments and  
the missions that we send you on? Or are you going to be staying here against your will?"

"I bin thinkin' bout dat, mon ami." Remy said, then looked at Rogue. 'This is it.' He  
thought. "Im goin t' agree wit' all o' dis. If it's goin' t' 'elp other mutants some day."  
Remy said. Jeremy looked shocked at first, then began to smile.

"I knew you would come round." He said. "Thank God, Remy. I really didn't want  
anything to happen to my first ever patient… though I have had more since you were here  
last."

"Wait… Remy, what are ya thinkin'? Y'all can not agree with this! It ain't right." Rogue  
said, squirming out of his grasp. She stood and looked over him.

"Come on, Cherie. Dis ain' so bad. At least we goin' be together." Remy said.

"No way, swamp rat! You cannot be serious!" She shouted.

"Rogue… Remy is right. If you just accept this, then you wont be held in a containment  
cell. You and Remy will have you're own quarters, and security access to the entire base.  
Of course, you won't be able to leave the base with out supervision for at least three  
years." Jeramy said.

"No chance in hell, you sick son of a bitch!" Rogue shouted. Jeremy's jaw tightened, his  
eyes getting a sudden stony look to them.

"Well. I am sorry to hear that, Rogue." He said, rather coldly.

"Chere-"

"No, Remy! If y'all are gonna do this, then Ah'm not gonna listen ta another damn word."  
Rogue shouted. Gambit stood up and grabbed for his shirt. He slipped it on and glared at  
Rogue.

"Fine." Remy said. "If y' wonna live like a prisoner for de rest of yoah life, den go ahead  
an do it. But I ain' stayin ere with y'!" He snapped, though his voice was a low growl.  
"Jeremy. Lead de way, mon ami." Remy said, looking straight ahead. The door swooshed  
open, and Jeremy turned to Rogue.

"If I were you. I would definitely reconsider, Rogue." Jeremy said, then lead Remy out.

The door closed, containing Rogue once more. She took in a deep breath and shook her  
head. **_'Did Ah do alright?'_**

**_'Y' did perfect, chere. Juss hold tight now. Dis will only take a few days.'_** Rogue  
breathed deeply and sat back down on her bed. She missed him already, and her powers  
were returning, she noticed, as Dallas walked in, holding a green seringe. Her shadow  
pinned Rogue down, and she injected the liquid, the immediate effects knocking Rogue unconscious.

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, bit thanks to my two beta readers, there shouldnt be too much for y'all to bitch at me for. Ill do shoutouts next time cos I kinda dont have time at the mo. Remember that you can always reach me on my AIM thingy, I love to chat, and now ive been fired I dont have anything beta to do lol. My AOL name is= xKatie Spritex.)


	26. Sickness

Chapter 26: Sickness.

Four months had past since the day Remy had agreed to go along with Jeremys plans, and many of times, the two had sat and chatted about the future, and what it had held. Jeremy didn't suspect a thing. Remy was put on power suppresser duties for the mutants in the cell next to Rogue, who was now left alone for the majority of her stay. He sneaked into her cell whenever he could, which wasnt often. He noticed that she wasnt feeling well just latley, wasnt looking well either. She was sick a lot, lost her apetite, and felt constantly weak. So Remy went out of his way, on this day to go and see her.

He swiped his card in the slot, then enterd the two numbers that were given to him as security access, then watched the door swoosh open. He stepped inside, and was immediatly met by Rogue, wraping her arms around him. The door closed and he lifted her up, holding her tight, and closing his eyes as he cuddled her. He kissed the side of her head and ran his hands over her hair before setting her back on her feet. "Remy missed y' chere." He said, holding her face in his hands as he looked over her.

Rogues eyes were bloodshot, and she looked incredibly tired and worried about something that she couldn't force herself to tell him. Remy could feel her confusion, strong through his empathy. Rogue closed her eyes, holding back tears she didn't intend, and placed her hands over his. "Remy, sugah, ahm tired. I feel so tired but ah cayn't sleep. Every tihme ah close mah eyes ah see mah dream." She said, the tear forcing its way out of her closed eyes and down her cheek. Remy swiped them away with his thumb.

"But, I thought y' were ok wit' havein' de dream, p'tite." He said, leading her to a seat, and sitting her down. He kneeled in front of her, and held her hands as he looked at her. Worry didn't cover what he was feeling.

"It's different now. They come every tihme ah fall ta sleep." Rogue stopped and looked at Remy. His expression was grim. She smiled and reached out, touching his face. "Ah'll be fihne." She said. Remy returned her smile and raised up, takeing in her lips with his. Rogue suddenly winced away, her hand slipping to her stomach as she folded down, laying her head on her knees, with a short yelp. Remy jumped back, startled as he stood.

"Rogue, whats wrong chere?" He asked as Rogue looked up to face him with a grey complection and tears streaming down her face. "Come on chere, y' need t' be checked out." Remy said, reaching down to her. She held onto Remys arm as he lead her to the door which opend on request of the button that Remy just pressed. Rogue started walking down the corridor, but suddenly stopped. Remy turned to face her, seeing her face go white. Rogue stumbled against a wall, and then passed out, for no reason. Remy caught her before she hit the ground, and carryed her to the medical station.

Jeremy saw Remy Rushing towards the medical room, with Rogue draped over his arms. Jeremy slammed his hand on the button, and the doors opend for Gambit. "Remy? What happend to her?" Jeremy asked, moveing some things off of an operating table, because there were no bed set up. The place was small, and these things were folded away when not in use.

Remy, gently lay Rogue on the table holding her head in his hands as he looked at her. "I saw 'er, through de window. She didn' look too healthy so I wen' inside an' asked what was wrong, an' she juss passed out." Remy said, looking up at Jeremy who stopped what he was doing and looked at Remy.

"You don't lie very well when youre panicing Mr. LeBeau." Jeremy said. Remy Froze inside. Had he blew it? "I know that you have been slipping in to see her every now and then. Ive seen you.." Jeremy pulled out a small flashlight and began examining Rogues eyes. "...Ive see you.... talking... I heard you talking." Jeremy said, lifting one eyelid of rogues, checking her pupils, then letting it drop. "...Talking about, how much you want to 'fix' this place." Jeremy said, giving Remy an, 'I wont tell if you won't' kind of look. Remy was confused.

Jeremy shook his head, then reached for smelling saults. He sighed. "Listen, Remy. I know what youre trying to do. But trust me, this wont work... It's not worth youre life. They will find out before you have a chance to reach the main entrance of the building. They will kill you to provent a leak of this project." Jeremy said.

"Listen Homme. I don' know what it is dat y' think y' found out. But y' jumpin' t' conclusions." Remy said, then looked down at Rogue. "I was juss passin."

Jeremy pinched the top of his nose, behind his glasses, then ground his teeth. "I would love for you to be on board with this mission Mr. LeBeau. But If you plan on jeperdiseing my life, my job and my family, because you dont believe that this is right. Then, I will have no choice, but to turn you in." Jeremy slammed his hands on the metal table. "You don't understand. Do you? My lifes work is here. I am trying to get the world ready for mutants, safe and secure for all our kind. Now as it stands, you havent done anything incriminateing besides put on an act between you and your girlfriend here. But I'm warning you LeBeau! My very life is on the line with this project!" Jeremy breathed deeply, calming his rage. He pushed the glasses up his nose and looked to Gambit. "Now, I know you will make the right choice Remy... Don't make me be the bad guy."

Remy glared at Jeremy, the red in his eyes glowing with angar as his hands clenched into fists. "I ain' makein y' do anythin homme. An' I ain' doin' anythin' t' jeperdise you, y' life or y' family. But de thing you gotta understand, is dat I love dis fille. An right now, she is all that matters, so we can talk about dis another time. Its not important right now." Remy said, swallowing the angar that was tying knots in his stomach, and putting pressure in his chest. Jeremy sighed, nodding, and snapped on some blue latex gloves.

Jeremy held the smelling soults under Rogues nose, and watched as she quickly awoke with a sharp intake of breath. "Hold her shoulders down Please." Jeremy requested, turning to reach for somthing. Remy placed his hands on her shoulder, mouthing a, 'you'll be fine' as he smiled at her. Rogue lay back, swallowing the fear in her throat, comforted by the fingers that were now twirling in her hair.

Jeremy returned to them with a seringe. He took Rogues arm, swiping a disinfectant cotton swab over the crook of her arm, then followed it with the needle. He drew out a full seringe of blood, and then swiped the bud over it again. "Now, Rogue. If you could sit up for me, slowly, we dont want you passing out again. Id like to check youre responses while awake, ok?" Jeremy said, placeing the blood into a cooling machine.

Rogue sat up, she looked at Remy, then to Jeremy, who was now flicking a light between her eyes. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked in a croaky voice. Jeremy looked at her, directly in the eyes.

"Im not sure." He mumbled, obviously consentrating on something else. "Tell me, Rogue. Are you experiencing any pain at all? This could be your body reacting, or rejecting the power suppresser." He said.

"Mah stomach. Ah cayn't eat anythin' cause it makes me ill, and ahm always feelin' sick." She said. She didn't want to tell him this, but she was scared about what was happening to her. She thought she knew what it was.

"Hmm. Could you lift up youre arms for me." Jeremy said. Rogue did as he asked, and his hands began aplying pressiure from her abdomen, to her lower stomach. A sudden strike of confusion was set on Jeamys face. "Ok, you can put your arms down now." He said, then looked to Remy who had taken up running his fingers through her hair. Then he looked back to Rogue with suspition. "I'll get these blood samples rushed through immediatley." Jeremy said, he turned to the cooler then stopped. "How old are you, Rogue?"

"Wha?" She asked. Jeremy turned to face her, biting down on his lower lip.

"May I talk to you alone?" He asked. Rogue and Remy exchainged a glance. "Please, Mr LeBeau. This dosent concern you at this time." He said, quite politely. Remy bowed his head and gave Rogue one last glance before leaveing the room.

Remy stood in the hallway, kicking the walls and watching his feet as he did it, when Dallas came along. "Hey hansome. What's up?" The dutch girl asked. Remy rolled his eyes then turned to face her with his best, 'player' grin.

"Good mornin, p'tite." He purred. "What you doin wanderin about at dis time. Remy be under de impression dat vampires only sleep in de day time." He said, a grin on his face as he walked around her.

"Even a vamire has to be loved LeBeau." Dallas said as she turned to face him, strokeing a finger over his face. His head jolted away slowly, so it was more of a fluid movment. "And, I didn't hear you complaining last week."

"Dats because you weren't anywhere near Remy last week chere. Now stop touchin Remy, befoah he catches somethin." He said, then returned to leaning against the wall.

"Ooh, looks like youve been takeing lessons on rejection. Remy LeBeau. Prince of thieves and king of hearts. Fallen for the untouchable. How Ironic." Dallas said. "One who has thrives on the physical pleasures that a woman has to offer, falls for the one girl in the world, that will never be able to make you-"

"Didn't y' know dat she has complete control over her powers now fille? Tut tut tut" He waved his intex finger and shook his head as he tut'ed.. "You got behind on y' homework. Now y' look like a fool." Remy said, grinning as Dallas' expression turned from shock to anger. She let out a grunt and turned on her heals, then walked away. Then the doors to the medical room opend, and Jeremy had a hand on Rogues back, and another under her arm, supporting her as she walked, werily.

"I trust that you will see her back to her cell, Remy. And sit with her until I have the results for the test. She is not to be left alone for a second, and they are my orders." Jeremy said, quite serious. He stepped up to Remy, his height matching Gambits. "And no more conspiering against me." He said, low into Remys ear. Gambit glared at the scientist as he retreated into the medical center of the base.

For five houres, Remy sat on Rogues bed, strokeing her hair as her head lay on his lap. She slept all that time, for once without the dream that plagued every sleeping moment. He heard a beep, then looked to the door and saw it open. A very breathless, very excited looking Jeremy stood in the doorway, holding a piece of paper. He took off his glasses and placed them in his pocked, then pulled his, shoulder length, dark brown hair, back into a pony tail. "I have some good news." He said. "Some very good news indeed."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Im back. Yes, and i intiend to kinda stay...updateing and stuff...I hope... corse i might not... but thats not the point. So, I think everyone knows whats up with Rogue, and for this plotline, I would like to thank TheRealMai. Thank ya meems! Ok, again... Jeremy belongs to Weapon X 61, and Dallas belongs to Truly Rogue. Thanks for the review guys, Ill answer em next time.


	27. The easy and the uneasy

AUTHORS NOTE THIS CHAPTER AINT BETTA'D!-sorry  
-Author crawls on the floor on her knees- FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!! I didn't forget about the story, and I have no excuse beside, I CANT WRITE NO MORE and College is harder than I expected, see Im now a teacher at a primary school on tuesdays and thursdays, and mondays wednesdays and fridays, im in college. Then I have friend dutys at the weekend.... why am I telling you this? Cos im begging forgivness to the abandonmeant of all you lovly fluffy people. I think Ive lost my groupys... where are you groupys????

Ok, so.... shoutouts. As most of you guessed, she's pregnant. But honestly... it was obvious.... Oh, thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who have IM'd me. And if i didn't answer you... then I didn't know you IM'd me.... hmmmm, ok, back to the shoutouts.

**TruLeyRogue: Mwahahaha. Tweek. Why? I dunno, lol. Love ya. So uhm, I was just wondrin'... can I still have those handcuffs? Ive decided that I am gonna sue for the rights to Dante after all, tehe.**

****

**lara-belle : My story being twisty is good though right? Right? Ok, thank ya muchly for reviewin. Want a cookie... I baked some, and they are half decent too. White chocolate though....**

**Star-of-Chaos : Thankys for the welcome.... but then I dissapeard for a while again. So you desearv a muffin... don't worry. I didn't make it, I purchased it at a store. So no worrys bout food poisoning -.**

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau : Wow, thank you very much. But.... I just make it up as I go along, so uhm... the plot just goes wherever it wants too lol.**

**Heven : Now Im back again, lol. But i wont be here for long, so Y'ALL ARE IN FOR ANOTHER W8 juss so ya know. Thanks for reviewin.**

**Punk Pyro : LOOK! -points- A GROUPY! -tackles- I misted you! Havent spoke to you in ages. Jeeze. You should e-mail me or something, I keep up with those tehe. -cough cough- Lets just say that this story aint quite gonna be a happy ending... Sorry lovey but thats the way the cookie crumbles.... or hits the floor and breaks the concreat in my case..... want a cookie? **

**Weapon X 61 : Dear oh dear. You know im alive. You email me every day, B. hmmmers. I got nothin ta say ta ya, cos Ive emailed everything to ya lol. Well, thanks for reviewin anyways tehe.**

**IvyZoe andDrucilla : Yep! Got it in one kidda's.**

**GreenFairyGirl88 : Is your name like, the green fairy from out of mulin rouge? Like at the beginning of the dvd where the green fairy comes on and goes 'Im the green fairy'...uhm... ok, shutting up lol. Thankys fer reviewin. You want a cookie?**

**fudgebrowne : Am i on that list of authors to kill again? -pouts-**

**ishandahalf : I just couldn't live without all-a your 'dun dun duns'. Infact, thats what inspired me to update. Believe me? Nah, i don't blame you ither. Im a crap lier. Want a bad cookie? You wont get sick if you eat it, promise. Ask my Oc's.....**

**TheRealMai : Dante is offended. He's all concearnd cos he thinks you 'know' something. Yea uhm... just don't tell Logan, Dante asked. He says you know what it is anyway, so, Orians gonna die or sommat. I dunno, wasnt listening, only dogs could hear at the tone he was shouting at.Sheesh. See how much trouble you get me into meems?**

**SouthernBelle : Sorry it wasnt soon enough. Hope you enjoy this one though.**

**Scoobyd0530 : Woooooooo, thnkys for reviewin. DONT FORGET ME PLEASYS! Ahem, sorry. Want a cookie?**

**GambitGirl2008 : Wehay. Thanks for reviewin. Want a cookie?**

**enchantedlight : You should be one of my groupys. Well, what do ya say? You get a free badge.....**

**Lady Farevay : well thankys tehe. Want a cookie?**

**EE's Skysong : Mwahahahaa. Skyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. You made me update. EVERYONE, THANK SKY COS SHE KEPT POKING ME....**

ok, dont have no more time to do this but thanks so much you guys. Never thought id even get to 300 reviews let alone past it. Tehe. Thnk ya.

Chapter 27

The easy and the uneasy

She'd lost count of the drips. Somehow faded into oblivion as she counted the droplets hitting the surface in the sink. Everything was silent besides the gentle humm of electricity in the walls, and the echo from the water works. She took in a sharp breath, finding herself back in reality with a head full of confusion, wanting to break down and cry at what was happening to her body. She feard this much from the start. Was it an illness? That thought did cross her mind, along with the options that Jeramy gave her. Options which Remy wouldn't even consider. He was so hyperactive since he found out he was going to be a father, and wouldn't hear of terminations or anything, and in his mind, he was planning the new escape details. Rogue hugged her knees, feeling her stomach swolen allready, and closed her eyes, shakeing inside from the lack of chemical power suppresser in her system now, since Jeremy had orderd her off the stuff and put her in a more comfortable cell which was like an appartmeant with bars on the doors and no windows and no key. Rogue stood up and lifted her shirt to look at the area in which a life was growing. 

Running her hand over the skin, a smile brushed her face makeing her eyes twinkle in the bright, white washed room. This baby was hers. It was her own, something to be proud of and love. Something that wouldn't use her like others had. She always wanted a family. Ofcorse she wanted to be married and own property and be a little older when she started one, but this was just as good, since the posibility of her haveing kids was dismall. "What am ah gonna call ya?" She murmurd, letting her shirt drop again she placed two gloved hands over her stomach and sighed again, dropping back onto the red couch. She needed to get out of this lab for her babys sake. Thats when the disturbing thoughts of her powers set in. What if, when she needed to settle the voices which were so strong when she was suppressing her powers, her absorbing ability drains the life from her unfourmed child. She closed her eyes and snapped her head to the side.

This could all work out, the baby should be immune to her power, since it is made of her cells and growing from her.The doors opend and Jeremy walked in. "Good morning Rogue. I trust you slept well." He said, pulling out his notebook. "Now, have the shakeings stopped yet?"

"Not quite." She said, looking over to the sink.

"What about the wieryness?"

"Ah can hardly sleep." She said.

"Any pains? Disscomfort at all?"

"Nope." She said. "Can ah see mah unborn childs father taday?" She asked turning to glair at Jeremy.

"No. Im afraid he's training all day today with DeScadow. So, maybe tommorrow."

"Y'all have been sayin that since ah found out about this." Rogue said, then stood up. Jeremy reached for a remote.

"Now Rogue, I don't wan't to push this. Remember, I wan't you and your baby kept safe, I don't wan't to be forced to hurt you both in anyway." He said. Since Rogue was without power suppresser injections, they had fitted a collar which would electriquite the subject when the remote is pressed.

"Don't worry sugah." Rogue said, tucking some hair behind her ears. "Ahm not stupid."

"Good. Now, I have orderd all experimentation, all shots and all monitoring of you to be off limits to anyone but me, so no one has the right now, to do any tests on you, what so ever." Jeremy explained. "This is for emurgencys. You press it, and it gose directly to my quaters. If you experience any pain or anything, then you call for me... oh, and youre first scan is tommorrow morning... Any questions?"

"Ah need ta talk ta Remy." She said

"In due time. But Rogue... please, be patient. He has a job to do now, and that dosent involve you."

"No, it involves yoah messed up crap." She growled.

"Good day, Rogue." He said, giveing her a slight bow and exiting, leaving her alone in the room. She folded her arms, hearing the rustleing of her 'prison' uniform. The light blue and white, standard, pajams that all of the captured had to wear. She lay down and closed her eyes. Maybe she could get some sleep for a change.

Remy and Dallas returned to the lab, after doing a cover up mission a few towns over. They hadn't said a word since Remy egnord Dallas the first time she spoke, taunting him about Rogue. They walked through the doors and walked down the hallway with the two armed guard, who stopped when they enterd the lab through two electronic, glass doors. He could get out so easily, withought the power suppresser in his system, there would be no way for any of them to stop him. If only it was that simple for Rogue now. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Cajun." Dallas said.

"Mind y' buisness fille." He said sweetly, smileing at her.

"What's wrong with you?!" The girl snapped. "If we have to work together, Gambit, then you could at least be cival!"

"Non. Don' ave de patients, cherie. Y' bug Remy." The Cajun said, simply. Dallas grunted and turned down a corradoor, away from where Remy was headed. He grinned and kept walking, then heard shouting, curseing echoing from around the corner.

"Get the fuck, offa me!" The spikey red haird man yelled, violently attempting to tug his arms from the two guards that held him. "Listen, dipshit! I don't know who the fuck you are, but trust me, you stick me with that needle and you wont see your next god damn birthday!"

"Now, Mr. Spencer, please. Calm down. You know you cant resist." Jeremy said in a tired voice as he scribbled things down on the clipboard that seemed to be a perminant fixture on his body. Then it struck Remy. He knew this man, and obviously, the man knew him when he glaired at him directly.

"Gambit?" The new comer growled. "You treturous son of a bitch. Your working with these fuckers?! Man, get the hell offa me, and how in god's name did you know who I was?!"

"Mild mannerd young man arn't you?" Jeremy said, turning to Remy. "You know him?" The scientist asked, looking over his glasses as he pointed a pen and the foul mouthed american.

"Oui. Remy knows him." Gambit said, walking closer. "When did y' get out, mon ami?"

"I aint your friend."

"Ori. Y' dumb enough t' get caught by dese people twice, eh?"

"You too, so it seems." Remy laughed.

"Lets call dis a draw, non?"

"Don't play with me cajun!" The man said, deep, blood red bangs falling over his green eyes. Green eyes thet each had three blue dots in the iris'. His dark skin glistened with sweat as his breathing began to increase. His eyes began to half close. "What did you do to me?" The words were mumbled from behind his thick lips as he looked at Jeremy.

"Hmm.... It seems that type one of the power suppresser serum dosent work well with youre body. Tell me, are you elurgic to penacilin?" Jeremy asked, slightly concearned.

"Yes." The red head forced the words from his throat, then colapsed, shakeing, his beautifull eyes rolleing up in his head. Jeremy didn't waste any time, he smacked a red button on the wall near an office and told some people over the radeo he was wearing, to prepare his operating room.

"Good luck when he wakes up mon ami. Orian has a very bad temper." Remy said. Jeremy turned to him and shoved a small box into remys chest.

"Give Aqua and encharge their shots." Jeremy orderd, then rushed off to see to the new guy. This was just the opertunity he needed. No one watching over his back. Perfect.

"No problem." Remy said, then turned down a corradoor labled, X. Like jeremy had once said to him, the complex was small, and hardly had any people. Only guards, and they wouldn't question what Remy was doing. Some times the Cajun did wonder who's side that mutant was playing on. He still couldnt be sure.

Remy walked into the camera control room. "Bonjour Frank."

"Oh, Remy. Just the man I wanted. I need some help with my wife." The fat security guard said, sitting up in his swirly chair as Remy sat on the desk, his hands rewinding the tape that was recording from security cameras all over section X on the complex. He pressed play, and a minor flicker on the tv screens didn't allert the security guard as he spoke of the problems at home. Remy gave Frank some random advice, picked up something from the side, to make it look like he wen't in there for a reason, and left. Frank returned to watching the football game on tv. 

Swipeing his card through the device on the wall next to Jeremys lab, he punched in the 4 didget coad that he had memorised, and looked around before pushing open the heavy door, to find himself in a dark room, dimly lit with a blue glow. Remy closed and locked the door behind him, then began switching all the made up power suppresser shots with saline. He grinned as he poured the chemical down the drains. Not the best place to ditch them, but he was on a time limit. placeing all the shots back where the chemical was, Remy grinned wider. This was too easy.

Remy slipped back out of Jeremys lab and returned to the controle center. Frank smiled at Remy as he walked in. "You Done with it?"

"Oui. Turns out Remy didn' need it anyway." Gambit said as he placed a bolt back on the side.

"What did you need it for?"

"My room. Der ain't enough privacy in dis place." Remy said to Franks back as he stopped the tape and began recorning it again. "So, he was gonna put a bolt on de inside. But Jeremy put me a new code. Now Dallas can't go sneakin' int' Remys room no more."

"Thats one dangerous 'fill'." Frank said, turning to look at Remy who smirked and shook his head.

"Non, Frank. It be 'fille' not fill. Anyway, Remy got shots to give, so."

"Yea, ok. See you later, Remy. And thanks for youre help. y'know?"

"Frank. Women are de only exam Rremy will ever pass, mon ami."

"Thats true." Frank said, laughing as Remy walked out of the door again, still holding the box of Power suppressers, which were now empty. He walked down to Aqua and Encharge's cell and got inside. Aqua looked up from where she lay on her 'big brother's' lap.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Remy ere t' give y' de shot." Gambit grinned. "An t' tell y' de plan so Y' don' screw dis up."

"What are you talking about?" Ly asked.

"Der ain gonna be no more power suppresser. What y' gonna be give from now on is warm saline. But day don' know dat. An Y' ain aloud t' use y' powers till Remy be ready. Now Rogue is pregnant. I can't take no chances. Understand?" Remy said.

"She's pregnant?" Sam asked, surpprised. Remy nodded. Then sat down and began discussing the exits and routs that they were going to take in exactly a month. Why so long? Becuase. Just because. After the visit with them, Remy continued, even further down, deeper into the complex, and sneaked into Rogues room.

"Remy, ah have a bad feeling about this." Rogue said as he enterd the room. He wraped his arms around her and kissed her through her forhead.

"Gettin loud yet?"

"No. Not that. Ah mean... well ah don't know. It just feels strainge." Rogue said, hugging him tighter.

"Don' worry cherie. Der ain long t' wait now." He said soothingly.

"What do ya mean, Swamp rat?" Rogue asked.

"Remy means dat he allready took de first step an got Aqua an' EnCharge's agreemeant to help us outa here. Remy switched de power suppresser foah saline." Remy grinned, tweeking his eyebrows.

"How?" The southerner asked.

"Foah Remy t' know, and Foah you not t' worry bout, mon amour." He murmerd as he lay his head on her shoulder. "Remy gonna take care of de both of y' from now on. Ain nobody gonna hurt y'." He whispered as Rogue held onto him. Why did this feel so unreal?


	28. Whats going on?

**-Almost another month later.**

**Common misconception.**

**Chapter 28**

**What's going on?**

**Steady drumming of a heart that was small was more exciting than anyone could have ever expected. The thing that wasn't, at one time, quite real on the screen, now looked like a child. Moving as she felt it. "Why can't Remy be here foah this?" Rogue asked as Jeramy smiled at the screen, the light reflected from his glasses.**

**"I told you. He's busy." Jeramy said, printing a picture from the screen. He bagan to pack way the equpmeant, then heard a crash from the hallway. Jeramy rolled his eyes and sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, then walked out of the room, leaving Rogue alone. Out in the hallway, Orian had his hands around Remys throat as he pinned the Cajun to the wall. Two guards were getting back up as Jeramy glaired at both mutants. "DO YOU MIND?!" He yelled supprising them both as they tured round to face the scientist. "Can I not have, five seconds of working time, without being interupted by you?!"**

**"He attacked me." Remy said, rubbing his neck as the guards peeld Orian away.**

**"Yea, too right, and I'd do it again!" Orian said. **

**"Fine! If this is the way that it has to be, then fine." Jeramy mutterd, turning back into the examaning room. "Gambit!" Came a yell from inside the room, and the mutant glaired at Orian as he followed the scientist.**

**"Y' rang?" He said as he enterd.**

**"Escort Rogue back to her room. And when I say escort, I mean leave her as soon as you close her door." The man said, giving Remy a serious look. He was no longer in the mood. "I want you back here, as soon as your done. I have a job for you."**

**"Jeramy.. what about mah dizzyness?" Rogue said.**

**"It's perfectly normal. Ther's no need to worry about it." He said as he scribbled things down on a sheet at his work desk.**

**Remy helped Rogue off of the examaning bench and followed her to the door. He moved to take her hand, but she jerked it away, then looked at him, seeing a hurt expression. She smiled at him, letting out a small laugh. "Ahm sorry sugah. Mah powers are kinda in use right now. Can't handle the screamin and the dizzyness."**

**"Don' scare Remy like dat, cherie." He said, slipping an arm aound her coverd back, his other hand resting on her rather large stomache. Five months pregnant looked quite big on a girl as thin as the goth. **

**"How long do we have left?" The southerner asked, looking to the floor, stopping to ease a twinge in her back.**

**"Days." He said quietly, releasing her and looking on her with consern. "But y' don't need t' even think about dis, chere. Remy got it all under control." Said the Cajun, carfully pushing a white bang back behind her ear. Rogue started walking again. **

**"Oh, mah god..."**

**"What? Whats wrong?" Remy asked.**

**"Ah really feel like sone fries with a yogurt.." She said, and Remy pulled a confused face.**

**"...Rogue.... dat's juss nasty." He said, then laughed as she stuck out her tongue. They walked in a comfortable silence, the rest of the way to her room, and when it came to Remy closing her door, she chewed on her lip and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.**

**"Ah miss ya, swamp rat." She said. He smiled at her.**

**"Once this is over. You ain ever gonna miss me again. Cos' Remy aint ever gonna let either o' you two outa his sight." He said, Rogue looked down, her lips tugging into a smile.**

**"That could be nice." She said quietly, then looked up quickly. "Ooh... She kicked."**

**"She?? Wait, what? Lemme feel!" Remy said, and Rogue switched off her power, grabbing Remys hand, she placed it over the area. Remy smiled wider as he felt the small movment from her tummy. "Dat, cherie, is a boy."**

**"No. Ah don't want another you runnin round."**

**"But chere... Gambits juss so-"**

**"Annoyin'"**

**"Sexy-"**

**"Full of it."**

**"Lovin'."**

**"Stupid."**

**"Gorgious."**

**"Cajun."**

**"....What's y' point?" He said, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Good night Sugah." Rogue said with a grin, starting to close her own door.**

**"Hey, dats not nice cherie. Where be Remy's kiss?"**

**Rogue rolled her eyes and walked back to him, resting a finger under his chin, she pulled him down and gently kissed his lips. "Good night Remy." She said, then, as always, left him standing in a stupor as she closed her door.**

**Remy couldnt help the smile as he walked away. The full extent of reality hitting him hard, and he liked it. As a theif, he'd never really done much with his life besides get arrested, be caputred and messed with, and make mistakes that he could make into a thousand books. Now he had the girl he loved., and knew that she loved him back. He would soon have a child, and maybe even a home. They didn't have to go back to bayville. All these thoughs skipped happily through his head as he wanderd back to where Jeramy was. Hearing voices, Remy stood outside the door and listend in. He heard the slamming of a table, then Jeramy's voice.**

**"This is rediculous!" Jeramy shouted. "Why are you doing this?"**

**"Because allot of things have come to our attention, to make us see that you arn't doing your job proply here, Mr. Hughs. It's just not working out." The man that Remy had never heard before, said. "Your leave begins immediatly."**

**Remy poked a head around the doorframe, seeing Jeramy stairing right at him. Remy got the hint that was in the look the scientist gave and sunk back, heading for the training room. This could be bad for the plan.**

**"What are you up Cajun?" Said the silky, poison voice of Dallas as she walked her fingers along his spine. He shiverd and shrugged away from her touch. **

**"What y' been takin dis time, fille?" Remy asked. Not really in the mood for their usual 'Shut up and go away' fight.**

**"I know that your up to somthing." She said, her hand sliding over his shouler so as it rested infront of his face, where she held a seringe. Blinking a few times, he didnt let the panic show.**

**"Is dad better dan de stuff y' usually snort?" He said, turning to see her expression, which was a smug version of angar.**

**"Saline?" She questioned, walking around Rremy as she headed towards the door. "When did you switch it Gambit? And what did you do with the chemical?" She asked.**

**"I don' know what Y' talkin about chere." He said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.**

**"Ofcorse you don't. Which is why I got you on tape, going in, and walking out of Jeramy's lab." She said, her violet eyes focussed on him. His silence broke his cool. "Yea. Not as good a thief as you thought, are you, LeBeau? You cut off visial to the X section. But not to Jeramys lab, which has a whole different system... But you didn't know that did you?" She smiled sweetly, then laughed. "Your gonna be the next best experiment." She giggled.**

**His fists were clenched as he sat on the bench. Just hearing her laugh made him more angrey untill he sprang up, a hand slapping accros the dutch girls mouth as he slammed her hard against the wall beside the door. He terned the, now, terrafied, pain in his ass, around, locking her arms to her sides with one arm, the hand still firmly over her mouth. Feeling her breathing increas as he moved away from the wall, he leaned into her ear, brushing her black, violet streaked hair away with his chin.**

**"Well.. Dis juss din't work out de way I wanted. But dats ok, cherie. Y' not gonna be hard t' get rid of." Remy growled into her ear as she struggled. Muffled screams held back by Remys hand. "An' Im gonna enjoy dis."**

**Back in Bayville..**

**"Professor... I haven't seen anything in months." Scott said, tropping some pieces of paper onto Xaviours desk. "And every sighting always turns out to be someone else."**

**"Yes, Scott. I know." The old man said, then looked up as Logan walked in. **

**"The Cajun was there. But There's no sign of Rogue being there. He's movin around without her." Logan growled, popping his claws out. "But not fer long."**

**Back in the lab....**

**Rogue lay on her bed, half asleep when the door buzzer went. Opening her eyes as the lights flickerd on, she slowly sat up and saw the white haird man with the dark eyes. "What are you doin heah?" She asked as Dr Robbinson smiled that creepy smile. **

**"Im your new Doctor. Jeramy has been.... suspended." He said, followed by a small chuckle. "Now. Lets get you into theatre. I want to know how you work." He said in a low voice, flicking his fingers at the two guards behind him. They walked forward, taking one arm each of Rogues, they began pulling her towards the doors as she tugged furiously for them to let her go.**

**"Get offa me! Get offa me right now before ah-" Rogue was cut off as a needle was stuck into the back of her neck. First her arms went limp as they walked her allong.. then her head, then soon after, her bare feet were dragging along the floor.**

**Dr Robbinson grinned, watching Jeramy smack on the clear doors that locked him out. He walked towads it and pressed his yellow stained finger onto the button to the speaker.**

**"That is My patient! She can't be operated on!!! If you do this then-" Jeramy was cut off as the wicked Dr took his finger away from the button. He gave Jeramy a small bow, then turned and left. Walking in the direction that they took Rogue. "No..." Jeramy said quietly, his hands still in fists against the shatter proof glass. His head slowly moved to reast against it as he closed his eyes. "Im sorry Rogue... I truely am." He mumbled before turning away, looking back once more before making his way up to the lab's exit.**

**(A/N: Hiya guys. Im back AGAIN. Sorry. I woulda done this sooner, it's juss I recently hand a ban on Reaning and writing storys. :'(. But Ive been given my freedom back. So i give you guys a chpater. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. )**


	29. The final straw part 1

**Chapter 29**

**The final straw: Part 1**

Clearly out of breath, Remy continued to wash the blood from his hands. Looking up into the mirror, he noticed the blood spatter over his face. His skin pale, and his eyes drained. Looking into his own eyes, his hands fell limp into the basin, beneath the cold running water, his mind went so quiet each flicker of a thought echoed. **_'Desperate times call for desperate measures. You had t' do it.'_** He thought to himself. **_'Had t' do it….'_**

"Remy." Came a whisper. The Cajun snapped out of it, and looked around, then heard the whisper again. He looked down and jerked his hands out of the water.

"Ly! What y' doin!"

"Jeremy need's your help. He's outside and he needs you to get him in, without anyone seeing." The girl said, becoming a transparent figure of herself made from water, now sitting on the enamel sink.

"How did y' know?"

"Don't get mad at me, Remy… but I went out for a walk.."

Remy glared at the girl, shaking his head.

"I saw what you did with Dallas' body as well… I know why your covered in blood." The girl said. Remy's eyes widened. "Don't worry. It was for the best. She could have ruined everything. I know that." Remy relaxed, then saw Ly stand up and walk into him. Covering his kin on the outside, she washed away the blood and then retracted back to the sink. "Let Jeremy in." She said, and then was gone. Remy turned off the running water and made his way to the control room again.

Rogue woke up, feeling numb all over. She looked around the darkened room, finding herself strapped to the table and too weak to tap into any of her powers. She knew that something was wrong. The silence made her uneasy, then she knew what was wrong- the realisation cutting through her like a dull blade.

Remy had finally gotten Jeremy back into the building. "What y' do t' get fired mon ami." The Cajun grinned.

"This is no time for jokes, Remy. They took Rogue." Jeremy said, starting to run down the corridor. He reached the lab in a short period of time, and looked through the window. "No! No! This is all wrong." Jeremy yelled, punching in the code and bursting through the door. "Rogue… Rogue answer me." Jeremy said, hearing a mumbled singing coming from the girl who's head lay to one side on the table… away from the two entering the room.

Remy froze at the door, then pushed passed Jeremy to get her out of her restraints. With tears in his eyes the frantically unbuckled the leather straps and pulled Rogue up into a sitting position hugging her tightly as she carried on mumbling the words to a nursery rhyme. "Cherie… come on fill, look at Remy." He sobbed, knowing that she no longer carried his child. "I'm gonna get y' outa here… I promise."

"Remy." She whispered.

"Im ere chere."

"You were right."

"Bout what?"

"It was a boy." She said, then turned to look at a box across the lab, which Jeremy had just noticed. "Ah heard them say so."

"Oh dear god." The scientist said, in a choked voice. Remy swallowed hard and gently released Rogue, the tears he was harbouring spilling over his eyes as he walked over. He hesitantly looked over the box's wall, seeing the tiny body of a miniature child. His child wrapped in a blue blanket with a tag on it. He sniffle, as more tears dropped and reached down, taking the tag between his fingers.

**Mutant experiment 521.**

He read the words again, his eyes hardening and forming into a glair. The red glowing brightly. He clenched his teeth and took the tag, then turned to Jeremy. "Get her outa here. An get orian. Tell him we're doing it now." Remy growled, and Jeremy looked wary. Remy fully turned his body to face the scientist. "Listen. Y' caused dis. You are responsible foah dis. An you are gonna help me get de's people outa here. An if y' don't…. I ain gonna be responsible for what I do…. MOVE!"

Jeremy nodded, and Remy stormed out of the room, after pulling some playing cards from his pockets.

His mind was racing. Thoughts caught up in a storm. They had taken his child before he was fully developed, used him as another mutant experiment, then let the child die. Remy truly cared for two things, and Robinson had taken one of them. Remy knew that there was no way in hell, this twisted scientist was taking Rogue too. Or any other mutant for that matter. Remy was no longer the kind hearted Cajun he had been…. No longer the desperate man, killing to keep his family and friends safe… He had become Gambit, just one more time. The Gambit that had hurt Rogue in such away. But this time he had no help from any electrical chip's in his head. The anger hand forced its way to the surface, and had one aim. He was going to destroy the lab, and all that went with it. The testing, the information. And most of all. Dr Robinson. Yes, our card trickster would make him pay with his life and more. There was no escaping this mans wrath. Not now, not ever.

Ok guys, just makein sure your all still with me, with a short chapter. There should be more from now on, since I have allot of time on my hand…. This story should be done and dusted in absolutely no time. Thanks for the recent review on this story…. Made me decide to get my ass in gear and write some more… so… gimme a couple-a-days to a week, and there will be another chappy here for ya.


	30. the final straw part 2

Rogue sat up slowly, with Jeremy's help as Gambit stormed from the room. She looked over to the box as Jeremy guided her to the door. She stopped. "Wait." She said, turning and going back to the box. She closed it up and carried it back towards the door. "Ahm not letting mah son go down with this place… He's gonna get a proper burial back home." sHe said with dull eyes. Her voice quiet. Jeremy swallowed. If he had only let them go….

They hurriedly made their way down the deadly silent corridors of the complex, quickly reaching the cells where the others were being held. Rogue felt a stabbing pain in her heart as the situation suddenly took over the shock. She had been carrying life inside her for so long, and her body had changed for it. Now there was nothing inside of her, and the life that still needed to grow was stripped, so selfishly. Her baby was there, but she would never be able to hold him, or play with him, or see him smile for the first time. This one little boy had given her so much hope. And now it was gone, leaving her feeling guilty because of being a mutant… because she was a mutant…. Because that was why the innocent baby's life was taken before he even had a chance to live. Rogue let out a sob, her free hand covering her mouth in a pathetic attempt at movement. Her face was clammy, her hair looked limp, in clumps stuck to the skin, which was paler than usual, a greyish tint to it.

"Rogue, I know you need time to grieve… but right now, we have to get out." Jeremy said, reaching for the box. Rogue snatched it away.

"No!" She screamed. "Ah.. Don't need any.. help." She sobbed.

"Ok, ok." He said, taking his hands back. "But we have to get these people out." He said. Rogue said nothing, nor did she acknowledge the scientist. She carefully placed the box on the ground, then walked up to the door that held Orian, Ly and EnCharge. She touched the door and watched it glow pink.

"Look out!" She yelled, then moved away quickly. Jeremy ducked, his hands covering his head as the door buzzed and then simply blew apart, pieces of the strong plastic flying everywhere. One large piece hitting Jeremy in the head and knocking him off balance, and he wondered if she'd done that on purpose. Not that he'd blame her what so ever.

"Bout time." Orian growled.

"But we're a fortnight early." Ly said in her soft voice.

"Remys gone on a Rampage." Rogue said, masking the panic, the pain and the tears behind a stern, leader exterior, while Jeremy concentrated on the fact that Rogue could change her emotions in a split second. She turned to him and glared, though her eyes still harboured those tears. "Don't analyse me." The Southerner snapped.

"Rogue…" Ly said wearily, seeing the deflation in her body mass, the moisture in her eyes. "The…" She said, stopping again as she watched Rogue pick up a box. "Is that?" Encharge nudged Ly, and she looked at him, her big blue eyes looking sad for her friend. He shook his head and she looked towards the ground.

"Lets go." She said, then started walking in front of everyone else.

Meanwhile, Gambit was in the main experimenting lab, pulling files from draws and throwing them, crashing blood samples to the ground. All in a fit of rage as the tears fell. He heard a the lab door open, and he turned glairing, finding the white haired doctor Robinson looking at him in shock.

"What-" The Doc was cut short as Remy leaped at him, grabbing his collar and slamming him up against a wall.

"Don't you dare talk t' me!" Gambit growled, pushing the old man harder into the wall. "Ever wondered what it'd feel like t' have a metal rod through yoah eye?" Remy asked, picking something up from the table beside him, still holding the doctor by this neck. Remy clutched the item in his hand tightly. "Well, looks like y' gonna find out." He said with a viscous smirk, drawing his hand back.

Jeremy noticed a crowed of guards standing by the door, he hurried his pace and tapped Rogue on the shoulder. She turned to him and glared.

"Ah can handle it." She growled. She approached the door and looked at Ly, who melted down and went under the door, while Orians feet changed to the colour of the flooring, and routed themselves into it. He sunk down and disappeared. "Now open the door." Rogue said to Jeremy, who closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded and punched in the code to the door, opening it slowly as the guards turned round. Ly and Orian reformed behind the guards, Orians entire body the colour and material of the floor. Rogue and EnCharge pushed their way passed Jeremy and stood in front of the guards.

"Y'all gonna move?" Rogue said, dryly.

"Mr. Hughes?" One man said in confusion., then was hit on the back of the neck by Orian who watched him fall limp to the ground. The rest of the guards turned back and Ly's liquid self lurched at once man, disappearing inside of him as he choked and spluttered, then fell down, leaving Ly standing in the pace where he was. Meanwhile EnCharce had electrocuted one man, and Rogue was beating the crap out of the last with telekinesis. With her one hand, she slammed the guard against the wall, hearing a crack as he stopped struggling. Rogue released her hold on him and aloud him to drop into a broken heap on the floor. Everyone turned back, hearing a loud explosion.

"Come on, lets go." Orian said. Rogue nodded and they all rushed towards the exit.

Remy had thrown the Doctor to the floor, watching him squirm in pain as he grabbed the metal rod that was now wedged into his eyeball. "D' you have any kids Robinson?" Remy asked as the old man sobbed. He got no answer, so he booted him hard in the bottom of his back. "ANSWER ME!" Still no reply. So Remy grabbed a test tube that he hadn't thrown to the floor and charged it, then threw it a little way passed him, watching Dr Robinson jump at the loud explosion that caused some singeing of the papers that lay on the floor. "I said, answer me!" Gambit screamed, leaning down into the Doc's face.

"No, no. no." The old man wept.

"Then y' will never feel how much it HURTS to lose a child- NO, to have a son taken from you! To have a child murdered and not even be able to do a damn thing about it!" Gambit ranted, as the doc watched with his one good eye. "So dis is all I can do t' substitute the pain of loss. All I can do t' show

Y' it t' case y' physical pain, over an over again." Remy said in a lower town and he kneeled over Robinson. "Only problem is… Remy ain' goin' let y' live through dis. Juss like y' weren't goin let mah son live when y' took 'im from his mother's womb."

The Dr whimpered as Gambit dragged him up, hearing the 'big man' pleading foe his life. This just made Remy furious so he slung the Dr aside, screaming after him. "How dare y'! Did the baby beg foah its life! Did the baby have that chance! Did the baby even cry!" Remy stormed after him, kicking him in the ribs. "C'mon! I wonna know! What did it feel like killing a child!"

"Stop!" Robinson shouted in a shaky voice. "That was no child. It was a mutant." Remy booted the old man again in the ribs hearing a crack, then stood there desperate for breath.

"Den I think Im done 'ere." Remy said, pulling a lighter from his pocket. The picked up a file with Rogues name on it and held it to the flame then watched the fire engulf the paper before dropping it to the floor. The grabbed the file with his name and kneeled beside the high flame. He held it inside the fire and watched yet again as the flames engulfed it. "De child wasn't juss a mutant. He was my son. Enjoy the remainder of y' life Dr. Cos yoah goin t' hell." Remy said, walking towards the door. He placed a hand on doorframe, and the pink charge he made covered the walls. He took his hand away and walked out of the lab, getting a little way away, hearing Robinson scream for mercy before the entire complex shook with the force of the blast. Remy continued walking, running a finger along the wall, the charge covering the wall behind him. He removed his finger and dived into a room, closing the door as he watched through a small window. Feeling the door rumble as his hands pressed against it, he closed his eyes. "I love you Rogue." He said, and the walls erupted into fire and smoke, everything that was above came tumbling down as the exploding walls gave way as supports.

Rogue, Orian, EnCharge and Ly stood beyond the fencing, feeling the ground rumbling. Jeremy took off his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. He was free now. But at the cost of an innocent.

Rogue look the baby from the box, completely wrapped in the blue blanket. She tossed the box aside and hugged the child. A sinking feeling in her stomach as the building blew into a rage of flames and crashes. "Remy." She said quietly. 'Ah cant lose you too. Please.' she thought, the feeling growing as the windows blew out.

A sound came from above, and everyone looked up to see a black jet. An X symbol on it. It landed a little wyle away, and people in black suits, the same symbol on them emerged from the jet. "Rogue!" Kurt yelled, running towards her, seeing her so distraught. "Whats wrong? We're here to get you." The blue man said. He looked at the bundle in her arms and reached for the blanked, pulling it back a little. His yellow eyes moved to Rogues and he covered the boy back up again. "Tell me when your ready." Kurt said, gaining a nod from Rogue, who finally broke down as all the x men watched the blaze.

On the jet, no one spoke. Rogue watched blankly out of the window at the clouds they passed by. Her skin a greyish tone, her lips pale and dry, her eyes puffy, but no more tears fell. 'How can ah evah be the same…' She thought. The words echoed, her mind quiet for a change.


	31. getting back on track

_(sorr, some confusion, I forgot how to use the site.)_

The rain fell heavily, the grey clouds moving quickly accross the sky. The window felt icey against Rogues fingertips as she watched the gathering of people in long black coats, all clustered together, laying down flowers and small items on a plaque embedded into the ground. Still her mind was silent, no voices, no thoughts. She had no more tears to cry, and she hadn't the emotional energy to stand through her baby's funeral. She retracted her hand and looked away, closing her dull, burning eyes and wrapping her arms around herself as she leaned against the wall behind her. Only a day had passed since her return to the Xaviour institute though it felt like a month, a month of lonlyness, heartach and pain. No one understood why she was so broken, simply because she couldnt tell them.

She took a step back from the window and suddenly found herself outside, standing over the plaque, darkness had fallen and she found herself alone. Her breath turned to mist infront of her, the sound seemed so loud in the stillness of nightime- it felt like a silent movie until a rustleing noise broke the silence. She turned quickly finding two buring red dots focussed on her against the black background, a hunched over figure stepped forward, a skelital hand reaching for her.

"Help me cherie." Came an all too familiar voice, and the hand snapped around her wrist, the entire figure becomming clearer. It was not Remy but something grotesk and decaying that harboured his voice.

A scream escaped her as she bolted upright in her bed, cold sweat glistening over her pale skin and she gasped for breath, slowly realising where she was. She toar the coveres from her body and stood, walking out of her room and down the corridoor to the batheroom where she slammed the door closed and angrily switched on the light. Punching her hands down on the sink infront of her, she looked up at her reflection.

"Ok. Ah'l go, if y'all just leave me alone." She muttered, then ran the cold water, splashing it over her face. Months had passed since she had returned to the institute, and she really hadn't had the stregth to be preasent at her childs funeral, which now, she regretted but thought it best at the time. She hadn't been able to step out of the mantion either, and so hadn't visited the plaque in the garden. She dried her face with a towl that was folded ontop of a basket and threw it down, turning and leaving the room.

Rogue made her way down the stairs and into the main hall, pausing at the front doors. Her hand froze on the handle and her breath caught in the back of her throat. "Ah can do this." She muttered to her self, breathing deeply for a moment then finally pushed through the doors as if she was pushing through a brick wall in her mind. She stepped out onto the due covered grass, the sky turning orange as the sleepy sun began to awake from its bed of clouds. One bere fotstep at a time, she reached the area where the plaque lay in the ground, fresh flowers had been placed there the day before as always. She kneeled infront of it, water droplets being absorbed into her pajama trousers. Her hand reached out and touched the cold, black marble and an invistible waight lifted from her heart and her shoulders, a hot tear rolled down her face and she smiled a little.

"Ahm sorry." She whispered, running her finger over the name Louie. "But ah want you ta know, that ah love you more that anything." She stayed there for a while, almost meditating as the sun rose. Someone cleared their throat and Rogue looked towards the sound finding a concearned looking Logan standing there. She half smiled at him and stood up, then walked over to him.

"Feeling any better?" Logan asked, his hands tucking into the pockets of his jeans.

"Surpprisingly, yea." She said calmly. "Ah think that ah just needed to do this." She said, then walked passed him and back into the mantion.

Lunch time came along quickly that day and Rogue found the courage to sit in the kitchen while the inhabitants of the mantion pottered around, chatting and makeing food. She saw the questions that people wouldnt ask and was thankfull that they just stuck to a quick hello or nice to see you out and about. In the time that she had taken, sitting at the grave, she had made a descision. She wanted to stick around at the institute and help out in any way she could. There was no way she'd be able to return to school after all that she had been through. Deep in thought, she stood from the breakfast bar in the kitchen and walked out, finding her way to Xaviours office. She knocked on the door and heared the man call for her to enter.

"Ah, Rogue. So good to see you." He said with a smile. "You have something on your mind?"

"Yea... Proffessor Ahve been thinking... Obviously y'all know ahm not going back to school... and ah was wondering..." She paused, her hands picking at her gloves, though she no longer needed to wear them all the time.

"If you can go back to helping the x-men?"

"Yeah... Ah mean, ah need to get mah life back, y'know? Ah need to do something"

"Are you sure that you are ready, Rogue." Xaviour said.

"If ah don't do something, ahm gonna go crazy. And ah don't want ta lose mah mind just yet." The sotherner said, her hands resting on her hips. Charles nodded in agreemeant and siged.

"Then I will let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks proffessor." She said, then turned and left the room, sighing out deeply as the doors closed behind her. Her hand reached up to a lockedt that hung around her neck. Hank had snipped a little lock of hair from Louie and placed it in the locket, giving it to her on the day of the funeral. Since then she hadn't taken the necklace off.

"Hi, Rogue." Came a timid voice, making her head shoot up. She found Kitty standing infront of her with a weak smile. "Are you..." Her mouth flapped as she tried not to put her foot in it.

"Ahm good kitty." Rogue said. "Y'all don't have ta say anything y'know. And really,.. ahd prefurr it if ya don't."

Kitty sighed and her posture relaxed. "Good, I'm totaly not good with comfort words."

"Now, Kitty, how long have you known me? Ah don't need 'em."

"True." She giggled, shuffleing her feet awquardly for a moment. "Hey I'm going into town later for some retail therapy, so... you wonna tag along?"

"Sure, valley girl. Why not." Rogue shrugged, wondering if she made the right decision, but she knew she had to get used to leaving the institute at some point.

Rogue staired blankley out of the car window, scenery skipping by, hardly even regestering in her mind as Kitty drove her and a few girls into town, her fingers rubbing against the gold locket, mindlessly, as the girls chatted and laughed. The car pulled into a parking space and Rogue blinked back into consciousness noticing the girls getting out of the car, she followed, tucking the locket into her top.

"Where do you wan't to go, Rogue? Amara's hungrey so food first??" Kitty asked, turning back to Rogue.

"Yeah, sure." She said and Kitty smiled as they made their way to a fast food resturant. Rogue stopped, her breathing quickening. She felt a strange sensation, as though she was being watched. She turned and scanned the area behind her, seeing people walking in all directions. Then in the distance, she saw the figure of a man walking in the oposite direction. Her lips parted slightly and she took a step in his direction, then sighed, shaking her head in dissapointmeant. She turned back and ran to catch up with the girls, mad at herself for thinking such rediculous thoughts.

The day lightened Rogue's spirits slightly, and she temporarily forgot all of her problems as she joined in with the other girls, the old spark that made her who she was returning for a short while, and she was thankfull to kitty for takeing her mind off of things as they walked, laughed and shopped. The sun was now starting to set and the girls were heading back to the car to return to the institute when a scream came from behind them. Rogue and Kitty turned towards the noise, only seeing people running away from something.

"Come on, lets get back." Kitty said, ushering the younger girls into the car. "Rogue..."

"Y'all get goin', ahl wait here, make sure everythings ok." She said, walking towards the scene as people ran away.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled, waiting a moment, she sighed then got back in the car and drove off.

The shattering of glass brought Rogues attention to an electricals shop as a young boy jumped out of the broken windows, holding various bits and peices of wires and such things between the tree fingers on each of his hands. The boy was in grimey, baggy clothes, a hat covering his head, his face was green with large yellow eyes. It was one of the morlocks, Leech to be exact.

"HEY!" Rogue shouted. "Are ya crazy?! What are ya doin?!" She shouted, pure shock at the fact that the morlocks were surfacing and causing trouble.

"Go away!" Leech shouted at Rogue then headed back to the sewer cover that he had come up from. He ran passed Rogue and she turned in his direction shocked to find a large hand reaching out to her, a little girl-Torpid- stood before her and touched her. She tensed up, dropping to the ground her body paralised. She saw Colisto climb out of the sewer, as leech and Torpid dived back in, and reach out for Rogue before her vision turned black and she faded into unconsciousness.

The sound of argueing was all Rogue could focuss on as she began to wake up and she felt someone sit beside her, a hand strokeing her face. "It's ok cherie. Don' worry, y' safe." Came a familiar voice. She though she was dreaming as her eyes slowly opened to find Remy leering over her. She suddenly gasped and sat up quickly, pushing her self back untill she hit a rock. "Sssh, it's ok chere. It just be Remy."

"But... your dead..." Rogue stammerd.

"Non, cherie. Remy not dead, he just bein kept here against his will." He said turning and glairing at Colisto. He turned back to Rogue and she leaped at him, her arms wrapping around him so tightly he could hardly breath. He closed his eyes, happy for the first time in months as he held Rogue.

"Oh mah god, ah missed you so much, ah thought you were dead." She sobbed, then paused, pulling away from Remy. She then glaired at him and punched him in the face. Remy fell off the rock that he was sitting on, holding his jaw as he struggled to stay in a sitting position. "You son of a BITCH! Ah thought you were dead! Ah was greavin for ya, and our son, an' y'all couldn't even come and let me know ya were allright?!" She said, storming over to him. Remy held his hands up at her.

"Non, cherie, Remy had no choice, ask her." He said, thumbing at Colisto, in a desperate attempt to stop Rogue hitting him again. It didn't work, she booted him in the leg and he winced in pain.

"Do you know what ah've been through Remy LeBeau?!"

"Rogue, I bin' goin' through the same thing." He said, clibing to his feet.

"But you knew ah was ok. Ah thought ah'd lost you too." She said, fresh tears falling once again.

"Look, can we get back to buisness please." Colisto said cockily.

"You can shut tha hell up." Rogue snapped, pointing at the leader of the morlocks. "Can't ya see ahm talkin ta him."

"But we dont have time for this." Colisto said. "We need your help."

"Oh look, someone else kidnappin' me for mah help." Rogue growled, folding her arms.

"Yea... chere dis was my idea. But I didnt tell 'em t' kindnap y'." He said, again glairing at Colisto. "D' you people not know how to 'ask' foah help?"

"Tick tock Gambit." Colisto reminded again.

Rogue shook her head and sat back down on the rock. Her hands covered her face and Remy sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her. "I am sorry foah not letting y' know, chere... " He said, beginning to tell her about his escape from the lab.

_(Fwaaaar! I thought i'd lost you all for a bit there... and no Im not dead. Life's been keeping me busy for a couple of years. Im glad everyone has had patience with me, and no, I never intended for Remy to die, like I'd do that to you. lol. But I need to thank my MUSE!!! Cheers Mai, I'd still be stuck on this if it wasn't for you.)_


End file.
